Free to Sing
by Frog-Lizard
Summary: Frog: A girl joins Ike's company after being freed from a prison. She acts happy enough on the outside, but is she really as content as she seems? There are many reasons why she hasn't sung in so long. multiple genres. romance in later chapters ReysonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: The first 8 chapters have been spell-checked, since those were the worst. Hopefully the rest are better. There is no new material, so don't worry about that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem POR or any of it's characters, or its plotline. However, I do own Celeste, Ticara, Danny, Aiden, Rueben, and a few other OCs. I also own their pasts, and a few other story elements I added.

Frog: New story! I hope you all like it! Personally, I think Wingless is better written storyline wise, but this one is funnier. I dunno, maybe I'm wrong. I have a good chunk of it already written out on paper, so updates shouldn't be too far apart. I hope. The pairings are Reyson x OC, Muarim x OC, Ilyana x Zihark, Tibarn x OC, and a surprise Mia pairing born of my own stupidity! There are a few other completely random pairings I'm planning at the end of the story too. Oh, and I have a tendency to be kind of mean to the characters I don't like so much. But that's enough of that, and I'll let you read now.

The story starts in chapter ten of the game (Prisoner release).

* * *

A young woman who was close to twenty years of age was sitting against a wall of stone in a prison cell. She had long, forest green hair. Some of which was tied back in a small ponytail. She wore a grey leather skort (I think that's what it's called, you know, their shorts that look like skirts), and a loosely fitting off-white turtleneck blouse. She had a fairly large black belt around her waist, with an empty quiver hanging on her side. She also had brown boots that went to just below her knees. She was a mercenary hired by Crimea, but had been captured along with several other soldiers. They had been here for about a day or so, and she was already loosing her restlessness.

She glanced at her polite and surprisingly relaxed cellmate. She had no idea how old he was, but she figured he may be close to twice her age. He was standing stalk still in the middle of the cell with a calm expression plastered on his face. The girl's light green eyes glanced at the patrolling guard as he walked by, and then back at her companion.

"Not much of a talker, are you Sephiran," she muttered boredly. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"I already tried talking to you," he pointed out.

"Yeah but...that was all about religion...Not exactly my favorite subject..." she responded sheepishly. He chuckled warmly.

"I understand," he sighed, and returned to gazing out the prison door.

"How do you suppose the others are doing?" she asked after a long silence.

"I don't know. You've been around them longer than I," he sighed sadly at the thought of the Crimeans who were locked up elsewhere. Suddenly they heard one the guards shouting, followed closely by a sickening thud not too far away. The girl got up from her seated position to get a better look. They could both hear fighting coming from one of the entrances.

Then a small group of five came into view, and none of them were Daein. There was a blue-haired man holding a sword, next was a woman in white armor with red hair upon a white steed, next to her was a small girl in a yellow dress, and behind her was a boy who wasn't much taller with black hair and robes. The other man was some obviously shady character who was currently picking the lock.

Once he was finished, he spun on his heel and held out his hand, "Fifty gold" he demanded. The blue-haired man gave him a small bag, and entered the cell. Sephiran thoroughly thanked him, and then climbed on the paladin's horse.

"Are you alright?" the stranger now turned to the girl in the corner.

"I've been better, but thanks anyways," she nodded, "Who are you again?"

"I'm Ike, commander of the Greil Mercenaries," he smiled.

"Huh. I'm Celeste, commander of nothing at all. Pleased to meet you. Can I leave now?" she wanted to get out of this cell as soon as possible.

"Of course..." Ike said, slightly surprised, "But I want you to stay back a ways. You're unarmed, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt right after being rescued."

"Actually," Celeste shrugged as she started to walk past him, "I'm not officially "rescued" until I get out of here, right?"

"I...uh," she left before he had a chance to continue. Not that she meant to be rude, he was just kind of dull to talk to.

Celeste strolled through the fort, the dead bodies of Daein's were all over the place. The feeling of battle around her was comforting...in a weird way. But that's because it was really the only place a mercenary could belong, in her opinion. So she was right at home.

She saw a knight slowly lumber toward a young boy who was trying to keep his aim steady as the monster approached. Some of her contentment faded as she realized he was too close to shoot his arrows, and began to look around frantically for someone to help him. Unfortunately the only person nearby was that lock picker, who was currently also picking the pockets of a dead Daein.

But he wasn't far away, so she quickly closed the distance between then, and coughed to get his attention. He glared at her, daggers ready. She nodded in the younger archer's direction, hoping the thief would do something. Instead, he just shrugged, and continued counting the coins in his hand. She glared, and slowly retrieved a dull knife from her boot. Before he realized that she was actually a threat, it was at his throat.

"Dull blades don't kill as fast, but hurt _so _much more when they cut you," she growled, "Now get over there, and help the poor boy!"

He glared up at her just as the kid screamed. The Daein knight readied his lance at the cornered boys heart. Suddenly, Celeste threw her hands in the air, as though releasing a caged animal. The thief quickly darted over, and stabbed the knight in the back of the neck. He backed away as the soldier fell dead, and turned to Celeste.

"Six-hundred gold," the thief muttered as he approached her. She was taken aback slightly, and glared at him.

"Sorry, but I was just in a prison cell. So I'm kinda broke," she snorted. He was now standing directly in front of her.

"Well that won't do..." he scratched his chin thoughtfully as a twisted smirk crossed his face, "But I _do _have another proposition..."

He then whispered something in her ear. She slapped him mid-sentence, and glared furiously. He just watched her in amusement.

"YOU are disgusting!!" she shouted, "There is absolutely _NO _way I'm going to agree to that!"

"Well you have to pay me somehow," he shrugged, "So you really aren't in much of a position to refuse."

"Well I have a different idea," she sneered back haughtily, "Here, I'll overpay you. But you owe me now!"

She reached into a secret compartment in her quiver, and retrieved a ring with sapphire stones. Worth well over six hundred gold. He gave a surprisingly pleased grin, and stuck it in his pocket.

"Alright, deal," he sighed as he turned to leave, "But I do make a habit of knowing the names of my clients." He glanced over his shoulder.

"Celeste," she stated simply, "And you are?"

"Volke," he then left without another word. The green-haired girl shuttered at how creepy his tone was, before turning to the still shaken child.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked sweetly, "My name is Celeste by the way."

"I-I'm Rolf," he stuttered, "And y-yes, I'm ok."

"That's good to hear," she smiled gently and extended her hand, "Let's go catch up with the others."

He nodded, and squeezed her hand tightly. Then they hurried to the exit as the boss was being finished in the next room. Soon they had escaped with everyone else.

"Yay!! We're free!" Celeste squealed as she skipped toward Brom and Nephenee.

"Celeste! You're alright!" the turquoise-haired girl smiled gratefully.

"Alright's a bit of an understatement..." the other girl sighed happily, "I'm EXTATIC!! I will never take sunshine for granted again! In fact, I feel so good right now...I'm going to join this mercenary company!!"

"Really?" Brom beamed, "Ya' know. That's what we were plannin' on doin'. Did you know that girl in the orange dress is the Princess of Crimea?"

"Crimea's got a princess? Huh...Guess you learn something new everyday," she shrugged, but her face was glowing.

"We're gonna go see how Sephiran's doin'. See ya later," Nephenee waved at her growing-more-hyper-by-the-minute friend, who waved wildly back.

"Did being in prison do something to your head?" came a dull voice from behind her. Her huge grin rapidly transformed into a scowl, and she spun around. In front of her was that almost goth looking mage-boy.

"No!" she huffed, arms crossed, "Is there something wrong with my happiness?"

"I have nothing against happiness, you just go far beyond that," he sighed.

"Oh, is that it?" Celeste muttered, "Well my apologies if you somehow found me disturbing, weird, and/or frightening."

"Celeste, Brom just told me you were planning on joining our company," Ike approached cautiously, seeing the look on her face.

"If it's not too much trouble. I've nowhere else to go now that Crimea is under Daein's control," she spoke in a dejected tone.

"Don't worry. It's no trouble at all. We need all the help we can get," Ike reassured. Celeste's face immediately lit up with excitement.

"Thanks Commander," she saluted, "And now that I have plenty of new allies, I need to go and properly introduce myself...and go through my ritual for whenever I'm in a new group."

"What's your rit..." Ike stopped abruptly when Celeste gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she turned to the mage.

"I'm Celeste. Your name is?'

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before replying, "Soren," and he, too, got a little kiss, before she went off looking for the rest of the group. Soren glared at her as she ran off.

"Well..." Ike finally managed to speak, but in a sheepish voice, "At least she's trying to be friendly."

Celeste next came to a small group that had Rolf, the paladin lady, and the little girl. Rolf waved at her as she approached.

"Hello again Rolf," she said sweetly before turning to the girls, "My name's Celeste. I'm new to your group."

"My name's Titania," the woman with thick red hair smiled warmly, "Pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Mist, Ike's little sister," the younger girl grinned happily as well.

"It's nice to meet you two," Celeste then gave Mist and Titania each a friendly squeeze, and Rolf a little kiss. The three of them looked at each other in confusion as he skipped away.

"She seems like a friendly person..." Mist broke the silence. The other two nodded slowly.

This is a summary of how her other greetings were received because I'm too lazy to type them out:

Rhys--blushed such a bright shade of red, he looked like he had been holding is breath for several minutes.

Elincia--was quite surprised, but took it well

Kieran, Nephenee, and Brom--she had already greeted them, she had been with their group when they were captured after all.

Boyd--blushed, but was a little jealous that his brother got a kiss too.

Oscar--blushed.

Mia--hugged her back.

Ilyana--smiled kindly, but was a little startled.

Mordicai--thought is was nice of her.

Lethe--growled and threatened her.

Marcia--called her weird.

Volke--hasn't found him yet.

"Oh...where is he?" Celeste growled bitterly as she looked for the elusive thief. She didn't really want to kiss him, but she wouldn't feel that she was really a part of the group if she didn't

"You know I'm not going to let you kiss me," someone grumbled from above. Celeste looked up to see Volke sitting in a tree, fingering the ring she had given him as payment.

"To late!" she smirked triumphantly. He gave her a strange look, "I blew you a kiss. It counts," she finished. He rolled his eyes, and went back to the jewelry.

"How'd you get this anyways?" Volke began, just as Celeste was walking away, "By the looks of you, I doubt you could have bought it yourself."

"I'm not a thief, so I didn't steal it!" the girl snapped defensively.

"Alright. Alright. Let's not jump to conclusions..."

"_You're_ the one jumping to conclusions!!" she cut him off and turned away, "Besides. How I got it is none of your business."

And with that, she left to join the rest of the company as they packed up camp. They were headed to a port town to catch a ship that would take them to Begneon. Celeste didn't really want to go there. That was where she was born and raised. Very few of her memories there were good ones. However, she wouldn't let anyone know. No one was worth telling at the moment. Maybe later, but not now. So instead, she pressed her discomfort to the back of her mind. After all, she was just a mercenary. She wasn't paid to worry about herself.

* * *

Frog: Was it any good? I hope I got the people in character. Please review. I take constructive criticism. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fire Emblem POR. Thank you.

Frog: Gah! I can't believe I'm making myself write another chapter TODAY!! Oh well. I guess that's what happens when you don't have any social life what-so-ever because you're too shy to start a conversation, and your dad has to be gone on father's day. Not that I'm complaining, I'm perfectly ok with it. I don't think he had much of a choice in the matter anyways. But enough of my personal life. Back to my fanfic.

Just a random note: Has ANYONE else noticed that Reyson has a manicure? If you don't believe me, then look at his official picture in the guidebook or whatever you have available.

Also, each chapter of this story will be around a chapter of the game. I only have one intermission chapter so far, and that will be marked. I know it's kind of boring right now, but it'll get better. I promise. And now, the second chapter.

* * *

Celeste was standing quietly nearby Ilyana and Mia. They were in the town of Toha, waiting for Ranulf to tell Ike that they could board the ship. Celeste and Mia were quite bored and getting restless, while Ilyana kept complaining about her growling stomach.

"I'm sooooo hungry..." the previously mentioned mage whined. The myrmidon rolled her eyes dramatically.

"We KNOW Ilyana! And we already told you we don't have any food!!" Mia practically yelled.

"But I'm starving..." she continued to complain.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," a man with pale blue hair and a sword approached them, "If you're hungry, you're welcome to have this."

He handed Ilyana a loaf of bread. She took it excitedly, and ate it in only a few bites. He watched her with a pleased, but slightly surprised expression on his face. Mia and Celeste looked and each other, and shook their heads at their friends actions.

"Thank you sir," Ilyana beamed as she swallowed the last of it.

"You're welcome," he nodded to the other girls and walked off. The mage looked at her friends brightly as though the life had been put back in her. They just slapped their foreheads in unison.

Suddenly they heard a big commotion coming from the area that Ike had been waiting in. The three turned to see the commander helping an unhooded Ranulf to his feet, just as a group of Daein soldiers appeared at the town's entrance.

"This doesn't look good," Celeste sighed as she took out her bow. Mia unsheathed her sword, and Ilyana clutched her Elthunder tomb closer to her chest. Ike called for his group to gather in some type of formation, and the three girls ran over to the clearing.

The battle began. Celeste, Mordicai, and Soren went across the stone bridge to the North. The archer was slightly saddened to see the man who had given food to Ilyana was on the enemies' side. However, she was surprised to see him run up to Mordicai, and talk to him. When she turned back a minute later, after finishing off a different myrmidon that Soren had weakened, she was even more surprised to see he had laid down his weapons. Next thing she knew, he had spun around, and attacked one of the enemy sword wielders.

"You...switched sides?" Celeste asked as she approached him while Mordicai ran up ahead and killed the remaining myrmidon.

"Actually, I was never really on their side. I just joined them to see if I could help the laguz they've been trying to kill," he replied simply as they continued on their way.

"Who are "they"?" she questioned, assuming he didn't mean Daein.

"_They_ are Vigilantes. People who want to destroy the laguz. But we just killed the last of them that were in Toha at least."

"Well aren't you a sweet, kind-hearted beorc," Celeste cooed, "What's your name again?"

"I'm Zihark," he smiled, "And you?"

"My name's Celeste," and she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He stopped walking, and blushed, but she just continued on without him. Kieran, caught up to him and smirked.

"Don't take it personally, she does that to _all_ the guys," he chuckled. Zihark nodded, trying not to appear _too _flustered.

A little while later, Celeste found herself at another bridge. Mordicai, Kieran, and Zihark were all already across, but Soren hadn't quite reached it yet. That was when something big, black, and shiny caught her eye. She did a double take, and saw a massive knight in black and silver Daein armor. The young mage/tactician, however, had not seen him yet.

"Soren!" she yelled. He looked at her quizzically, and she silently motioned to the knight. The mage turned to see the soldier looking right at him. He turned to run across the bridge, but tripped halfway through. Without thinking, Celeste ran over, helped him, up, and pulled him away from the Daein's range. The Black Knight just watched her. For an instant, the eyes she could not see mesmerized her.

"Thank you," Soren muttered, jolting her out of her daze.

"You're welcome," she said softly in response.

"It looks like they've just about gotten on board the ship. We should hurry," he turned, and left. She took one last look at the imposing knight before running after her blunt companion. Meanwhile, the armored man just continued to stare after her.

Celeste shook her head as she boarded the ship. Soren had just told her that the Black Knight was the man who killed Ike and Mist's father. But somehow...a voice in the back of her mind was suggesting that he was less ominous than her first impression had lead her to believe.

"Are you ok?" Mia asked her worriedly, once again, bringing the archer out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just...thinking..." Celeste sighed. The myrmidon decided to leave it at that, because Celeste really seemed as though she wanted to be alone.

* * *

Frog: Yeah. Boring chapter. I'll update Wingless next, but I wanted to get this story started. This will get more interesting in another chapter or two. Review please. I like to hear from you, and I take constructive criticism. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fire Emblem POR.

Frog: Back again. I think the story starts to get better from here on. As far as originality and humor goes. I don't remember the exact script of the game, so if someone says something wrong, I'm sorry. That goes for all chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Celeste was sitting in her cabin, brushing her hair. They had been at sea for quite awhile now, but she hadn't really paid attention to how many days. Soon they would be turning East toward Begnion.

She looked quietly at herself in the aged mirror. She absent-mindedly pulled the turtleneck collar of her blouse, and looked at the blue-colored mark in the center of her neck. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she let go of the fabric.

"Celeste! What are you doing?!" Mia knocked on her door impatiently, "It's time for breakfast!"

"Hold on!" the green-haired girl called back. She emerged from the door a moment later just in time to see the myrmidon disappearing up the stairs to the dining room. She was just about to follow when she heard voices near one of the storage areas. Curiosity getting the better of her, she peaked around the corner. She saw Ike asking Volke to come and eat for Mist's sake.

"I guess I'll just have to tell Mist you're dead," Ike sighed as he turned to leave. He nodded to her as he walked by.

"If only it were true," she shook her head with a smirk. Volke gave her a deadly look, but she just shrugged and headed to the dining room.

A little later that day, she was in her cabin again when she heard a scuffle on deck. When she arrived, she saw Ike talking to a young boy she had never seen before.

"Who's that?" she asked Nasir, who was standing not far away.

"A stow-away," he muttered with a hint of bitterness, "I think he's going to join your company."

"Really?" Celeste smirked as she walked toward them, "Hello there, commander. Who's this kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" the boy snapped.

"Of course your not," Celeste cooed as she ruffled his hair. He growled as she did so, and crossed his arms.

"This is Sothe. He's joining our..." Ike abruptly stopped when he remembered her "ritual", but it was too late. She gave the boy a delicate little kiss, causing him to blush slightly.

"What was that for?!" he shouted after a moments hesitation.

"It's just a friendly gesture. You don't have to be so angry about it," the girl snorted, and left. It was naptime for her now.

However, she was rudely awakened when she was suddenly jolted out of her cot when the ship abruptly stopped. She sat up a little dazed, and then ran upstairs to complain to Nasir about his bad driving. But when she got there, she saw everyone preparing for battle. So much can happen if you choose to hide away in your room all day, and you don't even know it.

"Mia! What's happening!?" Celeste stopped her friend as she was headed downstairs.

"Some crow laguz are attacking, and the boat's stuck in a reef! I'm going downstairs to protect the princess. I think you're going to stay up here," the myrmidon finished quickly and was on her way.

"Celeste!" Rolf called as he ran up to her, "We need to get into formation!"

She stood next to him in the middle of the group, and readied her ever-present bow. All around the ship, crows waited to attack. Celeste smirked pleasurably, and glanced at Rolf.

"Ready to shoot some birdies?" she snickered. Now, Celeste didn't actually have anything against raven laguz, but that's unimportant right now. The boy gulped.

"I-I'm not so sure. This is the first time I've shot aerial targets..." he answered sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it too much," the older archer reassured, "We're safe back here. And your brothers aren't half bad, so they aren't going to die if you miss your mark a time or too. And it isn't as hard as you think."

Rolf nodded nervously as the birds made their way toward the ship. The boy was actually quite surprised at how easy it was. The birds were weakened (and killed) by Lethe, Boyd, Ike, Oscar, Nephenee, and Zihark. Then, if they didn't die, Celeste, Rolf, or Soren would finished them off. Mist always had her heal and mend staves ready.

Partway through the battle, a wyvern knight flew over to Ike. Celeste could tell she was from Daein, despite the lack of black armor, and would have shot her down in an instant if the girl didn't start to attack their enemies. Much to the archer's disappointment.

The commander of the ravens approached when he seemed to be getting frustrated. More crows also appeared from the mountains and farther out at sea. Celeste looked down at her steal bow. It was on the verge of shattering, but she could tell there was at least one more good shot left in it.

She released her arrow in Seeker's direction. It badly wounded his wing, but didn't kill him. With the rest of his group laying in bloody piles on the ship's deck and floating motionlessly in the water, it obviously would have been wiser to retreat. However, as we all know, enemy generals rarely do that. Not to mention, he wouldn't be very welcome in Goldoa, and it was probably too far to fly back to Kilvas with and arrow in his wing. So he dove at Nephenee who almost fell off the boat, but managed to stab the bird with her iron lance, killing him.

"I'm glad that's over with," Boyd sighed and gave his little brother a slap on the back, "Good shooting."

"Thanks..." Rolf winced as he rubbed his now even more soar shoulder. Celeste walked passed them to the wyvern rider, who was currently talking to Ike. The brothers looked at each other and sighed.

"Excuse me but...aren't you a Daein soldier?" Celeste asked skeptically. The other girl glared at her.

"You two have fun. I'm going to shore," Ike sighed. Some people who heard him began to argue, but he was determined.

"So...how long are you staying?" Celeste asked the Daein after he left.

"I'm going to stay until my wyvern rests up, and to make sure you guys don't have any more trouble with sub-humans," the girl spoke in a way that suggested they should be thankful to her.

"They're called laguz. Not sub-humans," Celeste growled, but tried to keep her temper in check. She hated it when one race disrespected the other. The girl looked absolutely shocked to hear her say that. She was about to change the subject when a group of dragon laguz yelling at Ike caught their attention. After a little while, a child and a big guy came and greeted him.

"Aw. He's so cute," Celeste crooned when she saw the dragon boy. The wyvern knight just looked at her like she was from some other world. Soon afterwards, the boat was unstuck, and they were once again headed to Begnion.

"Hey. Sorry if we got off on the wrong start," Celeste apologized to the Daein girl, "My name is Celeste.

"I'm Jill," she said in a mildly arrogant tone. Despite this, the green-haired archer hugged her anyways. Jill blinked several times as Celeste waved and left.

"Nice meeting you," she called as before returning to her cabin.

* * *

Frog: That's that. I think Kurthnaga looks so adorable. Please review! That way I know if my story's any good or not. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own my OCs, a few plot points, and nothing else.

Frog: I hope people like this so far. This chapter is longer than the last one. And I made some stuff up about the Branded in this chapter. And I have my reasons for it. First of all, I heard somewhere that Petrine is supposedly a Branded, but she doesn't have a mark on her forehead. It appears to be...somewhere else. And you can't see Stefan's forehead or neck, so it could be in either place. Enough of my rambling explanations though. Oh, and just so you know, Ilyana is going to act a bit OOC in this chapter. My mind gets a little strange sometimes. I couldn't help myself. Sorry. On with the story now.

* * *

Celeste was zoning out as she sat on her cot. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, and was mostly waiting for someone to knock on her door. Soon she was greeted by the desired noise.

"Who is it?" she called childishly from where she sat. The door opened, revealing a disgruntled looking mage-boy.

"Soren," her visitor hissed, "Now where's my cape! I know you stole it!"

"How do you know it was me?" she asked innocently, "There's more than one thief aboard after all."

"For one thing, it's under your hand," the mage was clearly not amused.

"Oh! Well so it is," Celeste acted surprised, but put it behind her back when Soren reached for it. He rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Alright Celeste. What do you want?" he grumbled, just wanting to get whatever this was over with. She motioned for the teen to sit on the bench across from her. Then she regarded him quietly for a minute.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she finally asked. Genuine sadness present in her voice. Soren seemed taken aback by the statement.

"Because you are loud and annoying," the boy stated bluntly, "Why do you care what _I _think about you? You don't care how anyone else sees you."

A soft chuckle was his only answer at first. But it wasn't how she normally laughed. This was gentle and solemn. It almost sounded pained.

"I don't care what you think of me, truthfully. I suppose we Branded aren't normally even accepted by our own kind either though," Celeste murmured more to herself than to her guest. He gave her a confused look.

"But you aren't a Branded," he pointed out, "You have no mark."

"Not all branded have marks on their foreheads. Only ones who are half dragon do. Branded who are half beast laguz have marks around their collarbone, or on their shoulder. Branded of the bird tribes," she pulled down her collar, showing the blue marking, "have them on their neck."

They sat there in silence after that. Soren was looking at the floor, a bit ashamed. He wasn't sure if he felt bad, or just embarrassed that he hadn't known that. After awhile, Celeste handed him his cape, and left with a final word.

"Just thought you should know. So you know that someone understands."

She went on deck to get some fresh air. It was so peaceful out here in the middle of the ocean. However, it was also incredibly boring. Ike was asking Jill why she was still here, and Boyd, Rolf, and Oscar were plotting something near the ship's bow. Celeste was about to go see exactly what that was, when her best friend, Mia, stopped her.

"Celeste! You've got to help me! Ilyana's found where they store the food, and even three members of Nasir's crew are having trouble getting her out!"

They were below deck in an instant. Sure enough, the lilac-haired mage was hungrily devouring everything in reach. The three crew members Mia mentioned were having trouble mostly because they were all big men, and didn't want to hurt her. One of them was cradling his bleeding thumb that Celeste could only guess had been bitten by mistake.

Celeste stood there for a moment, scratching her head. This wasn't going to be easy. Mia looked more than a little disgusted by the sight. Then the lamps went on over both of their heads. They turned and grinned at each other.

"Ilyana hurry!!" Mia shouted.

"There's a cheesecake upstairs!!" Celeste continued.

"If you don't go now; Boyd, Oscar, and Rolf will eat it all!!"

They had her at cheesecake. By the time Mia had finished her second line, the mage was already gone. The group let out a collective sigh of relief, and locked the doors tightly. Then Mia and Celeste headed to the deck to see the final result of their brilliance.

Upon arriving, they saw a _very_ angry Ilyana chasing the three green-haired brothers around, yelling things like "Why did you eat all the cheesecake!?". And them trying to explain that they didn't know what she was talking about, while avoiding bolts of lightning.

"What's going on here?" Zihark asked in curiously, randomly appearing next to the two ladies (if they can even be called that). Just then, the group ran past. Ilyana stopped midstride, and smiled brightly at the myrmidon.

"Hi, Zihark. How are you?" the cheesecake completely forgotten.

Mia and Celeste shared a glance as the other two conversed. There was something Ilyana liked more than food? Possibly? They made a mental note of this.

Suddenly Ike appeared, and ordered everyone to prepare for battle. Celeste wasn't entirely sure _why_ they had to protect the Apostle, but didn't care to ask. All she knew was that she would far rather be on land. Partially now because they had to walk across planks with no railings. And she was deathly afraid of heights. Even with bird laguz blood in her veins.

For this battle, there would be Ike, Mist, Celeste, Mia, Boyd, Oscar, Rolf, Lethe, Mordicai, Soren, Sothe, and Nephenee. They got into what Ike called a _formation_. Then the battle began, and the group ran aboard the Apostle's ship.

Out of the corner of her eye, Celeste say more ravens, and couldn't help but smirk. She liked to shoot birdies. She had no idea why.

During the course of the battle, they recruited a cute little bow knight, and a big fat regular knight. There were also several treasure chests, but they didn't have enough keys. That was where Sothe came in (who just so happened to do everything for free. How nice of him). Celeste killed off another of the unmarked enemy soldiers, and Mia spun around to give her a high-five.

"We make the best team ever!!" she squealed. Lethe ( who was in her regular form at the time) rolled her eyes. How did she get stuck with _these _two. Celeste turned to the side, and got a wild look in her eyes.

"I see more birdies," she spoke creepily. The cat laguz was sure the girl was foaming at the mouth.

"I'd be careful if I were you, though," she warned, "I wouldn't want to give them extremely violent deaths in front of their king."

"The King of Kilvas is here too!! Where, where?!" Celeste was jumping up and down. She actually _did_ have a whole cheesecake earlier today. Lethe was tempted to push her just a little closer to the edge, so she would jump off. However, her lust for battle at the moment _did_ add more energy to the area, and she may actually get to transform sooner.

"Over there," she pointed lamely. Celeste immediately spun around and shaded her eyes as Lethe continued, "But I wouldn't try to attack him. First of all, he's strong enough to kill everyone on these ships from what I've heard. Second reason is that he's beyond the reach of even a long bow."

Celeste seemed, for the most part, to be ignoring her, "He's **_HOT_**!!"

"Really?!" Mia copied her friend's position.

"Oh brother..." Lethe muttered. Suddenly Mia took off across the ramp, and passed the boss with something in her hand. Then she wound up, and threw a rock at the King of Kilvas. It just barely missed his ear. He turned and looked at her startled.

"Ha! Ha!" she yelled, pointing at him mockingly before spinning around, just barely missing one of the boss's arrows, and back across the plank to her two companions. They both blinked uncertainly at the beaming girl.

meanwhile:

Someone seriously just called Naesala _HOT_!!" a young blonde hawk shouted with disgust.

His companion with brown hair and an even more disgusted expression nodded. The young hawk and another, much bigger hawk with near black hair both shuddered.

"May we leave now? I'd rather not risk hearing anything else," the brown-haired hawk spoke again. The other two quickly agreed and they flew away as fast as they could.

back on the ship

"_What_ was that all about?!" Celeste's mouth was having trouble closing.

"Oh. I always do that to boys I like. Throwing rocks is a _great_ way to get their attention!" Mia grinned stupidly. Lethe just shook her head, and her best friend glared at her a little.

"Yeah. Get their attention alright, but that's _not _the right way to tell a guy you like him. Honestly, he's going to think you're a psycho or something," the archer scolded.

"She _is _a psycho," Lethe muttered.

"What was that!?" the myrmidon growled. But just as she did so, the laguz transformed, and took off toward the boss, Norris.

"Should we let her get all the glory?" Celeste asked boredly.

"Are you kidding!?" Mia shouted, "She's already stronger than both of us put together!! She doesn't need anymore experience!"

And with that, the myrmidon took off toward the enemy ship once again with sword in hand. Zihark's killing edge to be exact. Celeste didn't know why he had been stupid enough to actually let her hold the thing, let alone borrow it. And somehow she managed to get two critical hits in a row, and Norris was dead.

When the mystery opponents had lost, King Kilvas took his people out of there. Mia watched them go sadly, so Celeste decided that her friend was more important than finding the missing Apostle. She didn't really want to look for the Empress anyways.

"Something wrong?" the green-haired girl asked as she approached Mia slowly.

"Celeste, is throwing rocks _really_ a bad way to tell a guy you like him?" she asked worriedly.

"Girl, you need a new way of expressing your emotions," the archer sighed, "Wait...You don't actually have a _crush _on him do you?"

Mia didn't seem to hear the question, however. Instead, she rested her elbows on the ship's railing, and let out a dreamy sigh. Thus, basically answering Celeste's question. Said archer slapped her forehead.

"Mia!" she yelled to get the girl's attention, "Why on Tellius do you have a crush on the King of Kilvas?!"

The myrmidon sighed even more dreamily than before, "He's sooo handsome, and has such a wonderful voice." Meanwhile, Celeste was wondering which spirit or god controlled love at first sight, so she could curse them.

"Seriously, Mia. Do you _really_ think you stand a chance? He_ is_ a king, and from what I've heard, a vain one at that. Not to mention, he's also a laguz."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mia murmured dejectedly, "Doesn't hurt to dream though."

"I suppose that's true," Celeste smiled to herself. The two girl's stood there for a few more minutes, deep in thought. Then the archer left to go find their two newest members. By now, the Apostle had been found (joy), but Celeste still didn't care. She went below deck in search of the big guy and little girl. She found them in the dining hall.

"Uh-oh. Here she comes," Boyd muttered with a chuckle. The archer strutted into the room beaming, and stood before the new people.

"Hi! I'm Celeste! Welcome to our group!" she stated proudly.

"Actually, Celeste, Gatrie here used to be a part of our company, but left before you came along," Oscar explained kindly.

"Oh. Ok then, welcome back," she gave him a small peck on the cheek as she always did.

"Hee hee. It's nice to meet you too," he grinned warmly. Celeste did a good job of hiding the creeped out feeling she got from his laugh.

"I am Astrid, of House..." the ebony-haired girl began, but was cut off with surprise when she was given a friendly hug from her fellow archer.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" she grinned as she backed away, "See you 'round!"

Then she ran off to go gossip with her friends since there was really nothing else to do. Soon they would be arriving in Begnion. And Celeste would be haunted by her past.

* * *

Frog: I hope the characters weren't too OOC for you. And yes, that is going to be Mia's pairing. Don't ask me why, it just sort of turned out that way when I was writing this. Please review. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fire Emblem. Just my OCs.

Frog: I'm back once again. This chapter is going have a dream sequence, and there will be more next chapter. Oh, and I need a random name for a boy hawk since I don't like the one I came up with. I always draw blanks for boy names. So if you have any suggestions, please let me know. He isn't a major character, so it isn't too important, I can always come up with something stupid. He is an adult with white hair, and is a little stuck up. I hope all of you like this chapter. I know it's a little shorter than some.

* * *

"This is _so _disgusting," Mia complained as they trekked through the swamp.

They were apparently doing the Apostle's dirty work. It had been over a week since they had arrived in Begnion, and had been doing absolutely nothing while the little brat decided whether or not she would assist Crimea. And, as you would expect, Celeste and her friends had been terribly bored.

"And to think you could hardly wait to get out of there, and do something interesting," Boyd teased.

"Hmph! I wasn't talking to you," she sneered back with her arms crossed. He shrugged before smirking evilly.

"Who ya got a crush on?" he asked playfully. Her face paled.

"H-how did you know I had a crush on someone?!" she snapped.

"I overheard you and Celeste talking awhile back, but I didn't catch the name."

"Well I'm not telling," Mia huffed, sticking her nose in the air.

"If you were wondering if it was you, don't worry, it isn't," Celeste grumbled as she used some extra effort to get her foot out of the mud.

"Thank goodness," Boyd sighed with relief. Mia began to draw her sword. He gulped and darted off. The myrmidon "Hmph"ed again, and they continued to walk through the mist.

Their group consisted of thirteen people; Ike, Mist, Boyd, Oscar, Nephenee, Marcia, Celeste, Mia, Soren, Lethe, Mordicai, Sothe, and Rolf. Our favorite female archer and myrmidon were near the back of the group. Mordicai was behind them, and started growling. That could only mean one thing, bad guys. The girls readied their weapons just as Ike let out a battle cry.

Mia complained about the muck the _entire _time. They were going to the west with Marcia and Oscar. After the only boy in their group received some Spirit Dust from a blonde woman who seemed a little more than proud of herself, they went North. When they came to a bridge, Celeste saw the absolutely most **_hideous _**person she had ever laid eyes upon. When Marcia saw him too, her facial expression turned scary, and she flew over, yelling at him.

"Who's that?" the archer asked when the pegasus knight returned.

"My brother," Marcia snorted with disgust, "He's on our side now, so don't kill him, ok."

"Ok," Celeste paled slightly, and blew him a kiss when he wasn't looking.

"What was that about?" her pink-haired companion cocked her head. Oscar and Mia were checking the few remaining houses.

"No offence to you, Marcia, but your brother is kind of painful to look at. I'd rather not touch him, or make him think I'm flirting," the green-haired girl explained as she began to follow said sword knight across the bridge to the East.

"Ugh. I don't blame you," Marcia grumbled, and followed as well. Oscar and Mia were on their way, and the myrmidon was _still _complaining.

Most of the main group was near the boss. Although the rest of her own group stayed back, Celeste pressed by some other people to get a better look. Ike saw her, and ran over.

"Celeste! Do you think you could give Rolf a hand?" the young commander asked, motioning to the other archer who was nervously standing near pair of...laguz? And beast laguz at that.

They were frothing at the mouth, and snarling angrily at the little archer. One of them had a couple arrows lodged in its limbs and side. The points of which, didn't do much but get stuck in the beast's muscle tissue. Celeste saw an unnatural force in their eyes, and wondered what had happened to drive them so mad.

She nodded to Ike, and ran closer, notching an arrow as she did so. Nearby, Nephenee and Boyd were helping Ike with the boss. Mist was standing not far behind. Oscar and Marcia were positioned to rescue anyone if it was needed.

"This is useless," Celeste grimaced, "We'll never kill them off at this rate."

Rolf nodded solemnly, "Let's ask Mordicai for help," he suggested.

"Hey Mordicai!" the older archer called, "Want to lend us a paw?"

He was in his beast form at the moment, but Celeste was certain she heard something like a chuckle, despite the stupidity of the line. The tiger ran foreword. At first, he seemed to try to talk things out with his fellow beast laguz, but that soon proved to be no use. Mordicai got a critical hit, but it didn't kill his opponent. But the other laguz was killed off when it was struck again. However, Mordicai received a deep gash in his shoulder. So while Mist was healing him up, Soren helped the two archers take down the other one. So soon, the battle was over and done with.

"I'm _never _going to get this stuff off my shoes!" Mia shouted angrily.

"Oh, get over it," Celeste chided, the beginnings of a headache making her irritable, "Or I'll tell Boyd about you-know-who."

Mia immediately shut her mouth, not wanting to take the chance, but continued to scowl at the icky ground they were forced to walk upon. Today was not her day. However, their attention was directed to the cargo that they now needed to load onto carts, and take to the Apostle. But they let the boys do all the heavy lifting. Besides that, Celeste was afraid to get near the boxes. They were all too familiar, and just looking at them made her feel claustrophobic.

It was quiet most of the way back to the capital. Celeste pondered the laguz they had fought today. Those weren't just some poor guys suffering from insanity, something had been done to them. They hadn't transformed out of their beast forms either, when they should have long ago.

Some officials took the heavy cargo when they reached the cathedral. Celeste said a quick goodbye to everyone, and went to her room. After a quick bath, she laid on her bed and relaxed. Eventually she fell asleep.

Then, from the darkness of her closed eyes, she saw a cottage materialize. It was two stories tall, and backed up against the cliff face of a plateau. There were a few scattered trees, but most of the surrounding area was grassland. Daisies were sprouting up between tall blades of grass. It was early morning. Celeste carefully approached the strangely familiar house.

She peaked in the window, and saw an even more familiar family. There was a man with dark green, almost black hair, and a slight beard. Standing next to him was a boy about nine or ten years old. He had green hair that was a slightly lighter tint than his father's. Playing with some toys on the floor was a little two or three year old girl with forest green hair. And crouching next to her, and playing with her was a heron laguz woman. Her long white blonde hair was tied up messily, with some loose strands hanging close to her face. Her wings were a pale grey. They all wore simple peasant clothing.

Some words were exchanged between the man and his laguz wife. She stood with a soft expression on her face, and nodded. Then the man gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead, and the boy knelt and hugged his little sister. Celeste could see matching blue marks on their necks. Then the boy stood, and followed his father out of the room. The heron picked up her daughter, and did the same.

The next thing Celeste knew, they were coming out the front door. Fortunately, they didn't know she was there.

"We'll be back tonight," the man waved over his shoulder. The woman nodded again.

"B-bye!" the little girl waved wildly from her mother's arms. Her father chuckled.

"Goodbye Celeste," he called back, his face beaming with pride. Meanwhile, the older version of Celeste was fighting back tears. As her father and brother left, she broke down in a fit of sobs.

* * *

Frog: Was it any good? Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not going to have Celeste participate in the next battle because I couldn't figure out how to get what I wanted to happen. So I had her sit it out. Besides, there are more dreams for her to have. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem stuff.

Frog: Here I am again. This chapter is longer than I thought it was going to be, but it's interesting I hope. More OCs will be brought up in this chapter. And Tri17 suggested I name the hawk laguz Tanner, so I'll go with that. I think that's all I have to say for now, so go ahead and read.

* * *

Celeste awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds outside the window. Her face and pillow were wet from tears. She stared thoughtfully at the sunlight streaming through the open window. It had been so many years since that day.

A light knock was heard at the door. Actually it was more of a tap, so she guessed it was one of the servants. She tiredly rose, and opened the door.

"Your group has another job, miss," the maid bowed. The girl's eyes shifted curiously to the blue spot on Celeste's neck, which she promptly covered with her collar. Then she headed out the doorway without a word.

"What's going on?" she asked Mia casually. Ike was talking with Soren and Titania at the moment.

"We have to go to a desert, and take care of some thieves by the sounds of things," the myrmidon sighed, "Problem is, horses and the heavily armored are going to have trouble traveling the unsteady desert sands. Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you've been crying," Mia cocked her head in concern for her friend.

"It's nothing," Celeste murmured, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Celeste? Are you alright?" this time it was Ike who was asking.

"I'm fine," the archer replied, getting a little irritated now.

"Would you like to sit this next battle out?"

She paused, "Will I be needed?"

"We can make due," Ike assured, "You stay here, and rest this time."

"Thank you," Celeste smiled sincerely, and took a step back from the group.

"Ok. The participants for the next battle are as follows: Soren, Ilyana, Lethe, Mordicai, Rolf, Mist, Marcia, Jill, Nephenee, Mia, Sothe, Boyd, and Volke," Ike stated. The said soldiers then started to get ready.

"Good luck," Celeste smiled, and waved goodbye to Mia, Rolf, and Ilyana, before heading back to the room she was staying in. There was really nothing else to do but sleep, so that's what she did. But little did she know, her memories weren't done haunting her just yet.

She found herself in the little cottage she visited the night before. The heron woman was reading her daughter a story. It was getting late and her husband and son were yet to return. The three of them (the mother, daughter, and their "guest") looked up when they heard someone knock loudly at the door.

Her mother debated on whether or not she should answer. It was a bit eerie. How much Celeste looked like her, with the exception of their hair. It was almost like looking in a mirror other than that.

Finally the laguz woman rose to her feet, telling her daughter to stay put. She opened the door a crack, and both Celestes poked their heads around the corner. Neither of them could catch the words being exchanged. But suddenly the heron shrieked, and tried to close the door. The intruders pushed their way in anyways, and grabbed her. Young Celeste screamed as one to the men snatched her up roughly. The two were hastily taken outside and shoved inside a crate. Celeste could hear her younger self crying, or so she thought, until she looked down and saw that the tears were hers.

The scene then shifted to a dark room, with a single, tiny window and about ten beds. Celeste was three or four years older now. She was sewing a torn hem on an extravagant dress. A beorc guard stood waiting for her to finish. Once she had, she handed it to him, never making eye contact, and he left.

A few minutes later, the door opened again. Another guard knelt, and removed the shackles from her mother's bruised ankles. Celeste hurried to her side, and helped her mother to a chair in the last rays of the setting sun. The door locked behind them. Celeste was wearing a worn out tunic, apron, and pants that went just below her knees. Her mother was wearing a royal blue dress with white trim. They didn't speak at first.

"How are you feeling?" her mother asked weakly. Celeste shrugged, but gave her a smile of reassurance. The door opened again, this time revealing two guards restraining a cat laguz and a crow. The cat was the normal pale brown color, and looked old and worn. The crow was also fairly normal looking, though a little small, and its beak and talons looked dark metallic red when the light hit them just right. The guards shoved the two laguz inside, after removing their Demi bands.

"Are you ok, Bran?" Celeste asked worriedly as she helped the old cat laguz to his feet.

"I'm fine, child," but he started coughing violently, suggesting otherwise.

"What did they have you two do today?" Celeste's mother, Ivel, asked softly, still seated.

The crow with the appearance of a fifteen-year-old beorc answered, "We had to plow the vegetable garden. Maria, Danny, and Kylie are doing the planting right now. They probably won't be back until late tonight. Tanner and Muarim have been in the workshop since this afternoon, and I don't know when we'll see them next. And Ticara...no one's seen her since they took her away to get whipped..."

"Oh dear..." Ivel sighed sadly.

"Do you think she's..." Celeste couldn't bring herself to say "dead". It was too heavy a word, and few slaves ever uttered it. One may think that it was taboo.

"We don't know that," Bran murmured reassuringly. He coughed again, and the crow, Rueben, got him a glass of water from the vat in the corner. No one knew how long it had been since the cup was last washed. Every bedroom contained only one for all of its occupants to share. And the water in the vats was never very clear. Celeste had seen guards go out of their way to dump a handful of dirt in them sometimes.

Bran drank the water anyways, and sighed tiredly, "You know...sometimes I wish that I would be taken away to receive the final punishment."

"Don't say that!" Celeste whimpered, "There's still hope that we'll be set free...somehow...please don't give up yet..."

Bran chuckled softly, "Alright," he whispered gently as he laid down. Rueben pulled the blanked up over him.

"Come on Celeste, let's let him sleep," he smiled, and sat down on a bed near Ivel. Celeste sat next to her best friend as he slid a pad of paper and some charcoal out from under his pillow. She watched silently as he continued on a scene he had been working on for a few days. It was simply a picture of the clouds floating lazily through the sky. To most, this would seem like a dull thing to sketch, but to a bird laguz trapped in slavery, there was nothing more beautiful.

"Do you truly believe we'll get out of here someday?" he asked suddenly, and in a voice so soft she barely heard him. She looked at his face. He looked so much older and more mature than someone his age should be. His eyes were almost empty as he stared at his artwork.

"I do," she murmured in a gentle whisper, "I can tell."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, now facing her. She was silent for a moment.

"I'm not...but I won't loose hope just yet..."

He smiled softly, and let out a small chuckle, "I wish I was still that innocent..." he said, shaking his head of messy black hair.

"Actually," Ivel murmured as she sat down next to them, "I think we all are...We just need to remember how," the children both nodded in agreement, "And Celeste, I believe it's time for you to be getting to bed."

"Yes mother," Celeste obediently got into her bed on the other side of the room. Her mother tucked her in, and tenderly kissed her cheek. The older version of the girl stared at her innocent sleeping self. She smiled sadly as the scene faded into black.

She woke up again, feeling more refreshed. It was getting close to noon now, so she decided to go see if there was anything to eat. After brushing her matted hair, and washing her face, she headed to the room that the mercenaries were eating in. Everyone else that wasn't in the desert appeared to be there already.

"Hello Celeste," Oscar greeted with a smile, "Haven't seen much of you this morning."

"Yeah," she yawned, "I was a little tired is all. What's for lunch?"

"Goddess knows," Kieran muttered with distaste. Celeste giggled softly, and took a seat between Oscar and Brom. She listened quietly to the conversations going about the table. This was the first time she had stayed behind for a major battle, and it was actually quite peaceful. Lunch was served no more than twenty minutes later. It wasn't too bad.

"Excuse me," she stood from the table when she was finished, "Hey, miss Tanith?"

"Yes?" the pegasus knight captain in charge of "babysitting" them looked at her boredly.

"Is there a nobleman by the name of Tarence?"

"Yes, actually...he was arrested a few months ago for laguz enslavement. He had been on the run for maybe a year before that. Why?"

Celeste sighed, wondering if she should tell someone from Begnion about her past, "Let's just say I know someone who used to be one of his slaves. They aren't here right now, but when I see them again, I'd like to be able to tell them if I know what's become of their companions."

"I wish I could help you," Tanith sighed, "But he said he sold most of them when a warrant went out for his arrest, and he even turned some loose in the countryside. None of his servants know who they were sold to, though we do have some ideas."

"Alright," Celeste sighed heavily, "Thanks anyways..."

"I'll let you know if something else comes up," the woman offered.

She nodded, and returned to where everyone else was still feasting. There she continued to listen to the stories, jokes, and arguments."

"Well would you look who's back," Gatrie beamed as Boyd entered the room. He was dripping wet, and the room started to smell of sweat the moment he came in. The archer wrinkled her nose.

"Where's Ike?" Titania asked worriedly, as he was normally the first to get back.

"He had a bone to pick with the Apostle," Boyd sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm about ready to take a bath in that fountain."

"Great. You go do that," Celeste grimaced. Other people began to file into the room. Most of them said a quick "hello" before running off to take a bath. Soren was the only one who stopped, to give them the details on the battle. Then he left too. A man with green hair, and something akin to a bathrobe entered the room. How he managed to wear long sleeves and a turtle-neck in the desert was beyond everyone. Celeste rose to her feet. Various forms of the phrase "Oh no" were heard throughout the room.

"Hey there," she greeted warmly, "My name is Celeste. I take it you're new to our company?"

"Yes I am. My name is Stefan. It's and honor to meet you," he bowed. She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. He just smiled back.

"What was that all about?" Makalov blurted.

"She does that to everyone when they first join our company," Brom explained, not really paying attention to who he was talking to.

"I never got a kiss," the ugly pink-headed guy complained.

"That's because your sister wouldn't let me. She said that she'd hurt me if I did. And I bruise easily, "Celeste lied, but knew that if Marcia were here, she would back her up on this.

"But she's not here right now."

"Makalov..." she sighed deeply, "Just _look _at the people around you. Do you _really _think that _this_ group would refrain from telling her? Trust me, we will both be better off if I don't."

"You're probably right," the sword knight muttered bitterly, turning back toward the table.

"Celeste? Is-is that you?" came an oddly familiar voice. She turned her head to see a tall, well built tiger laguz with bushy green hair tied back in a pony tail and bandana.

"Muarim!!" she squealed, jumping up onto him, "I can't believe it's you!!"

He chuckled, and set her down, "You certainly have grown these past few years."

"You two...know each other?" Astrid asked kindly. Celeste glanced nervously at Tanith. She could tell by the look of the falcoknight's face that she must have known she was lying about that "friend" of hers. The branded girl couldn't help but wonder if her mark had been showing.

"It's a long story," she sighed, "So...have you seen any of the others?"

He shook his head sadly, "But I know who most of them were sold to," he spoke quietly, glancing at the crowd at the table, "May we...step outside to talk about this?"

Celeste nodded, "Tanith, would you come too?" the knight followed them out.

Muarim sighed heavily when they got outside, "I don't know the name, but most everyone was sold to a man from Daein," Celeste's expression turned pained, and she tried not to imagine what they must be going through, "And Danny was sold to a man named Tanas...he thought she was half heron."

Celeste remembered Danny vividly. She was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever met other than her mother, and had a very nurturing/motherly personality. She had been a member of the raven laguz tribe with glossy, jet black hair and deep violet eyes. However, she had unusual markings on her wings. In the middle of each was a solid white patch. Like a magpie, which was what she looked like in her second form, complete with a white vest. Celeste wasn't surprised that someone who knew little about laguz would think her to be half heron.

"Excuse me, but...did you say Tanas?" Tanith (they have eerily similar names) asked skeptically. Muarim nodded, and the falcoknight left without another word.

"Was mother...sent to Daein?" the branded girl could barely bring herself to ask the question. He looked at her sadly.

"She...died a few months after you left..." he told her softly, "You had been all she was holding onto..."

Celeste fought back her tears, and nodded solemnly. Muarim patted her shoulder compassionately before heading back inside. She needed time to herself. Not that Volke cared.

"So you were a slave once, were you?" he asked casually from a nearby tree. She glared up at him.

"Perhaps. Why?"

"How did you manage to leave?" Celeste wasn't in the mood to argue with him, and she had a feeling that this would only come up later anyways, so she answered his question.

"I was forced to leave," she spat, "As far as most of the other servants were concerned, I was just another beorc, but was treated like a laguz. And rumors were starting to circulate. So Tarence made me go, and paid me to keep quiet."

"Is that how you got that ring?" Volke cocked an eyebrow. She nodded slowly.

"Not that it did any good," she snorted, "I still made a habit of dropping his name when it was convenient before I left Begnion...Happy now?"

He just shrugged, so she left. Once in her room, she fell on her bed and began to cry freely. Eventually, she exhausted herself, and fell asleep. That night was not but a void, however, and she was still tired come morning.

* * *

Frog: All done. It took me all day to type this because we had family over. I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't as funny as some, but it had some important information on her past. Reyson comes in next chapter, although there's no interaction between him and Celeste yet. And as always, please review. And good luck on all of your own stories if you have them! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fire Emblem.

Frog: I'm so sorry everyone, but this chapter is going to be incredibly short. I wasn't in much of a creative mood when I wrote it, and didn't have any good ideas. I couldn't really remember what it was like in the game either, even with the guidebook sitting right next to me. I just mainly needed to get past it so I could get to the next chapter. Which will be much longer, I promise. So sorry again if you were hoping for something better. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

* * *

"Celeste? Celeste!" a voice called, "Wake up will you!"

The archer snapped to attention. That was the second time she dozed off today. And they were _walking_! She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Next time, I'll push you over!" Lethe growled.

"Are you ok?" Titania asked worriedly. Celeste just nodded with obvious fatigue.

They were headed to Duke Tanas' manor. Apparently, Tanith had told the Apostle what Muarim said, and now they needed to go search his house. Many of the people who had been part of the desert battle were being given a rest today. So their group consisted of Ike, Titania, Muarim, Lethe, Celeste, Muarim's adopted kid Tormod, Stefan, Astrid, Mist, Soren, and Sothe. Fortunately they wouldn't be walking much further.

"Everyone wait here," Ike ordered as he went to talk to a man that was inflated like a balloon. Celeste averted her eyes. After a minute, Ike returned, and told them to look around.

"Well?" Celeste cocked her head curiously. They had been investigating (or _touring_ as the Tanas guy called it) for close to an hour now. Muarim was sniffing the air.

He sighed heavily, "It would be easier if I could be in my second form, but there is something here that's not a beorc."

"Do you think its Danny?" Tormod asked excitedly. The tiger laguz couldn't tell. Suddenly Mist and Titania ran up to Ike, speaking excitedly about a heron. Then Duke Tanas ordered that the mercenary company be killed. Celeste let out a tired sigh, and readied her bow.

The battle didn't last too long. Or at least, not as far as Celeste was concerned. It all flew by so fast. Maybe it was because Mia and Ilyana weren't there to distract her. Not to mention she was still pretty tired. Fortunately, she didn't fall asleep during the battle. The new guy that spoke in third person, named Devdan, was really the only interesting thing that happened, though.

They ran into the room where Duke Tanas and the heron were. Celeste stared dumbstruck at the beautiful creature. It had been years since she had last seen her mother, but perhaps it was just his whole regal aura that had her so in aw. 'Cause Ivel was still much prettier in her opinion.

The fat guy fled, and when Ike went over to try to help the heron, he got slapped. Celeste bit back a chuckle at the look on their commander's face. The heron then glared at the rest of them, and flew away. But before he left, he said something about an event that happened 20 years ago.

On their way back to the capital, Celeste thought about what he said. She knew what he was talking about. Danny had told her about the Serenes Massacre, to explain why she and Ivel were seen as so valuable. And if her hair had been a different color, Celeste would have too. The poor heron prince. No wonder he was so upset, he was holding a grudge.

"You're back!!" Mia squealed and gave the forest-haired girl a bear hug.

"Hi guys," Celeste greeted weakly, "Did you have fun while I was gone?"

"Well..." the myrmidon looked up thoughtfully.

"Zihark taught us how to play checkers!" Ilyana chimed.

"And Boyd finally learned the meaning of the phrase "Shut up"!" Mia smirked, "He was bugging us a lot today. You look beat."

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately," Celeste sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Then you should go take a rest," Ilyana chided, "Unless you want to eat first."

"No thanks. Duke Tanas made me loose my appetite," was the reply.

"He did?' the sword wielding girl looked at her questioningly, "He's really _that _ugly?"

"Trust me...he's _worse_ than _that_ ugly," the archer shuddered. And as far as the three girls were concerned, _that _ugly was also known as Makalov.

"How can anyone be more hideous than Makalov is!?" both purple haired girls gaped in unison.

"Ha! If Makalov was the prince of ugliness, Tanas would be the god of it," Celeste smiled wryly, "But don't worry, you probably don't ever have to lay eyes on him..."

Then Ike reappeared, "Everyone! Starting early tomorrow morning, we are going to search the remains of Serenes Forest to find the heron prince before Duke Tanas does!"

"Then again," the archer muttered sadly. Her friends shared horrified glances. And rightfully so.

* * *

Frog: I'm not sure if everyone agrees with me thinking Tanas is way uglier than Makalov, but I think that his weird obsession with herons makes him a lot worse. Sorry, just thought I might explain that. And sorry again for the short chapter. The next one is much better. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fire Emblem. I do own my OCs.

Frog: I had to get this chapter up as soon as possible, because I felt guilty. Don't mind me, I get paranoid easily. This has to be one of my favorite chapters in this story that I've written so far. It covers all four levels of Day Breaks. It's pretty funny I think. But that's just my opinion. But I hope you all like it too!

* * *

Celeste let out a depressed sigh. They had been searching the remains of Serenes Forest for days now. And everything was so dead that it doused all the joy she had. Everything looked the same, and they had been walking for hours.

Sometimes as they walked, she would wonder if her mother had stood in these same places when she was younger and the forest had been alive. But thoughts of the heron woman only seemed to make her feel worse.

The group they traveled in was small, so they wouldn't draw much attention. Besides Elincia, Nasir, Sanaki, Sigrun, and Tanith; their troop consisted of Ike, Celeste, Mist, Soren, Muarim, Mia, Boyd, Nephenee, Tormod, and Lethe. Everyone was pretty quiet. It would seem that their dismal surroundings made everyone fell a little depressed. Then some of Tanas' men appeared.

"Lovely..." Mia muttered as she drew her sword.

"Actually, these guys _are _quite lovely compared to their boss," then Celeste smirked evilly and whispered to her friend, "But nothing compared to Naesala, huh."

"Will you stop that!" the myrmidon, soon to be swordmaster, hissed.

"Not until you admit that you're over him, the arch prepared and arrow whilst Mia remained silent, "I'll take your closed mouth as a way of saying you haven't."

Her friend's face got red, "Just wait till you have a crush on someone. Then I'll show you."

"So what you're saying is that we'll blackmail each other with our secret crushes? My goodness, how far hast our friendship fallen..."

"Oh please," Mia rolled her eyes as her friend acted like she was about to swoon.

"Will you two hurry up?!" Ike yelled. The girls blinked, realizing how far behind they had gotten during their little discussion. Just then, three more soldiers approached from behind. The girls shrieked, and hurriedly caught up with the rest of the group. Then they helped Muarim, Tormod, and Nephenee finish off their pursuers. Once they were finished, the aqua haired soldier got a class change to a halberdier.

"No fair!" Mia wailed. Celeste patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Mia. It will be our turn soon enough." The myrmidon nodded reluctantly, and they continued on their way. Soon, all the enemy soldiers in the area were defeated, and they headed deeper into the forest. As they continued on their way, Celeste heard Nasir suggest they call for reinforcements.

"What is _he _still doing here, anyways?" Mia snorted, "Doesn't he have a boat to take care of?"

"I heard he sold it, so he could continue traveling with us," Boyd answered.

"Ah," they walked a little farther, "Oh look. More bad guys."

So they fought some more. Celeste and Soren hid behind a log, and fired arrows and magic at some approaching knights. Everyone else began to run ahead once they were gone. Then their reinforcements arrived. Rolf and...Volke...Joy...Celeste was planning on ignoring him when she overheard the shady thief guy telling Ike that he was charging double. She _had _to say _something_.

"Then you can take the extra money you got off my ring to cover those expenses," she sneered before running off. She could feel Volke glaring at her as she came to Muarim and Mia.

The group rounded a corner after taking out the wyvern rider, and saw something that shocked them all. Four men on horseback (three knights and a paladin) had a tiger laguz, of all things, pinned against the trees. It was the usual brown color, but a tad smaller with slightly shorter fangs than Mordicai or Muarim. And the mohawk thing on its neck curved over. Muarim just about stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it.

One of Tanas' men stabbed at it with their lance. The laguz swatted it away before returning to its regular form and slumping to its knees. It was a woman with short, dirty blonde hair. The longest strands of which covered the left side of her face. Her clothes were tattered, and barely more than shreds of fabric around the edges. She was well built (duh, she's a tiger laguz), but still had a full figured chest. And Celeste recognized her.

"Ticara!!" she shrieked. The woman's head shot up, and the stunned mercenary company came back to their senses. Soon the former Begnion noble's men were too preoccupied to bother with the tiger girl. Celeste knelt by her side.

"Ticara?" her voice was soft, "Is it r-really you?"

Mist ran up, and used a mend staff to heal most of Ticara's wounds before running off to help someone else. The laguz woman wiped the blood from her lip, before turning to the green-haired girl with a friendly smile.

"You have your mother's eyes," she said plainly. Celeste gave her a tight hug.

"W-we all thought they killed you," the young archer's voice was dazed as she pulled away.

"Ah, I escaped when they took me away," she snorted, seeming to mock the men who thought they could hold her. She attempted to stand, but needed the help of her branded friend to do so. The rest of the group had finished off the remaining soldiers by now, and were watching them.

"Who's this?" Ike asked as he approached.

"This is Ticara. An old friend," Celeste introduced, "Ticara, this is Ike, our commander. You wouldn't happen to have seen a heron around here, would you?" There was time for catching up later, when they actually got our of this place.

"Actually...yes. I have," Ticara said, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"Really? When? Where?" Ike demanded, but there was excitement in his voice.

"Follow me," she began to walk deeper into the forest's heart. The group followed. Soon they came to a place that...actually had grass.

"Little heroooon girrrl!" Ticara called in a sing-song voice (already feeling better I guess), "Where aaarrreee youuuuu!"

"Heron _girl_?" poor Ike looked so confused.

Sure enough, however, the said creature walked out of the trees. Celeste had to put her hand under her chin to keep herself from gaping, Ticara smiled sweetly at her, and Ike and the rest of the group were all tongue-tied. However, the heron seemed terrified of so many knew faces, and fainted. Ike swiftly caught her.

"Oh. The poor dear," came a smooth female voice from their right. A bird laguz woman with black and white wings stepped out of the shadows with an expression of pity.

"Danny!!" Celeste squealed. The two long lost friends embraced.

"My how you've grown," the raven/magpie commented and then turned to Ike, "Are you the leader of this group?"

"Yes."

"Then this heron girl is your responsibility. So it's up to you to make sure she's safe until she wakes up."

"But I..."

"No buts. Now be a good little boy and do as I say," Danny instructed while waving a finger. Ike glared at her a little, but complied anyways.

"Ouch!" Volke growled and yanked a puppy off his leg, "Why you little..."

Danny promptly went up to him, and took it from him with a look that could kill. She held it in her arms as it transformed into a little boy with pointy ears and a fluffy grey tail. He giggled cutely. Volke glared at him, and Danny slapped him in response.

"Don't treat a child like that!" she scolded.

"What is it?" Tormod asked while looking at the child.

"He's a wolf laguz," Danny smiled down a it tenderly, "His name's Aiden. I adopted him."

"There are wolf laguz?"

"Apparently if that things any proof," Ticara shrugged, "...Muarim? Is that you?"

The green tiger laguz removed his Demi band, "It is good to see the two of you again."

"How long have you guys been here?" Celeste asked as the group continued deeper into the forest.

"I've been here since I escaped all those years ago, since I didn't really know where else to go. And Danny came along after she was sold to some noble man, but also got away. And her kid we just found wondering around here," Ticara explained, "Why are we going deeper into the forest? You already found a heron."

"We're looking for a guy heron," Mia informed her.

"There's another one?...Who are you again?"

"This is my best friend, Mia," Celeste introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Danny smiled warmly.

"Why do you need to find this other heron?" the tiger girl asked skeptically.

"Because he was sold to Duke Tanas, but managed to get away when we tried to help him," Danny shuddered at the mention of the Duke's name, "And now the Apostle of Begnion wants to apologize for the Serenes Massacre, and we need to find him before these freaks who are foolish enough to work for the fat guy do."

"Huh. I wish I could help..." Danny sighed sadly, "But he had my wings clipped..."

Celeste's head snapped in her direction. Sure enough, her feathers were only half the length they used to be, if even that. She could see in her eyes that it was painful for the magpie never be truly free again. The land they lived on would always be her prison, and Duke Tanas had thrown away the key...either that or eaten it...

"Don't worry. I'll help for your sake," Ticara reassured, slapped her friend painfully on the back.

"Well then you had better work extra hard, and not slack off!"

"Eep!!" Mia shrieked, and hid behind them, "I-i-it's here."

They followed the direction of the myrmidon's shivering finger, and saw Duke Tanas. Celeste winced when she looked his way, and quickly looked at the beautiful ashen grey earth they were walking on. And the ugly guy wanted to pretty heron girl Ike was carrying.

The group soon found themselves surrounded, so the made a defensive formation. Fighters on the outside; and healers, archers, and "defenseless" magpies and their adopted children in the center. Mist was busy during this one. However, soon Rhys and Ilyana came in. Of course, they had to be rescued by Muarim and Ticara almost instantly. And since the two tigers were gone, the two recently upgraded snipers were left open to attack. Celeste let out a small shriek as she backed into Danny to get away from an enemy's lance. He fell down dead before he could touch her. Mia was standing behind him.

"You scream like a little girl," the myrmidon(still) muttered.

"Well, she is still a bit of a little girl," Danny giggled playfully, ignoring the glare she received as a result.

"When did you become a sniper?!" if looks could kill, Celeste's ghost would have died, "Where have you been getting so much experience? Last I checked, I've killed a whole lot more enemies than you!"

"Paragon," Celeste answered proudly. Mia just shook her head.

"I hate you..."

"Why? It's not my fault you're..."

Now Celeste's ghost would have died five times over. Mia would have taken her anger out on some of the enemy, but they retreated, making her even more upset. Boyd, if you are listening to the author, **STAY AWAY** from Mia!! Of course, being Boyd, and being that he can't hear me, he didn't listen.

"Somethin' wrong Mia?" he asked. Being around Ike so much was doing wonders to both of their stupidity and obliviousness levels.

Mia didn't say anything. Instead she literally _picked up_ Boyd (who had just recently become a warrior), and threw him against a tree. And somehow or other, that got her some experience points, and Celeste suddenly found herself looking at a swordmaster. Her friend looked down at herself blankly before...

"Hooray!!"she jumped in the air, and skipped away. After blinking a few times, Celeste shook her head. She needed a break.

"Come on everyone. Let's go," Soren called in irritation. The archer helped Boyd up, and they continued still deeper into the woods. And wonder of wonders, they ran into Duke Tanas _again_. And he _still_ wanted the poor unconscious bird girl.

So a _forth _battle began. There was a magic user on the other side of the trees that was pelting them with Meteor spells. Then there were several paladins, and a big mud puddle. You can imagine how much Mia enjoyed going through _that _in her new swordmaster boots. Stefan and Oscar joined them after a little while, and then the unexpected happened once again.

"I smell birds," Ticara's tone was emotionless as she before she went into beast form.

"Huh?" Celeste looked at her puzzled. Then she heard a rush of air behind her. She cautiously turned around to face three hawks (sizes small, medium, and extra large) and the heron they had been looking for. They kind of just stared at her, and she kind of just stared back.

"Um...Can I help you?" she asked blankly.

"Ahem, Celeste," Lethe whispered harshly, the archer jumped to see the cat laguz at her shoulder, "Be careful what you say. That's the king of Phoenicis!"

Celeste looked at the hawks and then back at her, "You mean the big one?" she whispered back. Lethe gave her a look.

"Yes you idiot!" Lethe hissed, and ran off.

Celeste turned back to them and smiled sheepishly, "Uh...hi. Are you guys on our side?"

"Which side are you on?" the king of Pheonocis apparently wasn't a very trusting person. So she turned around, and began pointing to her allies.

"I'm on that one's side, and that one, and that one, and...I really wish I wasn't on _that _one's side," she muttered, as she pointed in Volke's direction. He glared at her, and she turned back around, "So...are you? Or should I start running for my life now."

The blonde hawk smirked, "No, I think we're on your side."

"Great!" the archer's expression brightened, "King of Pheonicis, meet King of Horrendous Ugliness," she gestured to where Tanas was standing, "Nice meeting you!"

She ran off, hearing two of the hawks transforming behind her. She notched an arrow, and fired it at a pegasus knight. Unfortunately, the stupid horse wasn't watching where it was going as it fell (she refused to admit that it was her not paying attention), and it landed on top of her. And that was where she spent the rest of the battle.

"Hello? Can someone help me now? Please?" she whimpered once the sounds of battle had died. She soon felt the stupid horse being shoved off of her. She looked up to see Boyd and Oscar. She said a quick thank you.

"Are you ok?" the now paladin asked her worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine," Celeste replied sarcastically, "I just spent close to twenty minutes under a winged freak of a horse!" then she began to walk away as she dusted herself off, muttering disdainfully, "I _hate _pegasi! I hate them with all my heart. They all need to fall from the sky dead. Just not on top of _me_! I hate them, and everything about them. I hate their falsely innocent eyes. I hate the way they bob up and down in flight. I hate the way their owners think they are the most marvelous things to ever walk the earth. And I _HATE _their white **_FEATHERS_**"

Celeste was now yelling at no one in particular...or so she thought. Because she suddenly found her face about 2-3 inches away from the heron prince's. She blinked several times as her senses returned. He stared back, just as stunned. And Mia, being the annoying idiot she sometimes is, ran over, and pushed their heads together. Basically resulting in a kiss. Both blushed as the swordmaster ran away laughing maniacally. Celeste spun around and glared at her.

"What was that for!?" she demanded.

"We're even now," Mia responded with a girly giggle.

"We're wha...oh that," the archer shook her head, "Ticara!"

"You called," the tiger woman smirked, appearing next to her. She knew how this was going to end.

"Sick'em," she pointed to Mia whose face went white as a newly washed sheet.

"With pleasure. I'm borrowing this," she ran passed Muarim, grabbing his Demi band in the process. Mia screamed, and tried to run away, while Muarim stood there in a slight daze for a moment.

"Anyways," Celeste sighed as she turned back to the heron prince, "I apologize for that. Please don't send your, err, friends after her...or me for that matter."

"It won't be necessary," he assured, looking past her at where Ticara had the swordmaster up a tree, "I think she will have sufficient punishment by the end of the day."

"I'll see to it," Celeste muttered more to herself than to him, and she turned to leave. He hurried over to Ike who was still carrying the other heron. The green-haired girl leaned against a dead tree with a sigh. Danny soon joined her, holding a sleeping Aiden in her arms.

"That was pretty funny," the magpie chuckled, "But you handled it well."

"Thanks," was the half-hearted response.

"What's it like?" a red color began to come to the girl's cheeks, so Danny quickly added, "To see another heron, I mean."

She shrugged a little, "They aren't like mother..."

"Hm..." they were silent after that, and then followed the group back to where the Apostle was waiting.

Along the way, the other bird laguz were giving Danny suspicious looks. She tried to ignore them, but it was becoming apparent that it was getting on her nerves. Oh, and Mia was slung unconscious over Ticara's shoulder, with several scratches,

"Where's Aiden?" Danny asked looking around.

"Who's Aiden? the Hawk King asked skeptically from above. She glared at him.

"What is your problem!?" the magpie finally snapped, "I have done a _thing_ and you're all giving me dirty looks!"

"Sorry, we just aren't very trusting of you crows right now," he snorted indignantly.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because your king is the one who sold Reyson to that...thing!"

"And why should you be upset at _me _for that?! I've never stepped foot in Kilvas!! And...would you get down here! I shouldn't have to look up to argue with someone!!"

Surprisingly, he did as he was asked, and started walking next to her, "How could you have never been to Kilvas? Your a crow, for goddess sake!"

Danny slapped him then. He completely froze as his left cheek turned a little red from her hand, and then he just stood there, unable to believe she actually had the nerve to do that. However, he couldn't do anything back, because as we all know; if a woman slaps you (and assuming you're a guy) there is nothing you can do about it, and still keep what little dignity you may have left.

"I'll have you know that I was _born _into slavery, and have had well over fifty masters! And it just so happens that my last one was the same overweight toadmonkey that your little friend was sold to! Because _he_ thought that I was half bloody heron!!"

She was now just about shrieking in his face, causing him to flinch with each syllable. And for some reason, it also caused the pin-topped hawk to nearly fall out of the sky. Danny just stood there in front of him fuming for a minute.

"Would you please get your pet off of me," someone behind her growled.

"Oh, Aiden. There you are," Danny picked up the little wolf laguz, who immediately let go of Volke's arm. He was teething, or so Danny said. He transformed and looked up at her innocently. However, the look he sent Volke's way was one of _pure EVIL_.

"Would you gentlemen please excuse me," the magpie sighed heavily and began to walk away, "I'm about ready to loose my temper."

"She didn't _already _loose her temper?" Rolf asked worriedly.

"Nope. If she had, she would have dug her fingernails into his ear, and screamed in it at a caliber that would make dogs bark in Kansas," Ticara explained as though it were no big deal. The pin-topped hawk got a little pale. By now the king of Pheonicis had returned to the sky, more than a little dazed.

"Kansas?" Celeste looked at her skeptically.

Her friend paused in thought before shrugging, "I don't know! Never mind!"

After watching the Apostle actually _bow _before the heron siblings, the important people followed them deeper into the forest. Of course, Celeste and her friends weren't among them, so they were all sitting on a log near the edge of the forest. Except for Mia. She was tied to a nearby tree, and was yet to wake up.

"Has anyone ever told you how much you look like your mother?" Danny mused.

"I was just saying that earlier!" Ticara beamed, "She's definitely Ivel's daughter!"

"Really? I do?" Celeste cocked her head.

"Well, except for your hair, but otherwise, yeah," the tiger laguz woman nodded. Danny and Muarim agreed.

"Uhh..." Mia began to stir.

"Do you think we should let her down now?" Muarim asked.

"Sure. Why not. We can deal with her more lat...er..." the young archer froze, her eyes becoming distant.

"Celeste? Helloooo," Ticara waved a hand in front of her face.

A moment later, they found themselves surrounded by green. And pollen. Mia was allergic to pollen. Not that anyone was paying attention to her near constant sneezing.

Muarim, Danny, and Ticara turned when they heard a soft tune. Celeste was sitting on a log, eyes closed with a joyful tear running down her cheek. She was humming a song similar to one that she frequently heard Mist humming, but had otherwise never heard anything like it before. Through her mother's blood, Serenes Forest was her home too. Whether she would ever by welcome there...well we'll just have to find out.

* * *

Frog: Wow, that was really long. My hand hurts now. Sorry if it has some grammar errors, I was too worn out by the end of this to care. I hoped you all liked it, though. And about the Kansas thing; we live in the western part of the U.S. The expression I made Ticara say, is a comment that Lizard frequently makes about my voice when it _occasionally _gets really high pitched. Please review. Bye!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: nothing from Fire Emblem belongs to me

Frog: I don't look at very many GoD spoilers. I just saw a picture of Nike or whatever her name is and wanted to know what she was. Since I didn't believe there could be something like a persian cat laguz. Other than that, I've accedently read a rumor or two or what have you, and I've seen a few of the movies on YouTube. Not that I can understand what they say since it's in Japanese, they're just fun to watch. Anyways. I didn't update anything yesterday because we had a sleepover the night before with our relatives, and we were around them all day. I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

To summerize, Ike had become a general, their army had been almost doubled by Begneon reinforcements, and they were low on tents. So every circular tent had to have a least three and no more than six occupants. Currently they had just enough for every tent to have exactly three (with one or two exceptions). However, chances were they would get more recruits eventually. This is how everyone was divided up so far:

Ike, Soren, Boyd

Titania, Mist, Jill

Mordicai, Lethe, Stefan

Muarim, Tormod, Ticara

Oscar, Kieran, Rolf

Brom, Nephenee, Astrid

Makalov, Marcia, Volke (Ha! Ha!)

Ilyana, Zihark, Sothe

Gatrie, Devdan, Tanith (poor Tanith)

Mia, Celeste, Danny, Aiden (but he doesn't really count)

Nasir bought his own tent, and Elincia was extra special so she got a tent all to herself

Each tent had a small hole in the top for smoke from a fire. Which was a good thing, because winter was fast approaching and they were headed North into Daein. Their first stop was a wall that blocked their passage into the country.

Muarim said something in beast form and Ticara turned to Celeste and Mia with a smirk.

"They're back."

"Who?" the sniper asked before hearing a hawk's cry, "You have _got _to be kidding."

Sure enough, it was the same group as before. They couldn't really make out any of what was being said, but they had a feeling that their army was about to get a little bigger. Danny approached Celeste.

"Here. You may want this just to be on the safe side," she handed the girl a black silk choker, which she gladly accepted. Then she carefully tied it over her mark.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked the magpi curiously, not noticing what the idea of the necklace was about.

"Princess Elincia invited me to stay with her. The girl can actually be a pretty decent conversationalist when she wants to. Although she seems quite smitten with your commander. Now where did that child run off to?"

"Look for Volke," Celeste suggested dryly. Aiden seemed out to get the man. Too bad he wasn't big enough to do any real damage.

Just as Danny was about to go searching, they heard a pained yelp that was soon followed by the crying of a baby. The magpi pushed by a few people, and saw Leanne bending over to cradle the weeping Aiden. She rocked him in her arms, singing softlly.

"Momma?" he saw Danny, and reached toward her. The heron princess smiled warmly as the other girl approached and took her son. The tiny wolf laguz clutched onto her, sobbing quietly.

"Is he alright?" Ike asked worriedly. Danny caressed the boy fondly for a moment.

"I-I think so..."

"What's the big idea!?!" the blonde hawk yelled at someone in the crowd, "I saw you throw him, so don't try to deny it!"

Volke stepped out with a dully arrogent look, "That's what happens when you don't keep your children under control. Next time, I'll throw him in the water, and watch him drown!"

Danny clutched her son a little closer, her eyes betraying both hatred and fear. If someone hurt Aiden, it would be over her dead body. He was going to pay for this incident later.

"You will do no such thing!" Ike growled. Volke gave him a look that clearly stated he didn't care.

"An army encampment is no place for a child anyways," he muttered, before walking off.

"Heron princess?" Danny began, turning to Leanne, "You're going elsewhere, right? Do you think you could take my son with you...just for the time being?" she pleaded. Leanne nodded with an understanding smile, and took Aiden in her arms again. The little boy looked at his mother with big questioning eyes. She gave him a little kiss on the forehead. She didn't want to let him go, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him to leave that thief alone.

"You be good now," she said softly, standing up straight again, and nodded to the heron, "Thank you."

"If I may point out that we still need to go into battle," Soren grumbled.

"Oh, right. Thank you again, King Pheonicis," Ike smiled as sincerely as he could at the large man. Tibarn smiled slightly back and nodded before he and Leanne took off.

"Alright everyone," Ike barked once they were gone, "Would Soren, Mist, Boyd, Nephenee, Rolf, Celeste, Mia, Lethe, Tanith, Reyson, and Janaff please get into formation."

"Wait! What kind of formation?" the hawk, Janaff, complained.

"He just means stand anywhere near the rest of the group," Celeste called. Everyone not participating in the battle backed away, and the fight began. Both archers had chest keys.

Celeste headed to the chest North of where they first entered the wall. Inside was a recovery staff. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath. Suddenly, she heard a strange tune, and her body became renergized. She looked up and was surprised to see it was Reyson.

"There are some pallidens comming. It isn't safe for you at the back of the group," he informed her. She glanced at the stairs, and could hear a horse's whinny comming from the bottom. She started to leave, but stopped when she realized he wasn't.

"Aren't you comming?" she eyed him skeptically.

"I'll catch up in a moment. Don't worry about me," he tried to reasure. She wasn't sure she believed him, so she didn't go far. Moments later, however, she watched him transform into a beautiful white bird. He flew by her a ways, and sang to four other soldiers (Muarim, Janaff, Mia, and Nephenee) who then moved to take care of the pallidens. Celeste continued farther along.

"Rolf? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly at seeing the sadened look on his face.

"Shinon's on the enemy's side," he murmered.

"Shinon?" she followed his gaze to where Ike was fighting a red-haired sniper not too far from where they stood, "Who is he?"

Rolf sniffed, "He used to be a part of our mercenary company, but he and Gatrie left when Commander Greil died and Ike took over."

Celeste watched Ike's movements carefully. They were cautious, and he was obviously trying not to fatally wound the other man. She put a reasuring hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"He won't die," she told him softly. They looked up when they heard an agitated squawk. Janaff didn't look too happy.

"What's with him?" Mia asked, comming up to them, followed by Muarim, Nepheneee, and Reyson who was back in his default form.

The heron narrowed his eyes, "Crows..."

The archer girl sighed and turned back to Rolf, "Ready?"

He nodded, trading his steel bow for a long bow. Celeste took out her laguz bow, and put her iron bow in its holding place on her back. They headed into the area where Ike and Shinon had been moments before. By now, the red-haired man had been taken to camp by a pegasus knight. Rolf opened the chests as they passed through.

Ike, Boyd, and Tanith were fighting enemies in a particularly narrow part of the wall. Celeste positioned herself behind Boyd. They could hear two crows entering on the other side of the wall. The warrior suddenly ran forward to kill an enemy bishop before he could heal his fellow Daeins. Celeste took a few steps out to see if she could spot the enemy laguz, unaware of the danger not far away.

She didn't hear the foot steps of the sage fast approacing. She heard Ike shout that she was in harms way too late, as his voice was drowned out by a howling wind. The magic cut her skin and the fabric of her turtle-neck like thousands of swarming knives. She had no time to change her weapon, so the moment she saw Kayachey, she fired away with her laguz bow. He was hit in the lower arm, and the spell stopped.

Celeste stumbled back a few steps into safety. Her countless cuts were bleeding more than she was comfortable with. She leaned against the wall, allowing the cold stone to numb some of the pain she felt. The next thing she knew, there was a soft green glow around her, and the cuts closed neatly. She looked _up _to see Mist holding a heal staff.

"When did you get a horse?" Celeste exclaimed in surprise, her breathing becomming steady once more.

"This used to be Oscar's horse. But when he became a palliden, Begnion provided him with a new white one. He gave me this when I became a valkurie earlier today!"

"Congratulations!" the older girl smiled warmly before Mist rode off to help someone else.

"Are you ok?" Mia asked as she and Rolf ran up. The younger archer's face was pale and worried.

"I'm fine," Celeste did a short spin, "See?"

The other two nodded hesitantly, and said nothing more. Janaff eyed them leeringly as they returned to the fray.

The battle was over shortly, and soon they were setting up camp on the Daein side of the wall. Celeste and Mia were moving a trunk of their belongings into their tent, when Danny approached with the three new bird laguz in tow.

"Girls, these are our new tent mates," she introduced. They shared a nervous glance and set the chest down.

"I'll go move some stuff," Mia offered, and headed inside.

"Why all of them?" Celeste asked the question before she realised she was speaking. Fortunaly, they didn't seem to find it rude.

"Our king ordered us to protect Reyson," the taller hawk explained, "And they didn't have any other tents left."

"That black-haired beorc, with the red-thingy on his forehead recommended we bunk with you guys," Janaff continued.

"You mean Soren," Celeste corrected, "Danny, would you please help me with this?"

"Of course," the magpi turned to the other laguz, "You're welcome to start moving your things in too."

"We don't have much," the tall hawk, Ulki told them.

"Well, make yourselves at home," the archer smiled welcomingly as she and Danny lifted the chest, and carried it inside.

By now, Mia had cleared out half of the tent to make room. The three other bird laguz entered with the sleeping mats and blankets they had been supplied with, along with a few other personal belongings.

"Well first of all," Danny sighed as she plopped down on her mat, "We should intoduce ourselves. I'm Danny, and this is Celeste and Mia."

"Janaff, Ulki, and Prince Reyson," the blonde hawk said informally, pointing to each one in turn with his thumb.

Mia gave Celeste an expectant look. The green-haired girl cocked her head in confusion.

"Well..." the swordmaster looked irritated.

"Well what?"

"What about your ritual?"

Celeste shook her head, "I quit that when we left Begnion. Too many new faces. Too troublesome."

"What ritual?" Janaff inquired, cocking his head.

"She _used _to greet newcomers with a hug or a kiss on the cheek," Mia explained quickly before anyone could stop her.

"Ohhh," the hawk boy nodded, "You mean beorc can really be that affectionate?"

"What do you mean by that?" Celeste cocked an eyebrow at him.

"It's just...from what I saw today, you aren't very caring for one another."

"We are too!" Mia snapped.

"Not the way _you _act!" he retorted, "In Pheonicis, if someone got hurt like that, we would show much more interest in their well being. Not just ask if they were ok once and then leave!"

"Janaff," Celeste sighed heavily, "Mia, Rolf, and myself are all mercenaries. We're differant from most people. Our blood means nothing, and death is as common as a spring rain. When you're a mercenary, the only way you can live is by ending the lives of others. Same goes for mercenaries on the enemy's side. We are normally only worth as much as our employers pay us; Princess Elincia being a rare, but appreciated exception to that line of thought."

"But..." Reyson's face seemed twisted between disgust and pity, "What does that have to do with how you were all acting?"

"As I said, we're paid to kill. We all had to get back to the battle and help. That's what's most important. There isn't time to waste on concern for another's well being if you know that they're going to be ok in the long run. I know that death is commonly too easily accepted by people like us, but..."

"The life of a mercenary is destined to be a life alone," Mia's voice held no emmotion as she spoke, "That's what a mentor told me once. Groups like Ike's are few and far between, where all the members truly care about what happens to one another."

"What a sad mentality," Janaff commented bluntly.

"You're lucky that you don't ever have to understand..." the sniper sighed again softly.

"But don't you have family or anything like that?" Reyson asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. My mother is dead, and I haven't seen my father or older brother since I was five," then she added, "It's a long story that I don't wish to explain."

Mia shrugged, "I'd rather not talk about my past either..."

"That reminds me..." Danny interjected, and started to search through a sack of her things, "Here..."

Celeste took the pad of paper form her, "Is this?..."

"Rueben's sketchbook," the magpi smiled tenderly, "He said that if I ever saw you again, he wanted you to have it."

She flipped through the charcoal artwork. There was a picture of the gardens, the window, several pictures of clouds, a picture of her while she was sleeping in sound innocence, and sketches of their other roomates. Then she came to the last page. It was a picture of Ivel as she sat on her chair in the sunlight. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and her head was bowed as in prayer.

Rueben had never attempted a picture of Ivel before. He hadn't felt that he was a good enough artist. It was something he only could have done after Celeste left. As Ivel's health began to rapidly deteriorate, he must have decided to draw a picture since it was becomming apparent that the mother and daughter may never see each other again. Celeste's eyes watered as she gazed at it.

"Is that a heron?" Mia asked as she crawled closer for a better look. Reyson perked up.

"She was...a very dear friend of ours..." Danny murmered softly.

"Who drew it?" Janaff asked as he stood behind them so he could see too.

"His name was Rueben," Celeste told him softly, "He was a raven laguz. Another dear friend. Probably my best friend growing up..."

"How did you know so many laguz?" Ulki asked cautiously, not wanting to appear nosy.

"It's a _very _long story."

"We understand," Reyson nodded as she quietly closed the book. The green-haired girl then reverently placed it in a chest of her belongings. Then she took out some folded clothes for tomorrow. Her currant ones were a little torn up, and not very fitting for the sniper anymore. She just kept forgetting to change them.

"Goodnight everyone," she sighed tiredly as she pulled the blankets up over herself. A chorus of similar phrases followed as the fire in the center was dimmed, and they prepared for as good a night's sleep as is possible on the floor of a tent. They were going to need all they could get. After all, they were in enemy territory now.

* * *

Frog: I hoped you all liked it! The next chapter is another one of my favorites. See if you can guess a few reasons why that might be. Please review! Bye! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: nothing from fire emblem belongs to me

Frog: No, Mia doesn't throw another rock at Naesala, I'm afraid. She's been told not to. However, if I _had _decided to make her throw something at him, it would have hit him this time! Mwahaha!! Erm...sorry...I get carried away.

This chapter is shorter than I thought it was going to be, but I hope you like it anyways.

* * *

Celeste woke up early the next morning. No one else seemed to be awake yet, so she took her new clothes, and got dressed behind a screen in their tent. Her new clothes consisted of a white leather skort (or however it's spelled) similar in style to her grey one. And her new top was light pink with sleeves that went to her elbows and hugged her arms, and some gold embroidery. Unlike her turtle-neck, this one went below her collar bone a ways. But the choker Danny gave her kept her from being too worried about her mark. This blouse also had a more snug fit. She also put on one of those leather things that go over your chest. And she didn't change her boots.

Once she was finished dressing, she sat down on her mat, and began to mend her old blouse. Even if she had a new outfit, it didn't hurt to keep the old one in shape. Just in case this one got damaged.

"You should be a seamstress or something," Janaff commented from across the fire. She looked up from her work to see that everyone else was waking up as well.

"I have lots of experience," Celeste spoke as she seemed to make one of the holes disappear before their very eyes.

"What's with your new outfit?" Mia muttered drowsily, as she propped herself up on her elbow, "It's so girly."

"Blame Danny. She's the one who insited I buy it."

"Aw. I think it looks cute on you," the magpi giggled, "Pink was one of your favorite colors when you were little."

Just then, a snowball fell from the small hole at the top of the tent, and put out the fire. The place instantly went dark. Janaff yelped in surprise.

"I can't see!!" he wailed. Celeste sighed, and opened the tent flap. She took a step outside to see what was going on.

"How..." she was suddenly hit in the back of the head by another snowball. She sput around to see Boyd practically falling out of a tree with laughter. When she hurled a clump of snow at him herself, he did fall.

"Nice shot," Mia commented as she exitted the tent, sword in hand.

"I'm a sniper. I've got good accuracy," the green-haired girl stated proudly, "Come on. We better start packing up. These feather heads can't see in the dark to save their life."

"They can't?"

"Unfortuatly, no," Reyson shook his head, as he joined them outside.

Mia shrugged, and helped her friend drag everything out of the tent. Ulki and Janaff then took the stuff to one of the wagons, while the two beorc(ish) girls and Danny took down the tent itself.

"Sorry I'm not much help..." Reyson said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. We're capable," Celeste reasured, trying not to pant too much. The hawks took the packed tent away to the wagons too.

"Now what?" the heron prince asked curiously, seeing that almost everyone else was packed up as well. Boyd sat up from a snowpile.

"We march until we find more badguys. Fun huh?" he said with that stupidly goofy grin of his.

"Did you already get packed up?" Celeste asked skeptically. His face paled, and he ran off. The sniper sighed in exasperation and muttered under her breath, "Next time I'll hit him with an arrow."

About twenty minutes later, they were marching. And it was about fifty minutes after that, that they indeed did run into more Daeins...and crows. Reyson looked like a three-year-old who's trying to act extra mad with his arms tightly crossed over his chest, and scowling bitterly at the ground.

"Something wrong?" Celeste asked casually as Ike consulted Soren on stratagy for the upcomming battle.

"Naesala's here," he hissed with obvious hatred.

"Oh..." Celeste glanced at Mia, whose face had grown a little pale now. _Why _did she have to get a crush on _him _of all people?

"Alright. For this battle, I would like Mist, Boyd, Nephenee, Celeste, Mia, Rolf, Shinon, Reyson, Janaff, Muarim, Soren, and Oscar to participate," Ike ordered.

Everything was going pretty smoothly at first, until King Kilvas went over to talk with Reyson. And by the look on the heron's face, things weren't promising to end well. Celeste sighed, and cautiously approached them.

"What's up?" she asked lightly as she looked up (ironically) at the hovering bird laguz, "Is something wrong, Reyson?"

"Who's this?" Naesala asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Go away, Celeste. This doesn't concern you," Reyson muttered. She gave him a look that clearly stated that it did to. The ravens were making things more difficult than they needed to be. He ignored her, and continued talking to Naesala. Celeste butted in again when it was becomming apparent that they weren't getting anywhere.

"Why are you so mad at him anyways?" she asked dumbly. The heron prince glared at her.

"He _sold _me!! You knew that already!"

She shrugged, "I could do worse."

"Oh really," Reyson snorted indignantly.

"Yeah. I could actually do it right now if I wanted to."

"Prove it."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it'd be mean!"

"I don't believe you then."

This seemingly childish argument went on awhile longer. Naesala just watched in amusement as both of them began to get more and more frustrated. Especially Celeste. Soon, however, Boyd of all people came up to them to see what was going on.

"Celeste? What are you doing?" he asked skeptically. She looked at him for a moment, her anger boiling a little more than was probably safe at Reyson's stubborness; before turning back to the heron prince.

"Fine!!" she growled, and then whispered something in the warrior's ear. Boyd's eyes got wide as she stepped away. The sniper immediatly regretted telling him, realizing her mistake. But anger tends to cloud people's thoughts.

"Mia!! You have a crush on the king of Kilvas!!?!!" Boyd yelled to the swordmaster.

Everything froze, and looked at her. Every alli and enemy alike. Even Ashura, herself, was staring at her. Mia looked at Boyd in bewilderment. Then at Naesala. Then a Boyd again. Then at Reyson and Celeste. Then at the sky as she fainted. As did Janaff.

"I hope you're happy..." the sniper death glared at Reyson, before slapping him, and running off to help her fallen friend. Slowly, everyone came back to their senses, so the battle continued.

"Um...ok. I forgive you..." Reyson muttered blankly, as he touched his reddening cheek.

"Thanks," the Crow King grinned and motioned for his troops to leave the battlefield, "Oh and...take this as an "I'm sorry" gift."

"Isn't this a beorc trinket," the heron looked at the ring in his hand.

"Well yes. But it works well. If you don't want it, you can give it to her," he gestured to where Mia was still laying unconscious, and then added absentmindedly, "She doesn't look half bad, actually."

Reyson looked at him in shock as he waved goodbye, and followed his soldiers off the battlefield. The heron prince just shook his head, and flew off in Mia's direction. The least he could do was help the poor girl. It was particially his fault after all.

* * *

That evening when the camp had been set up, Mia was sitting alone in their tent. Celeste opened the tent flap, and entered quietly.

"Sorry," she murmered softly as she sat down, "I wasn't thinking straight."

The swordmaster shrugged casually, "S'ok. I now have a justifiable reason to run Boyd through with my sword the next time he crosses me. Where is everyone else, anyways?"

"Danny was talking with Ticara and Muarim last I saw her. Janaff apparently had a heart attack, and is in the infermary. Ulki is there to look after him. And I don't know nor care where that stupid heron is."

"I'm right here, actually," Reyson sighed as he entered the tent, and sat down. Celeste refused to look at him.

"Hmph. And it was only a few hours ago that you were trying to get him to forgive a friend of his. Yet you won't forgive him," Mia scoffed.

"He hasn't asked for forgiveness yet," Celeste responded as though he weren't there.

"Well then, I'm sorry," Reyson said sincerely. Celeste looked at him, and nodded, before laying down on her mat.

"Doesn't help me feel any better though..." she grumbled to herself as she threw blankets over her head. To Reyson, she still seemed angry.

"Celeste..."

"Don't talk to me!" came her angry muffled voice. He winced and looked down at his hands sadly.

"Don't mind her right now," Mia reasured, "It's probably just that time of the month."

"Shut up, Mia!!" Celeste growled, her face still covered by fabric. The heron prince nodded slowly in mild embarassment.

"Oh...you can have this," he sighed after a moment, tossing her the ring, "Naesala gave it to me, but said that if I didn't want it, you could have it."

"Seriously?" the swordmaster's head snapped up from inspecting the metal band.

"Yeah...I think he also mentioned something about you being attractive," Reyson muttered. She giggled and blushed.

"Did he really?" she asked happily. Reyson smiled at her reaction and nodded. Then the hawks came into the tent.

"What's with Celeste?" Janaff asked, pausing over her.

"Don't bother her," Mia sighed as she place the ring fondly on her thumb. It was a bit big for her slender fingers.

"Why?" the blonde hawk nudged her with his foot.

"Go away!" the pile of blankets complained.

"She's suffering from PMS," the swordmaster explained as though her friend wasn't there.

"I heard that!" Celeste sat up, and glared at her.

"See what I mean?" Janaff nodded nervously, and carefully slid past the agitated bow wielder.

"Alright everyone. Bed time!" Danny chimed as she came in, and went to her mat, "Looks like _someone _had a bad day."

"Yeah..." Mia sighed as she looked at her best friend who was once again hidden under her covers. Celeste really needed to stop beating herself up about what happened.

"Believe it or not, I could hear Boyd yelling from where the rest of the army was positioned," the older woman shook her head, "So I think I know what happened..."

"Good. 'Cause I don't want to think about it," Janaff mumbled as he layed down.

"You are very apathetic," his partner sighed.

"It's ok. I don't think she heard you, anyways," Reyson chuckled softly, motioning to Mia. She had suddenly fallen over, sound asleep.

"If that isn't all of you in the next ten minutes, I'll have to force you to drink a sleeping elixer," Danny scolded quietly.

"Who are you? Our mother?!" Janaff glared at her, but quickly layed down at the dead serious look she gave him. They were all asleep well before ten minutes were up.

* * *

Frog: All done! Hmm...maybe it wasn't that short. I dont know anymore. Anyways, in case anyone is wondering, the bird laguz aren't going to find out that Celeste is half heron until later. Actually, I haven't even _written_ that part on paper yet. But I've written the part that comes right before it, so I'll hopefully have the it done by the end of tomorrow at the longest. And even if I don't have it typed up be then, I still have some chapters that are between now and then. So don't worry. I've started rambling again, haven't I. Oops. Oh well. Please reveiw! Bye! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fire Emblem

Frog: Ok, this is an intermission chapter. It is creatively named "Marching Through the Snow". Not that it matters, and there isn't too much marching in it either. And no one but the laguz Celeste knew in slavery and possibly Tanith know that she's a branded. Anyways. Have fun reading.

* * *

"My feet are cold," Mia complained as they trudged through the snow. Celeste just sighed. The swordmaster had been complaining about that at least once every hour of every day for the past week.

By now the sniper had grown mostly immune to the cold. And had mostly gotten over that whole telling-Boyd-Mia's-big-secret incedent. But despite this, she was still in a sour mood lately. Why? Because of a fellow sniper with crimson hair.

"Wonderful," Celeste muttered as Shinon approached her with a scowl, "What do you want, Shiney?"

"First of all, stop calling me that!" he hissed, and then began to yell at her for goddess-knows-why. Celeste figured he must see her as some kind of competition or something, and that was why he harrassed her. Mia casually left the scene, having grown used to this. Celeste was ignoring whatever he was saying, which only served to agitate him more. Suddenly the branded girl fell foreward into the snow.

"Ha! And you call yourself a sniper!" Shinon sneered disdainfully as he pulled his foot away, "How can you hit a target if you can't even watch where you're going?"

"You need a hobby," Celeste frowned from where she sat in the trampled snow.

"I'll take care of him," Ticara sighed as she walked by, grabbing the back of Shinon's collar, and dragging him with her as he practically choked to death.

"Are you alright?" Muarim asked, supressing a chuckle as he offered her his hand.

"I was better before we came to Daein. 'Cause it's been all down hill from there," Celeste shook her head, and brushed some snow off her not-fit-for-this-weather skort, "Ticara makes a nice bodyguard, though. Does Tormod like her?"

"They've become close friends, actually," he said softly as they continued on their march, "Why do you ask?"

She gave him a look, "Because Tormod is basically your son, right?" he nodded, "And you _are _going to marry her, right?"

Muarim blushed, "W-why do you think that?"

"My dear friend," the young girl sighed sadly, "_Everyone _knows you like her. You've liked her since she first became a part of our...first group."

"I highly doubt that _everyone_ would know..." the tiger laguz was doing his best to hide his brilliant blush.

"When I say "everyone" I mean myself, Mia, Ilyana, Danny, Marcia because she's _always _gossiping about this type of stuff, everyone she gossips with, Janaff, Ulki, and Reyson because they live in our tent, it wouldn't surprise me if Volke knows because he seems to know everything anyways, Tormod, and Ticara herself knows it. There could be others too."

"Oh..."

"Aw. Don't worry, Muarim, " Celeste cooed, "She likes you back!"

And with that, she walked away, leaving the very red tiger laguz to ponder. She slowly made her way to he edge of the procession. It was quieter here, although a bit more dangerous if they got ambushed. But she wasn't too worried about that. This was where she found Danny, walking quietly with a distant look on her face.

"Are you ok?" the young sniper asked as she came up to the magpi's side.

"I could be worse," was her only reply.

"You miss Aiden, huh," Danny nodded solemnly, "I'm sure the heron princess is taking good care of him."

"It's not her that has me concerned," she scoffed as she admired her finely manicured nails, "If that Hawk King so much as frightens _my _son, I'm going to add a couple more scars to his face!"

"Won't that break your nails?" Mia asked, randomly appearing at Celeste's side. The older woman just shrugged.

"A small price to pay. And if they do break, they'll always grow back. I prefer using shovels to hurt people anyways."

Celeste and Mia shared a look and then shrugged. It didn't matter who you were. If you messed with Aiden, Danny will make life miserable for you. That's what happened to Volke. He was still in the infirmary with a deep cut in his leg and a broken nose. Since then, Ike has decided to keep any shovels in the storage wagons under lock and key. Celeste almost felt sorry for the assasin. _Almost_.

"Do you think we'll be making camp soon?" Mia asked with a tired sigh.

"Any time now I would assume. Sun sets in less than an hour, and it'll only get darker from now till then," Danny shielded her eyes as she looked to the sun. It was just touching one of the higher mountain peaks.

"It's going to be a nice sunset," Celeste murmered absently, "The only thing I like about Daein right now is the sunsets this time of year."

Her two companions nodded in agreement. A sunset in a snow-covered land such as this was always a sight. However, the small group was interupted from their thoughts when Ike called for everyone to set up camp. The girls looked at each other and sighed before going off to get their things.

Setting up camp was a surprisingly organized process. The main tents; such as the one where everyone ate, the meeting tent, storage tents and infirmary were located in the center of the camp. Everyone had a specified area in which to pitch their tents, and were always about the same distance from the center every night, and they always had the same neighbors. Soren had quite brilliantly set this all up, and had even taken into account which people should be nowhere near each other.

After getting their things, the girls headed to the place their tent always was supposed to go. Janaff and Ulki were already setting it up, but Reyson wasn't there. His stuff was, but he wasn't.

"Need some help?" Celeste asked the two hawk laguz.

Ulki shook his head, "No, we can handle it."

"Besides, it wouldn't be very gentlemen-like of us to have a lady do such hard work," Janaff teased. The girls all rolled their eyes.

"Where's Reyson?" Mia asked, looking around, "I hardly ever see him apart from you guys."

"He wanted to take a walk before it got too dark," the blonde hawk wiped his brow, "Don't worry about him, he's pretty safe. He hates it when we follow him constantly anyways."

"Hopefully Shinon won't bug him," Celeste grimaced, and Janaff frowned. He had met the red-haired man, and knew what she was talking about. Ever since the guy had healed from the wounds Ike gave him, he had been at the throat of all the laguz in the army. And yet, he still had time in his busy schedule of bringing his own death closer and closer to the present day to trip Celeste. She almost wished she wasn't a sniper so that he would leave her alone.

"You can move your things in now," Ulki informed them as he carried his and Reyson's belongings inside. Once they were all settled in, said heron returned.

"Sorry I'm a little late," he sighed, "I have alot on my mind..."

"What's troubling you?" Danny asked compassionatly.

"Just...thoughts. War is differant than I thought it was..." he admitted sheepishly.

Celeste chuckled dryly, "You wouldn't believe how much I hear that from people new to the battlefield."

"Were you like that when you first became a mercenary?" he asked curiously.

Celeste was taken aback slightly be the question, "I know I must have been. I don't normally think about it, to tell you the truth. Although, I do remember crying myself to sleep when I first started." She knew that was partcially a lie, due to the fact that at the time she had just recently been torn from everyone close to her.

"So...is that a yes or a no?" Reyson asked playfully. She blushed a little, a strange feeling comming over her.

"A yes, I suppose. Some people ajust more quickly than others. I've never known anyone who was at home on the battlefield from the very beginning."

"I would certainly hope not," he sighed with a wry smile. They then lapsed into silence.

"I'll go get some more firewood," Celeste stood up after looking at the withering flames.

"Is that a good idea?" Reyson asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...it just doesn't seem very safe is all..."

She gave him a wierd look, "If it makes you feel better, I'm sure Mia can come with me."

The swordmaster nodded, also giving Reyson an odd look, and the two girls silently left the tent. Danny raised and eyebrow at him with a mischievous smirk across her face. Janaff glared at her.

"What are you plotting?" he demanded. She let out a soft giggle.

"I think our little heron friend has a crush," she purred in a cool voice.

"On a beorc!?!" Janaff squawked as his head snapped in the Reyson's direction.

"I do not!" he snapped defencively.

"Of course you don't," the magpi cooed sweetly, "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Janaff smirked evilly. It wasn't every day that they had something with which they could tease Reyson, "Does she like you too?"

"I can't read minds in this enviroment, so I don't know," Reyson sighed in defeat. He couldn't believe this conversation was actually happening.

"Then it looks like you will have to find out the old fashioned way," Ulki decided to join in mocking/helping him.

"And that would be?" the heron muttered.

"You have to find a way to figure it out yourself," Danny grinned almost kindly, "You could ask her."

"Or kiss her again," Janaff laughed. Reyson's face went red. Whether it was from anger or embarassment was unknown. Probably both.

"No!! We aren't bringing _that _up again!" then he sighed to recompose himself, "And I'm not going to tell her just yet."

"So...you do plan on asking her," Ulki confermed. Reyson made no reply.

"We're back," Mia called in a sing-song voice as she and Celeste entered the tent and put down the firewood, "Did we miss anything?"

"No," Danny shrugged casually as she laid down. Ulki took some of the wood and added it to the fire. Everyone else started getting ready for bed.

Reyson found himself looking in Celeste's direction frequently. He scolded himself inwardly. He couldn't fall for a beorc. The only reason Janaff and Ulki were taking it so well was because they suspected that it was just a passing thing. However, he had found that his growing affections for her were rooted much deeper than he originally thought. Why? If only he knew. Then maybe he could get rid of it before it _really _became a problem. He turned his head to look at her again. She saw him this time, and he quickly turned away, closing his eyes.

The green-haired sniper laid down slowly. Why did Reyson keep looking at her? He acted strange sometimes, but tonight had been the strangest yet. However, she wasn't bothered enough by it to loose sleep.

But soon, she found herself haunted by another dream of her past...

"Having fun?" Rueben smirked down at a thirteen-year-old Celeste. This was about a year before she was forced to leave. She glared up at him from where she was gardening.

"Yes, acually I am," she answered, turning back to her work, "What are you doing out here?"

He pointed to the sack strapped to his back and wings to keep him on the ground and the bag balanced a little better. She nodded in understanding, and went back to work. But he didn't go away just yet.

"Where's your mom?" he asked for no reason other than to make conversation.

"She's performing for some guests...What are you smiling at?"

"You've got a smudge on your forehead," he smirked. Celeste hated getting her face dirty, so she turned around with a small blush. They all looked up abruptly when they heard shouting.

"I...better go," Rueben gulped and ran off in the voice's direction Celeste shook her head.

"I think you two make a cute couple," Kylie, a cat laguz with flame red hair, giggled. Celeste blushed a little brighter, and continued with her gardening.

"Oh, don't look so down about it," Danny scolded lightly, "It's not a bad thing."

Celeste had to admit, she _did _have a crush on him. She wasn't sure if he felt at all the same, but there were times when he seemed to act like it. Maria, another cat laguz, just shook her head and snorted. They were all seated across from the branded girl.

"If you fall in love with any race of laguz, it should be with a heron considering your heritage. Or a beorc. Who knows the result of a heron branded and a crow," she scoffed.

"Mother," Kylie frowned, "They're just kids. It doesn't necessarily mean anything if they like each other."

Maria just mumbled something incoherent under her breath as she pulled out some more weeds. Danny shook her head sadly.

"Don't let her bother you, Celeste," the magpi sighed, "You can love whoever you want."

"Besides, herons are supposedly extinct," Kylie added. No one was sure how bringing up such a terrible thing would make someone feel better. But that was Kylie for you. Always the one to find the silver lining, no matter how stupid it seemed.

"Listen to you two," Maria growled, "You're filling that girl's head with rubbish!"

"Love is not rubbish!" Danny retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ha! Tell me then, Danny, do _you _expect to live happily-ever-after? We're slaves! Love in the way you're speaking of is not a safe thing to come by...I'm sure Tanner would agree."

Danny frowned at the mention of the man she loved. He was a member of the hawk tribe, and had white hair. He was typically very serious, and rarely showed his emmotions. Celeste didn't know him very well because he generally seemed to think that talking to her was a waist of time.

He and Danny had both known each other previous to comming here. And Danny's nature was to cling to those she knew. So it was really unknown if she acutally loved him, or if she just felt a need to have something sturdy to hold on to. She herself didn't know, but chose to believe it was love. And regardless of how she felt, he didn't feel the same. He was fond of her, but didn't love her.

"Quit your chatting and work!!" a beorc man ordered in vain. That was what they were already doing. But he didn't care. Celeste wasn't working fast enough for him. She looked up startled when he came up behind her. The laguz with her froze as he raised his whip, seemingly in slow motion. The branded girl turned away and braced herself for the painful sting of leather to hit her...

Celeste awoke with a start, sitting up in bed, panting. Ulki awoke as well, startled by her sudden movement. He watched her worriedly as she calmed down.

"Bad dream?" he asked softly. She nodded and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up..."

"It's alright. You can't choose where your mind takes you when you sleep," the hawk reasured. Celeste smiled weakly, and nodded. She quietly laid back down. He tended to the fire a little before going back to sleep himself.

However, Celeste stayed awake. She didn't think about Rueben often, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him. She wasn't sure if she still felt the same way about him though. It had been so long since she had last seen him, so she couldn't really tell anymore. However, a little voice in her head told her that she would see him again. She certainly hoped so.

Then her mind shifted to that strange feeling she had gotten when talking to Reyson. It happend on occasion. It was similar to how she once felt for Rueben, but she had grown up alot since then, so the feeling itself felt more mature as well. Was she beginning to develope feelings for the heron prince? Not that it would matter. He would _never_ feel the same way. Especially if he found out what she was. Laguz in general were disgusted by her kind. She had learned that they could frequently be worse than beorc about it. The only real exception she knew were some of the laguz that knew her mother. And even some of them had been questionable. Like Tanner. She would only get her heart broken if she let these feelings take hold of her. So she decided to do her best to ignore these feelings. They would never lead anywhere...

* * *

Frog: Long chapter. If you have any questions, I can try to answer them. Unless they will spoil some of the story for you, of cours. Please review! Bye! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fire Emblem or the song "Never Alone" by the Barlow Girls

Frog: Hello again. I was watching _America's Cutest Puppy _today! Yes they have a show for that. And I love it!! This chapter has some fluffiness in it. Both physically and metiphorically speaking. Anyways, here's the chapter.

* * *

Once again, the army was found marching through the cold weather. Mia sneezed for what seemed like the twentieth time. 

"Are you _sure_ you don't have a cold?" Celeste sighed, subtly putting distance between them in case she did.

"Yes I'm sure," the swordmaster glared, but it's difficult to take someone with a stuffy nose seriously because their voice sounds so funny.

"She's gotta cold," Ticara muttered under her breath, arms crossed.

"You should go see Rhys," Danny chided.

"Make me," Mia challenged. The two laguz women glanced at each other, and grinned evilly.

Ticara turned back to her and cracked her knuckles, "That can be arranged."

"Mia gulped, "Ah...never mind. I'll go. Bye!"

And just like that, she was gone. Celeste shook her head, chuckling. It was little moments like thses that kept army life from getting dull.

"What was that all about?" Mist asked as she rode up on her horse.

"Mia's got a cold," Ticara smirked, "But she's a stubborn little thing, I'll give her that."

Mist blinked, and looked in the direction the swordmaster had run off in. Then, with a dismissive shrug, she started humming a random song.

Ticara frowned and furrowed her brow, "I know I've heard that somewhere," she muttered.

"Didn't Ivel sing that sometimes?" Danny asked, turning to Celeste. The girl pursed her lips and nodded.

"I remember you used to sing it too, sometimes," Muarim chuckled softly, "A little loudly and sometimes off tune, but it was lovely to hear just the same."

"You know that song?" Mist asked hopefully.

"Yes..." the sniper said cautiously, sending her companions a glare.

"Then...could you teach me the words? I've forgotten them..."

"Fine," Celeste sighed, but chose to speak the words instead of sing them, "The first verse goes like this:

_I waited for you today_

_But you did't show_

_no no no_

_I needed you today_

_So where did you go_

_You told me to call_

_Said you'd be there_

_And though I haven't seen you_

_Are you still there?"_

"Why didn't you sing it?" Danny pouted, "I've heard you humming before, so don't say you can't sing."

"Celeste sings?" Reyson inquired, landing next to them.

"When I was little," said girl muttered, "But not anymore."

Danny frowned a little more, "But that doesn't mean you _can't _sing. You just choose not to. All of _know _you _can_."

"That doesn't mean I will!" she snapped. As Celeste was growing up, she had felt less and less pride for her voice. Mostly because she compared it to her mother's so much. Therefore she hadn't even _tried _singing in years.

"But you _should _sing," the magpi continued to press, "Well all want to hear you. Please?"

"Why don't you sing it then, Danny?" she snorted, "You know the words as well as I do."

The older girl laughed heartily at that, "Celeste, must I remind you that we ravens have absolutly no singing talent what-so-ever? We squawk, not sing."

"I've never met a crow so willing to admit that," Reyson raised and eyebrow with a smirk.

"Trust me. My _own _singing hurts my ears."

Ticara chuckled, "But seriously, Celly. You should sing more often."

Celeste glared at her threatningly. She didn't like being called "Celly" and whe wasn't going to sing. But just as she was about to object, Ike started calling out the names of people to participate in the next battle. Namely; Boyd, Mist, the new person Calill, Reyson, Muarim, Lethe, Celeste, Janaff, Oscar, and Nephenee.

Apparently, they had to battle Jill's father, and a bunch of other wyvern riders. Ugly beasts in Celeste's opinion. For now, whe was going with Nephenee and Boyd to a nearby home.

They had to fight a few enemies to reach it, but they were quickly taken care of. Boyd went inside while the other two stood guard.

"So how have you been?" Celeste asked Nephenee curiously. They hadn't talked in awhile.

"I've been fine," she smiled sweetly, "How 'bout you?"

She shrugged, "I've been better."

"That's too bad. Ah well. This is almost over."

"True," Celeste smirked a little, "Do you have a boyfriend yey?"

"Oh, uh..." Nephenee blushed, "N-no. Not yet..."

"I can help," Celeste offered. Nephenee had told her when they first met that she wanted to start a family someday. But she needed a boyfriend for starters.

"Aw, you don't have to do that," the halbredier smiled, "I'm sure I'll find someone when the time comes. What about you?"

"Same situation," Celeste sighed. They turned when Boyd came out, and then started off to the rest of the group. All the while, Celeste was thinking of a possible boyfriend for Nephenee. Out of the people she knew to any extent, of course.

(You can all skip this paragraph if you want. It's mostly just me thinking to myself)

Boyd? Probably not. He's too much of an idiot. She deserved better. Ike liked Elincia, so no there. Janaff? Possibly. Ulki? No...he's a bit too serious and boring. Nephenee was should have someone friendly. Volke? Not friendly as far as Celeste was concerned, so no. If he was with anyone, they'd have to be more sophisticated anyways. Soren? He should be with someone cute, so that could work. Although he's a bit young, and branded age differantly than beorc. Shinon? Why was she even considering him? Deffinate one hundred percent **NO**!! Muarim is with Ticara, and Zihark is with Ilyana. Brom could work, but Celeste thought he was probably older than her, and might already have a family of his own. The King of Pheonicis? Celeste didn't know him personally very well, but Janaff talked about him alot. However, she would have to rule him out for now. Rolf was too young. Oscar could work too, but she couldn't really see them together. Mordicai...he's sweet, but she wasn't sure how that would work out either. And Reyson could work too, although Celeste found that one slightly more painful to think about than she would have liked. Everyone else she didn't really know well enough.

Celeste sighed loudly in frustration, causing her companions to look at her. She didn't notice. There were just too many choices, and she didn't know what Nephenee's type was. Matchmaking could be hard. Maybe she could get Mia to help her...No, that'd be a disaster. Her friends form of flirting was all one needed to know to understand why that would do more harm than good.

"Celeste? Are you in there? Hello?!" Boyd yelled, while waving a hand in her face. She glared at him, and slapped it away.

"I'm thinking!" she growled. He coughed, and pointed with his thumb at some wyverns comming up behind them. They shared a glance, before running away as fast as they could. Until they reached a distance that was safe for using bows. Nephenee stayed behind, killer lance ready. Oscar, Calill, and Reyson were comming up to help.

"Soooo..." Boyd began with a hint of embarassment, "How do you hold this thing again?"

Celeste looked at the iron bow in his hand and then at him. She could do little more than stare at him for several long seconds. Bow and Boyd in such close proximity to one another was an odd occurance, unless he was playfully stealing it from his little brother.

He rolled his eyes, "Rolf has been teaching me how to use it. I know how to aim and shoot, but I can never remember how to hold it..."

"Oh," was the blank reply, "Ok. See if you can copy me."

She notched an arrow, and pulled back the string. She waited paciently for him to do the same. After a bit of difficulty, he finally managed to get it. Celeste released her arrow, sending it straight through the armor and heart of a wyvern knight. Boyd tried to do the same. It hit a wyvern in the shoulder. He grimaced a little.

"My aim needs work," he muttered. Celeste sheilded her eyes to see a little better.

"Actually, you didn't do too bad. I'm impressed that you hit it at all. Just an eyelashes length to the right, and it would have gone through the beast's throat."

Boyd glared at her, "Wow, Celeste. Thanks."

"I'm serious," she retorted, "Archery takes lots of practice. And it takes a long time before you can shoot with pinpoint accuracy! Don't give up, there might be hope for you yet!"

She was smiling quite proudly at him now. He managed a small smile back, and they both drew another arrow. Reyson flew over, glaring at Boyd briefly, before transforming, and singing to both of them.

The battle was over shortly after the wyverns they were dealing with were finished off. They closed the floodgates, and then began to distrubute food to the villagers. However, the gifts were not recieved well.

"Hey Rhys," Celeste called as she approached the medics tent, "Is Mia feeling ok?"

"She should be fine in another day or so," he reasured, "How have you been feeling?"

"No real complaints," she shrugged, "Tell Mia I said hi!"

He nodded, and waved as she walked off. Rhys was another possibility for Nephenee, now that she thought about it.

When she got to their tent area, it was already set up, and her things had been moved inside. She said a warm greeting to her bird laguz friends as she sat down on her mat to restring her bow.

"What were you and Boyd discussing earlier today?" Reyson asked casually after a moment, but she caught a hint of distaste in his voice.

"When?" she looked at him puzzled.

"On the battlefield. You...never mind..."

She looked at him curiously, "Archery. Why?"

"Why would Boyd want to talk about archery, of all things?" Danny wondered aloud.

"Rolf's been teaching him," she explained, "He needed help remembering how to hold a bow. And then I told him that he wasn't half as bad as he thought he was."

"Oh..." Reyson averted his eyes. The others couldn't help but smirk to themselves. Except for Celeste. She had no idea what everyone else was smiling about.

"Is Mia comming back tonight?" Danny asked softly after several minutes of silence.

"Rhys says she should be better in a few days."

"Well if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go visit her," the magpi sighed, standing up, "I learned how to make a tea from one of my old masters that may help her get better quicker."

There was silence for a moment after she left before...

"I'm hungry," Janaff randomly piped up. Everyone stared blankly at him.

"It wasn't that long ago that you last ate," Reyson pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm still hungry," the hawk snorted back childishly, "I'm going to go get a snack."

He nearly skipped out of the tent when he left. Ulki sighed heavily, and stood up as well.

"I better go keep an eye on him," then he left too. But not before giving Reyson a little wink before slipping outside. The Heron Prince glared bitterly at the closed tent flap, now understanding what was going on.

"Ok..." Celeste blinked and shook her head, "Is that normal for them?"

"Uh...sometimes," Reyson mumbled with some difficulty. They were silent for several long seconds after that.

"Ah, Celeste..." Reyson began, just as she was finished with her bow, "Do you...um...like me?"

He grimaced inwardly at his own words. It sounded so...bluntly stupid. That's that last time he would take advice from Danny. But then again, the magpi knew Celeste better than he did.

"What kind of question is that? Did I do something to make you think I hate you?" she asked skeptically.

He sighed, and locked eyes with her, hoping she would catch on. She did, if the blush that appeared on her cheeks was any indication. She looked away, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh..._that _kind of like..." she murmered softly. Reyson waited paciently for an answer, unsure if he would actually get a direct one or not.

"Wh-why would you care?" she asked finally.

"Because..." he couldn't really think of anything to say, so he settled for something else simple, "I want to know...if you feel the same way..."

She blushed a deeper shade of crimson, and hugged herself subconsciencely. _That _had to be one of the _last _things she would have expected him to say. Although, now that she thought about it, it _did _explain alot.

"But I'm..."

"A beorc?" Reyson interupted, "I-I've decided that I don't care."

Actually she was going to say that she was just an insignificant mercenary. Reyson didn't know she was half heron. Why would he?

The heron prince lowered his head, and closed his eyes in concentration. There was still too much chaotic energy for him to read her mind, but it was peaceful enough that he could catch a quick glimpse of the emmotions she was feeling at the moment. And he did see what he had hoped he would see. A certain affection directed at him, but there was also shock, some fear, anxiety, regret maybe, embarassment, and curiosity.

"So you do?" he smirked a little, though he felt more fatigued than he did a minute ago from using so much energy. She looked up at him in shock.

"B-but I didn't say anything," she whimpered.

"No, you didn't. I just caught a glimpse of your emmotions," he stated proudly.

She glared at him, "That's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war," he retorted.

"You'll pay for that!" she snapped, grabbing her's and Mia's pillows, and tossing them at him.

"Hey! I could get sick from this," he objected, throwing Mia's pillow back at her. She smirked a little.

"Germaphobe," she accused playfully as she threw it back, and reached for one of Danny's.

"This is childish," Reyson snorted, trying to sound dignified. Then he was hit in the face again.

He glared at her, and she just smirked back proudly as she put Danny's pillow on her lap. Which, I should mention, had a small tear in it. The heron was being far too uptight about this, so Celeste was determined to change that.

"Don't make me do this," she sighed, fingering the edges of the tear.

"I'm not doing anything though," Reyson gulped.

"Yes you are," she smirked, standing up and comming closer, "Pillow fights are supposed to be fun, and you are just being all formal and prince-like."

"But I..." he was cut off by some cotton cloth and an explosion of feathers. He blinked boredly, and blew some of the fluff out of his face. Celeste looked at him and then fell to her knees in front, having to clutch her stomach she was laughing so hard.

He suddenly grabbed her arm, and yanked her into a pile of down. Thus, causing her to laugh even harder than before. The heron prince was trying to keep a straight face, and failing miserably. Soon he was laughing with her.

"I t-told you you n-needed to lighten up," Celeste giggled giddily as she sat up next to him.

"Wh-what are the others going to think when they see this mess?" Reyson looked at all the feathers in amusement. It was amazing how many a single pillow could hold.

"That you've been molting?" she suggested. He glared playfully at her, and she laughed again, leaning her head on his shoulder. He blushed a littled, but managed to wrap his arm around her. They stayed that way in companionable silence for a long time.

"It's late," Celeste sighed, looking at the hole in the top of the tent.

"Ok," Reyson shrugged.

Then, much to her surprise, he layed down in the feathers, pulling her with him. She let out a small squeak in shock. She felt like her face was on fire when he snuggled close to her, but soon relaxed into his embrace. Not that he was giving her much choice otherwise.

"And what if someone sees us like this?" she asked tiredly, turning her head a little to see him better.

"We'll deal with them later," he sighed, and yawned. He grabbed one of the pillows laying around for them to use.

Surprisingly, they both slept peacefully like that all night. Celeste was the first to wake up the next morning to a nearly empty tent. It took a moment for everything to register, and she sat bolt upright when it did. Causing Ulki to nearly drop the things he was carrying out of the tent. She was good at startling him, even if it was never on purpose. Reyson stirred beside her.

A smirk crossed the hawk's face, "It looks like the little angels have finally woken up," he teased.

"Huh?' Reyson gave him a confused and very dazed look as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"He means us," Celeste grumbled a little. The heron prince nodded in vague understanding, being that he still wasn't completely awake.

"Oh! They're so CUTE!!!" Danny squealed, this time Ulki did have to drop the box in order to save his highly sensitive ears. She didn't seem to notice, "All the feathersk, and you two laying there like that. Oh, I wish someone could have drawn a picture of it for me!"

Celeste rolled her eyes, "Are we leaving or not?"

"As soon as you two get out of bed," Ulki responed, leaving the tent.

The sniper stood up, and brushed some feathers off. Reyson soon did the same, and then gegan to shake out his bed roll. Celeste grimaced a little to herself. She was _never _going to get all this fluff out of her hair.

Oh well. At least she kind of had a boyfriend now, so it was worth it. Of course...she _still _needed to help Nephenee find someone.

* * *

Frog: That was yet another long chapter. I think the pillow thing may have seemed a little wierd, but that's just me. If anyone has any suggestions for a pairing for Nephenee, let me know. It isn't important in any way, so you don't _have _to, but if you want to go ahead. Just not with Tibar, Volke, Soren, or anyone else I mentioned that's with someone else because I already have pairings planned for these people. Strange pairings, but pairings none-the-less. You may also suggest others if you like. They can be as weird or as normal as you like, I don't care. I don't think they'll show up till the final chapter though (that's when I'm doing Volke and Soren's pairings too). And I've got another OC comming to that I didn't plan on having until recently, but I'm not sure if I want him to have a pairing. He's really _really _uh...unintelligent. Please reveiw. I take constructive critisism if you have it. Bye! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem or its characters

Frog: I got some pairings for Nephenee. Either Rhys, Stefan, Ranulf, Geoffry, or Boyd. Sniff. I don't know what to pick, it's too hard, so I'm going to just draw one out of a hat, or pick numbers, or do eeny-meeny-miney-mo (how do you spell those words anyways?). If you have any objections with the final result, let me know, and I can redo it I guess. Oh, and as I recall, I said that I'd answer questions if you had them, but I forgot to do that last chapter, so I'll make up for it in this one. You don't have to read them if you don't want to, and can skip straight to the story.

_Herbblade_: I suppose if you must know, they aren't going to find out that Celeste is a Branded _next _chapter. And yes there is a sequel to Wingless, but I'm not going to start posting that until this story is finished. I hope you don't mind. And yes, Tibarn and Danny get together later. But not before there's some more...friction, you could say.

_Tri17_: Yes Soren and Volke get pairings. They're just random ones that popped into my head one day, and once I get an idea, I can almost never get rid of it. Soren's pairing kind of scares me now that I think about it. Though...not as much as another story I came up with that had Astrid paired with Ashnard. Just proof that my mind gets a _little _messed up when I'm sleep deprived. And Tibarn and Danny are a pairing later on in the story, as I said above.

Thank you both for reveiwing along with everyone else. I appreciate it! Now I'll let you read the chapter.

* * *

"No _wonder _Daein invaded Crimea!" Celeste exclaimed as they approached the capital.

"Why do you say that?" Reyson asked curiously.

"Just _look _at this place! It's ugly! If I were them, I would want to conquer a pretty country too."

Danny and Mia nodded in agreement, while Reyson just shook his head.

All was deathly silent inside the city as they made their way toward the castle. The only signs of life being the occasional bird or stray dog roaming the streets. The place looked abondoned.

"This place is creepy," Mia murmered, hugging her shoulders.

"Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon enough," Celeste assured as they continued following the army. Almost everyone was getting a little edgy from the stillness.

"Do you really think this will be the last battle?" Mia's voice was distant even to her own ears, and unusually thoughtful.

"If we can defeat Ashnard, yes," her sniper friend spoke the words breathily as though she could hardy believe them herself.

They made their way throught the castle's dark, and empty hallways. It was too quiet, and they soon found out why as the exits closed behind them. The already antsy army started to panic as the enemy soldiers began to appear.

"Everyone calm dowm!" Ike commanded, "Nephenee, Boyd, Mia, Muarim, Celeste, Mist, Soren, Janaff, Sothe, Reyson, Oscar, and Lethe follow me to the throne room. Everyone else guard Princess Elincia and the supply wagons."

Everybody immediatly went off to their respective duties. Celeste followed Sothe, Janaff, and Lethe across the first bridge they came to. The thief opened the door, and Janaff flew in, attacking the warrior inside. Celeste finished him off, and Sothe ran in to get the treasure. He came out smirking evilly as he fingered a sharp, pointy knife.

"What else was in there?" Celeste asked him curiously. He tossed her a scroll, still staring at his new weapon. He was obviously plotting someone's assasination, so she decided to let him be.

They continued onward, killing enemy reinforcements as they went. Sothe opened other doors, and retrieved more treasures. But found nothing nearly as special as his new knife.

Celeste shivered. It was almost colder in here than it was outside. Or maybe it was just because she had discarded her cloak to provide better movement in battle. There wasn't any sunlight in here either. She heard a sound behind her, and quickly spun around, arrow ready.

Reyson jumped back, and stared at the arrow's tip. She sighed heavily and put down her bow, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," he appologized sheepishly, "I came to see if you were cold. You've been shivering."

Celeste was taken aback by this, "Have you been watching me?"

"Uh...I-I just thought you looked cold is all," he said quickly.

"That wasn't my question, " she teased. He blushed, and she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry, I'm ok."

"She started to leave, but Reyson stopped her, "Are you sure?"

She sighed again, but smiled sweetly at him anyways, "Yes Reyson. Now quit worrying so much. We need to catch up."

For a moment, he looked like he was going to object, but instead shook his head, and followed her down the dark corridor. They carefully made their way around the dead bodies of Daein soldiers that their allies left behind. Both froze when a deafening roar shook the castle. They shared a glance before hurrying around the corner, and into the throne room.

What they saw almost made Celeste fall over. A dragon laguz stood before an empty throne. About half the army was either there, or just outside the room. Their remaining fighters were finishing up elsewhere. Reyson quickly approached Ike to see what he could do to help.

Celeste slipped inside to watch, since she was pretty sure she wouldn't be much help against such a heavily armored beast. She leaned against the wall next to Sothe. He was _still _playing with his new knife.

"What's so special about that thing, anyway?" she asked skeptically. He glared at her.

"Not you again," he muttered after eyeing her for a moment.

"Touchy," Celeste sighed, crossing her arms, "Haven't you been told to respect your elders?"

"Elder, right," he rolled his eyes, "By only a few years!"

"And a few inches," she smirked down at him, "And I'm still your elder because I'm older than you."

"What kind of pleasure do you get in teasing people?"

She shrugged, "I'm just trying to make friendly conversation. You're just being grumpy."

"You're not helping my attitude," he sneered.

"Well then cheer up," she insisted.

"Make me!"

"I can't _make _you," Celeste pointed out.

"True," Sothe shrugged again, returning his attention to his knife.

"If you're going to kill someone with that, might I suggest Shinon," she spoke absently, as she tested her bowstring.

A slight smirk crossed his face, "I thought you hated Volke more."

She shrugged, "He hasn't bothered me in awhile. Shinon would also make an easier target."

"True," he nodded, "But I don't kill people just for the fun of it."

"That's a good thing. I'd be worried if you did."

"I'd be too if I were you," Sothe smirked, twirling his weapon.

"So you're cocky too," Celeste spoke as she examined her nails.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding," Celeste giggled, ruffling his hair. He crossed his arms, grumbling.

They both heard the dragon let out a painful cry, before transforming into a young woman. The army gathered in the throne room as she attempted to escape. Ike started to run after her when Nasir appeared in the doorway. Much to everyone's surprise, he punched Ike in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of him, and then told the dragon girl to run. She got away, but Nasir was quickly reprimanded.

"General Ike," Celeste quickly approached her commander, "Should we go after her?"

He sighed, "No. She'll know the castle better than any of us do. And we don't know if there are more sodiers elsewhere."

"Yes sir," she nodded, and backed away. Ike ordered that the army camp in the castle's ballroom. The large windows made it well lit, and it was protected from the elements. The castle had been nearly cleared out with the help of more reinforcements from Begneon. Everything was secure by that evening.

"Now _that _was a long day," Mia sighed as she collasped on her mat.

"And the war _still _isn't over," Celeste added dryly.

"Well at least no one's dead...on our side," Danny suggested, never liking to see those she was close to in a bad mood.

Suddenly Ticara came bursting into the tent. She was panting heavily and her eyes were wide and frightened. Everyone gave her a startled look. She said nothing, instead grabbing Celeste and Danny's wrists, and pulling them outside.

"Follow me," she ordered in a harsh whisper. They made their way to the outer edge of the camp where the tiger laguz's tent was pitched. They went inside to find Muarim, but Tormod was no where to be seen.

"Where's..." Celeste was going to ask his whereabouts, but Ticara interupted.

"Tormod was out with some friends of his."

"Is something wrong?" Muarim asked, not sure what was going on either.

"You two can go right back in a moment, but you have to hear what I just saw. We'll tell Tormod when he gets back."

Danny and Celeste sat down on the floor, and looked at her expectently. Ticara sighed, and started pacing. A rare sight for the generally laid-back young woman.

"They just found a wounded mercenary . Or at least that's what he called himself. He said that he wanted to change his ways, and join our side. So they took him to the infermary."

"And you don't think he's trustworthy?" Danny asked.

Ticara shook her head, "I honestly don't know what to think. But I saw his face, and caught a whiff of his scent..."

"And?" Danny prodded, her eyes narrowing. The tiger laguz woman stopped pacing and sighed again heavily. She shook her head as though to clear her thoughts.

"There was no mistaking him..."

"Who?" the others present all asked in unison.

Ticara opened her mouth in an attempt to speak a few times before her voice came out in a barely audible whisper, "Varen..."

* * *

Frog: Oops! My bad. A cliffhanger. Oh well, guess you'll have to wait and see who this Varen fellow is. I believe I may have mentioned him in another author's note. Oh, and I got the pairing for Nephenee. With the hat (actually it was a hand bag) we got Rhys, with the numbers we got Ranulf, and with the eeny-meeny tactic (or whatever you would call that) we got Ranulf again. So unless anyone has any objections, I guess it's going to be Ranulf. This pairing probably won't be too big a part of the story, and just be mentioned in the last chapter along witht the other ones. I hope you all liked this chapter despite the cliffhanger. Please review! Bye! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem (that gets really old after awhile)

Frog: I'm back again. Not much to say right now, so I'll just skip to your questions.

_herbblade_: You were the one who sent me those PMs right? Well first of all, I thought you should know that your little speculation was correct. Although, about that other thing, I must admit that I had no idea until you told me. But if it's true, then everything now fits perfectly...or at least...close to perfectly. But congrats on that connection! And don't tell anyone else.

_Tri17_: I don't believe I mentioned him before. Maybe you heard his name somewhere else. Unless I accedently put in in Wingless somewhere too. Which I may have, being that I have a bad habit of reusing characters without a second thought.

_pebblekit_: To be perfectly honest I didn't put much thought into what he was yelling at her about. Logically I suppose she wasn't carrying her weapon, and he was probably getting after her for that, and she was ignoring him so it only escalated. I know that isn't what you were hoping for, so I came up with an interaction the two can have in a later chapter after I read your review. And in this one, they'll actually get along. Does that sound ok?

Frog: Well that's that. I hope I don't disappoint any of you with this chapter, since you don't really see how people react to her being a branded. I hope you all like this chapter anyways.

* * *

Celeste walked numbly through the streets as a portion of the army headed toward a temple that Nasir apparently suggested they visit. What Ticara told them last night still rung clearly in her ears. Varen was going to be a part of their army. This could change everything. 

Varen had been one of their slavedrivers that oversaw Celeste and her friends on a regular basis. He wasn't very bright, to put it nicely, but _almost _made up for it in his fighting abilities. There was also alot of tension between him and Ticara, and he was part of the reason she had acted out so much. How he ended up in Daein, they didn't know.

Celeste didn't doubt that he would reveal what she was, and that frightened her. The man was too stupid to be reasoned with and she knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret even if asked nicely. And now that she had fallen in love with Reyson, there was even more at stake. He would be disgusted when he found out, she was sure.

"Celeste? Would you please tell me what's wrong?" Reyson asked softly. She had been trying to avoid him today, and it was bothering him.

"I'm fine," she answered. Her voice held no emmotion as she spoke. His eyes narrowed, knowing perfectly well that she was lieing.

"What did Ticara need to see you about last night?" he asked suspiciously. She hunched her shoulders a little.

"Nothing really. I'm just think is all."

"About what?" under normal conditions, his overprotectiveness would have caused her to giggle, but these conditions were hardly normal in her opinion.

She shrugged, looking on ahead, "Just...stuff..."

Reyson sighed heavily, "Celeste..."

They were silent for awhile before she began to slow her pace, "Reyson? H-how much do you love me?"

He gave her a startled look. What had happened to make her ask that? He looked down in thought, not entirely sure himself. Celeste continued when he didn't say anything.

"I need to know, because...there's something I have to tell you..." she explained softly. If he was going to find out anyways, it should be from her.

Reyson was about to respond when Ike announced they were there, and had everyone search the area. The group they brought inside consisted of Ike, Mist, Boyd, Reyson, Celeste, Muarim, Nephenee, Sothe, Oscar, Janaff, and Volke.

They found nothing, but soon found themselves in a trap. After the enemy had come out of hiding, the army slit themselves into two groups.. Janaff, Volke, Boyd, Celeste, Oscar, and Mist went to the left. And Ike, Sothe, Reyson, Nephenee, and Muarim went to the right.

Their enemies were the worst kind of coward, in Celeste's opinion. Ike told them not to touch the priests, so the interesting stratagy they found themselves using made a great distraction from her thoughts.

Once all the chests had been opened, and the feral ones taken care of, most of the group began to head down the center hall. Celest made her way warily around the cowering priests. Even when attacked by one of them, she managed to supress the impulse to draw her bow.

She helped finish off some of the enemies around the boss, but stayed clear of him after seeing the killer bow strapped to his back. By now, all the priests had been pulled or pushed forcefully into the hallway, so she watched her allies take on Shaeffer from the safety of the corner. She noticed Mist, who had been snooping around a bit more, run up to Reyson and Muarim. They said something to Ike, who nodded, and they followed the valkyrie elsewhere.

The battle was over shortly after. Soren came in just as Mist ran up saying that Reyson was acting strange, and wouldn't move nor speak. Celeste followed them to a door Muarim was guarding, and down inside. The place looked a tad nicer than a prison cell with strange writing on th walls. Reyson was standing in the middle of the room, studying them carefully.

"Reyson?" Celeste touched his arm, but recieved no response.

"Let's leave him alone for now," Soren sighed, as he entered an adjacent room. Ike and Mist followed, but Celeste stayed a minute longer before going back upstairs.

"Are they almost done down there?" Boyd asked irritably when he saw her.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Is Prince Reyson ok?" Janaff questioned.

"I think so. There was some writing on the walls, and I think he can read it."

"The Ancient language?" the hawk asked, almost in shock.

"How would I know?" Celeste scoffed, and walked outside of the temple. She waited there for everyone else to come out. When they did, the army headed back toward the castle.

She went over to Reyson with a curious expression on her face. Janaff soon appeared on his other side. The heron didn't seem to notice.

"Well?" the young hawk prodded.

"Hm?" Reyson snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at him.

"What was down there?" Janaff asked with excitment flickering in his eyes. The heron prince looked up ahead.

"My older sister, Lillia (was that her name?), was kept down there," he said quietly. He then went on to explain the situation in more detail.

"I'm sorry," Celeste murmered. Reyson shook his head, and paused.

"Didn't you have something to tell me earlier?"

"Uh..." she bit her lip, "I don't think now is really the best time..."

He nodded solumnly. She scolded herself inwardly for being such a coward about this. But now _really _didn't seem like a good time. They soon found themselves back at the emcampment. Reyson went straight to their tent, and asked that he not be disturbed unless it was urgent.

Danny watched him enter the tent before running off to find Celeste.

"Did you tell him?" she asked the branded girl who was lingering near the edge of the camp.

"No," Celeste sighed tiredly, "He just found out that his sister died in that temple we went to."

The magpi paused for a moment, letting that sink in before speaking, "While that's a terrible shame, you really _should _be the one to tell him about you...heritage..."

"I know. And I will when he starts feeling a bit better. But right now, it might be too much."

"Let's hope that's soon, because Varen isn't going to be in the infermary much longer," Danny warned.

Unfortunatly, Varen did indeed get out of the infermary before Reyson left their tent. He found Ticara, Danny, and Muarim first.

"Well, well, well. Isn't _this _a surprise," came a deep raspy voice.

"Who are you?" Tormod asked the muscular man, but he had an idea based on what he'd been told.

"That's Varen," Ticara growled. Varen had dark blue hair, and several scars. I suppose he would be in the beserker class, but he also carried a whip.

"Well if it ain't meh favorite pussy cat," he smirked. Ticara grumbled in disgust at both how he spoke and how he smelled.

"I take it you two never got along?" Tormod questioned.

"Well we would've if she weren't so sassy," the man muttered.

"His definition of getting along being us cowering in fear before him," Danny sighed. The red-haired boy nodded in understanding.

It was at this time that Celeste came upon the scene. She saw Varen, and quickly turned to leave. Unfortunatly, he saw her before she could get away.

"Hey! Don't I know you?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder, and turning her to face him. She winced.

By now as small crowd was gathering. Mia was there. And Janaff and Ulki had just arrived too. There were a few other people who were walking by, and stopped to see their new alli. So the crowd was steadily growing.

"Ah! I remember you!" he declared, pointing at her face. She pushed his finger away from her nose, "You've certainly become the pretty one."

"Yes, thank you," Celeste forced a smile as she ducked out from his grasp, and turned to leave. She caught a glimpse of a white wing in her peripheral vision, and cursed inwardly.

"It's a shame you didn't get your mother's hair," he observed, arms crossed, "Or else boss would've made a pretty penny from selling you. If you hair'd been blonde like yer mother's, we could've passed you for half canary."

"Canary?" Mia frowned, cocking her head. Celeste resisted the urge to slap her forehead.

"Yeah, canary," Varen looked around a little, "Like that one," he said, pointing at Reyson.

Janaff looked at Reyson in puzzlement before turning back to the man, "He's not a canary. He's a heron."

"Whatever!" Varen threw his hands up in the air, "They're both birds, an' they both sing! I can't see the differance between the two!"

This time, Celeste did slap her forehead. Surprisingly, Mia was the first to make the Celeste--canary--heron connection.

"Wait a sec! So you're saying that Celeste is part heron laguz?!"

All eyes were immediatly on the female sniper. She gulped, and shifted uneasily under everyone's stares. Ticara, Danny, and Muarim stood to the side awkwardly, not sure what they could do.

"Yeah!" Varen confermed, and began to approach Celeste again, "I can prove it too! Now where'd that mark go?"

She took and step back, and put her hands up defencively when he reached toward her, "No! You _don't _touch me," she removed her choker, "There. You happy now!"

"Yeah. See! I told ya she was!" Varen announced, pointing at her. A few murmers were heard thoughout the crowd, and Celeste's cheeks turned red.

A few tears began to form behind her eyes. Things were going to be differant now. She knew because that's what always happened in the past when she had been younger, and predjudice was a foreign word to her. She would make the mistake of telling someone she thought she knew her secret, and they never treated her the same. Flashes of such events cut through her mind like searing daggers.

"Celeste?" she scarcely heard Danny's voice over all the memories flying through her head a dizzying speeds. Her eyes stung, and tears finally began to fall.

Her heart was beating faster, and her instincts were reacting to the familiar situation. They told her to run. And so, in the blink of an eye she snapped and bolted. She was gone before anyone realised she left. Danny moved to go after her, but Muarim grabbed her arm.

"Let her be alone for now," he said softly. The magpi nodded reluctantly, and they left the scene quietly.

Celeste found herself on the balcony adjacent to the room the army used for their encampment. She hid between a statue of a wyvern and the balcony railing. There she found herself sobbing uncontrollably. For what reasons? She didn't know. Perhaps it was from the sense of loss she had at the moment.

It was hours later, near sunset, that she heard someone calling her name. It took a moment for her clouded mind, but she determined the voice to be Reyson's. She sank back a little deeper into her corner, hoping her wouldn't find her. But luck just wasn't on her side today.

"Celeste? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, poking his head around the statue. Inwardly, she scoffed at his question. Of _course _she wasn't alright.

"I'm fine," she tried and failed to smile, "Just a little...vexed right now."

He paused before walking out in front of her, "That's what you were going to tell me earlier wasn't it?"

She gave a quick nod, pulling her knees to her chin. The heron prince knelt down in front of her.

"I'm not mad, you know," he informed her.

"But you're disgusted," Celeste pointed out. He gave her a quizzical look, so she continued, "Most all laguz are disgusted by Branded. They're even worse than beorc about it."

"I'm not," Celeste's head snapped up.

"You...aren't?"

"No. I may have been at one time. But I can understand why a laguz would marry a beorc now. Because I've fallen in love myself, and know what it's like," he smiled at the blush that appeared on her cheeks. He got up, and sat down next to her, and folded his wing behind her.

Celeste slowly relaxed her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her. They remained there quietly, just contented by the other's company until the sky had gotten quite dark, and the air grew colder every minute.

"Shall we head back inside?" Reyson asked her softly.

"Ok," she answered simply, and they stood up. Celeste had to help hin a little due to his near blindness in the dark. When he was upright, she carefully leaned agianst him, and kissed him, before hugging him tightly. He was startled at first, but soon hugged her back.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. He smiled and nodded, even though he couldn't see her. Then she took him by the hand, and carefully lead him back to their tent. Perhaps things weren't going to be as bad as she thougth.

* * *

Frog: I don't know how big a part Varen is going to play in the rest of the story, and he's almost too much of an idiot to pair with anyone. But I'd like to know if you think any future interactions between him and Celeste or her friends should be friendly or hostile. And as always, please review! Bye! 


	15. Chapter 15

Frog: Sorry it took me a bit longer to update this time; I wasn't home at all yesterday until eight. And I thought I should tell you that my typing has caught up with my writing, so many of the remaining chapters are going to be posted after longer intervals of waiting. I'm sorry. I can only write so fast.

_Tri17_: First of all, Varen is not little; and secondly, he isn't a jerk, he's just an idiot. The problem with making another Mia/Naesala interaction is that he doesn't appear in the game until the second to last chapter. I don't know how I could fit him in before that. If you have any suggestions, let me know, since none of my other chapters are written out yet.

Frog: I think that was all the questions. _FlamingDoritos _suggested that Varen fall in love with a rock, but I get deeply disturbed when people fall in love with inanimate objects. So lets just say he has a pet rock instead.

* * *

"Look out!" Mia screamed as a ballista bolt barely missed her and Celeste. The two girls stared at it in horror.

They were _attempting _to cross the bridge into Crimea, but it wasn't going so well, and they had barely stepped foot on it. Their group consisted of Ike, Mist, Boyd, Celeste, Mia, Nephenee, Janaff, Reyson, Oscar, Varen, Ranulf, Muarim, and Jill for one reason or another.

"What are you two so worried about? It's just a big stick," Varen mocked.

"Oh be quiet!" Celeste snapped in response, "At least _you _don't have to worry about something like that breaking you in half!"

He just shrugged, and continued onward. Mia screamed again as another bolt came at them. The two girls dodged it, both shaking badly from the incident.

"W-where'd Varen go?" Celeste asked nervously, looking around. He'd been there only moments before.

"Who care's," Mia grumbled, trying to regain her nerve.

"Mia!" the sniper half wailed, "Big people like _him _don't just disappear like _that_!"

"Hello?" came Varen's distant voice, the two girls looked up from their conversation, "Uh. Some help? Please?"

They cautiously started searching. Celeste had to grab Mia's arm before she fell into a pit that hadn't been there awhile ago. They looked down to see a very dazed Varen.

"Wasn't expectin' this," he shook his head, and looked up at them, "Can ya lend a hand?"

"Sorry, but I think you're too big," Mia grimaced a little, "Can't you climb out of there yourself?"

"Uh...I can try," he sighed, and began to try to climb out, "You guys keep going. I'll catch up later."

"If you say so," Celeste called over her shoulder as they left.

The two girls carefully continued on their way. Occasionally someone around them fell in another pit. And the constant fire of rocks and ballistae continued to hinder them. Celeste took a step, and instantly knew she had made a mistake. She screamed as the ground beneath her gave way. Mia ran over to help her, but got dragged into the pit too when she grabbed her friend's arm. The two girls sat in the bottom, coughing as the dust settled.

"It could have been worse," Mia offered, attempting to stand up. Celeste heard a distant sound and quickly yanked her back down. A moment later a boulder covered the top of their temporary prison before shattering, and covering them with more dust and rocks.

"You just _had _to jinx us, didn't you?" Celeste grumbled, trying to brush herself off, but to no avail.

"I don't think the jinx is over, either," the swordmaster stated, staring blankly up above them. Her friend looked up too to see an enemy palliden smirking down at them. Celeste cursed under her breath as he readied his lance.

Just then, a wyvern darted by, removing the rider from his horse. The steed whinnied in fear, and galloped away. The two girls in the pit blinked.

"Was that...Jill?" Mia finally asked.

"I thought she had a green wyvern," Celeste mused.

"Maybe it was someone else then," Mia suggested.

The sniper gave her a look, "But who else would it be?"

The other girl shrugged, "Him."

Celeste looked up to see a wyvern rider in black armor. He got off his mount, and extended his hand.

"Need some help?" he offered, albeit a little drowsily.

"Uh...Are you on our side?" Celeste questioned, just to be on the safe side. He nodded, and Mia pushed her toward him.

"Why me first?" the sniper asked, trying not to sound timid.

"Because your boyfriend is probably throwing a little fit with worry," Mia replied smugly.

Celeste glared at her before taking the wyvern lord's extended hand. He helped her out, and she said a quick thank-you before he turned to help Mia.

"Speak of the devil," Celeste sighed as she saw the heron prince approach. He opened his mouth to speak once he reached her, but she wouldn't let him, "Yes I'm fine. Just a little dusty and bruised. And don't go asking "Are you sure?" because the answer isn't going to change."

He glared at her, and crossed his arms disapprovingly. Mia came up behind her friend with a smirk.

"You're so predictable, Reyson," she sighed, and then looking down at herself said, "I need a bath."

"There's a river down there," the cat laguz, Ranulf, offered, pointing over the edge of the bridge. She glared daggers at him.

"I'm not _that _stupid," she huffed.

"I never said that you were, did I," he pointed out before running off.

"Why does everyone tease me!?!" she fumed, stomping her foot. Celeste looked at her strangly.

"Uh, maybe because you act like a three-year-old?"

She glared threatningly at her and then at someone behind her, "What are you snickering about?"

Jill tried her hardest to put on a straight face, but the corners of her mouth continued to twitch. She finally managed to compose herself, nodded to them both, and urged her wyvern (which was still green) foreward. Mia watched her go angrily before sulking.

"That's what you get for throwing a tantrum in the middle of the battlefield," Celeste chided.

The swordmaster snorted indignantly," Says the one who told Boyd her "best friend's" secret crush after loosing _her _temper on a battlefield."

"What has been _with _you this last week?!" the sniper frowned, "We've been arguing more than we ever have!"

Mia pulled back momentarily in a defensive manner, and then glared at her again, "I guess that's what happens when we don't trust each other," she said levelly.

Celeste just stared at her before moving her mouth to speak. However, Boyd interupted.

"Can't you two have your little talk _after _the battle?"

They both sent him death glares, and he began to shrink before slinking off. The battle was almost over anyways. And reinforcements from what was left of Crimea's army had arrived, so the argument between the two girls wouldn't make much difference. Reyson had been called to help then finish off Petrine, so they were mostly alone.

"You don't...trust me?" Celeste finally asked. A tear came to her friends face.

"No. _You're _the one who doesn't trust _me_," the green-haired girl was about to explain, but Mia wouldn't let her, "I'm supposed to be your best friend, but you didn't trust me enough to tell me you were a branded..."

Celeste bit her lip, and looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry...I just..." she sighed heavily, and forced herself to continue, "I didn't tell you _because _you were my best friend..."

"How does that work?" Mia snorted, "Best friends don't normally keep secrets like that from each other."

"I know but...I've _lost _alot of friends that way in the past...I didn't want you to turn your back on me too," she explained softly. Mia's gaze softened, and she looked down at her feet sheepishly.

"Oh..." there was a painfully long silence before she looked up, extending her hand, "Still friends?"

Celeste gave her a thankful smile, and shook her hand, "Always."

The two girls then embraced happily. By now, Petrine had fallen from her mount, dead. So the rest of the army began to cross the bridge. In the process of this, I suppose you should know, all remaining pit falls were discovered.

"What happened to you two," Danny asked in amusement as she looked them up and down.

"Bad luck," Mia explained simply.

Danny shook her head with a giggle. They looked up when they heard the frightened bray of a horse. When they arrived on the other side of the bridge, they saw Oscar _trying _to soothe a black stallion. No doubt Petrine's. The poor thing was spooked, but surprisingly uninjured. The magpi's brow furrowed when she saw it.

"Poor thing..." she murmered softly. The other two looked at her, "See those scars? It was obviously whipped. Possibly a few burn scars too. No wonder it's so nervous..."

"Think it needs to be whipped some more?" Varen asked, reaching for his. Danny stayed his hand, and shook her head. Then she carefully began to approach the steed herself.

She called to it softly and soothingly. The horse was still fairly young, so it was safe to assume that it wasn't the first one Petrine had ever owned. You can guess the eventual fate of the others. Surprisingly, the horse responded to the magpi, and began to calm down. Soon she was stroking his nose and neck comfortingly.

"Did you used to deal with horses?" Oscar asked, relieved. Danny shook her head.

"No. I just understand his pain, and he could sense that."

That was probably the first time many of them noticed her own scars. Or at least, those that weren't covered by her clothing. Thin, pale lines ran down her right arm, and between her shoulder blades.

"Where should we put him?" she asked Oscar after a moment.

"Perhaps take him to one of the stable tents," a girl with _long _pretty turquoise hair suggested. Ike nodded in approval, and Danny carefully lead it to the place they would be setting up the tent for people's mounts.

"Who are you?" Celeste inquired, looking at the two people next to Elincia.

"Oh," the princess grinned brightly, "This is Lucia and Count Bastian. Lucia, Bastian, this is Celeste."

"Are they friends of yours?" the sniper cocked her head sweetly.

"We've know Princess Elincia since she was young," Lucia explained. Celeste smiled at them.

"Pleased to meet you," she bowed politly, and left. She needed to find someplace to take a bath as soon as possible.

* * *

Frog: I hope you all liked that chapter. In one of the reviews, _SilentWhisper01 _and maybe some other people who I can't remember right now said something about me continuing the story into GoD. I hadn't thought about it before, but now that I have, I've decided I like the idea. However, that would turn what little I had planned for the ending upside-down, and it might not be quite as...happy as some of you would have hoped. I would have to leave opportunity for another story, so there would be several loose ends. And Volke's pairing wouldn't even be made mention of. In fact, I can only think of one pairing that would end up togeter. And then you would all have to wait for my family to get a Wii system (or whatever it's called), for the game to be released, for us to buy it, and then for me to play it and hope my phobia for final bosses doesn't take its toll. I hope that's ok with everyone. I already have some major plot ideas based on what I know about the storyline. They may or may not work out though. Sorry if you don't like the idea. And I'll stop rambling now. Please reveiw! Bye! 


	16. Chapter 16

Frog: I was rushing to write up this chapter because I found out yesterday after posting the last one that we are going out of state to visit some family tomorrow. So there won't be any more updates for about a week. Just thought you should all know.

_Herbblade_: Yes Volke has a pairing. I've said it before. It isn't that big a deal, and can be changed if I feel like it. It just adds a cute, but very short part of the story. However, I don't think I'm going to have a chance to use it at all until the next story.

Frog: I'm sorry if I'm making the idea of a sequel sound so bad. I just feel bad, and felt you all had a right to know that things might not end how you'd like them to. But I would make up for _all _of it (hopefully) when I actually write it. I hope you all like this chapter. I've realised that it isn't as funny as some, and I had to make Lucia and Bastian come in later than the second turn. You'll understand why.

* * *

"So this Geoffrey person is your brother, right?" Celeste clarified as Lucia and Bastian lead the army to where the remainder of the Crimean troops were. Lucia nodded, and they were quiet again for a few minutes.

"How long have you used the bow?" the swordmaster asked completely out-of-the-blue.

"Ah...I started learning when I was fifteen I think. Why?"

Lucia shrugged casually, "You're pretty good."

A soft chuckle escaped the sniper, "If you should be impressed by anyone's skill, it should be Rolf's. He's just a kid, and can aim just as good as I can."

"A prodigy?"

"I suppose."

"Celeste? Are you ok?" Mia asked, comming up to them. Her friend gave her a surprised look.

"I'm fine. Isn't it normally Reyson's job to check on me?" the green-haired girl asked teasingly, but Mia gave her a serious look.

"You just seem on edge for some reason," she sighed, "It's making me nervous."

"Girl's got a point," Ticara added, also walking close by.

"I don't know why," Celeste half lied. She did have a strange feeling; as though her body knew something was about to happen.

"Maybe it's just because we're all in Crimea now, and that the war will hopefully be ending soon," Elincia suggested. The others seemed to accept this idea, and said nothing more. Celeste fell back a ways.

"Hi Ilyana," she greeted the lilac-haired mage whom she hadn't spoken to in awhile.

"Hello Celeste," she chimed happily.

"How have you been?" Celeste asked, trying to make conversation.

Ilyana looked up in thought, "Hungy I suppose."

The sniper girl giggled, 'That's not what I meant."

"But it's true," the whisp of a girl huffed, causing Celeste to giggle more. She wasn't very good at looking angry.

They both looked up when they heard Ike's voice rise up over the army. Apparently the Crimeans were under attack, and they needed to go help them. He called for Boyd, Mist, Nephenee, Celeste, Janaff, Mia, Reyson, Muarim, Oscar, and Lethe. Ilyana wished Celeste good luck as she ran off.

Partway through the battle, Bastian and Lucia started comming up behind them. Ike saw, and told Celeste to give them instructions to cross the western bridge. She went to do as she was told.

"Ok," Lucia nodded after hearing their orders, "Let's hurry."

With that, she took off. Bastian tried to keep up, but she was much faster, and Celeste followed a ways behind him.

Suddenly she got this feeling like someone was watching her. She wanted to stop, and see if there was an enemy, but knew that might not be a good idea. But then again, what if it was an archer or mage. So she decided she had no choice but to turn and look. She heard the clank of armor as she did so, and felt a sickening feeling develop in the pit of her stomach.

And there she was, not five paces from the Black Knight. She gulped, and realised painfully that her feet wouldn't move. She heard someone behind her call her name, but she was frozen in place.

The imposing figure stepped closer, and took hold of her throat in one swift movement. He lifted her up, so that they were at eyelevel with each other. About now, Celeste had regained enough sense to struggle. She tried desperatly to loosen his grip so she could breath.

The next thing she knew, he had her right up against his helmeted face. Close enough to see inside. She blinked as her eyes focused on his, and just stared. There was something eerily familiar about them...

The Branded girl gasped, or at least, tried to. It-it couldn't be, could it? She struggled to find her voice.

"B-brother?" she managed to choke out. The faintest smile went over his features for the briefest of moments.

"I thought you should know," he explained softly, his voice reverberating in his armor. She struggled to say more, but her eyesight was bluring from lack of air.

"I am sorry Celeste," he murmered, "But rest assured that I will not harm you if I don't have to..."

She made an attempt to nod. Her limbs and eyelids were growing heavy. He pulled her away from him, and dropped her limp form to the ground. She gasped for breath, her chest being the only thing willing to move.

The Black Knight watched her for a moment before turning and walking away. Once he was gone, Celeste could make out Lucia and Bastian's worried voices, though she wasn't exactly sure what they were saying. Bastian helped her sit up a little. She weakly reached and hand up to her head.

Her mind whirled with questions and thoughts. They sped by faster than her oxygen deprived mind could handle. Her body tensed, and the stress of the situation tried to find a way out. Finally she let out an earsplitting scream that would put banchees to shame, before fainting.

* * *

She awoke in a bed, unaware of how the battle had turned out. She sat up slowly, and swung her feet over the edge. It had been some time since she slept in a bed room.

There was another plain bed across from her, and two windows. It was dark out now. A lanturn hanging from the cieling provided the rooms light. A desk stretched between the two beds with a stool underneith it. Her's and Mia's belongings were in their chests at the foot of the beds, but there was no sign of her best friend.

She rubbed her temple, the beginnings of a headache causing her to grimace. Once again her thoughts and questions presented themselves, and she did her best to sort through them.

First of all, how had he reconized her? There were two explanations, she decided. One, he could have just felt it, much like she had. Or two, he remembered what their mother looked like. Everyon said that she looked just like Ivel, after all.

She heard a knock at the door before her mind went much further. She raised her head tiredly, and was surprised by the clear tone of her voice.

"Come in."

Ike opened the door, and gave her a relieved smile, "It's good to see that you're awake."

She nodded, "Did you need something."

He let out a heavy sigh. It was then that she noticed how beat-up he looked. She figured this might take awhile, so she gestured to sit on the bed across from hers. He did so, and paused a little longer, deep in thought.

"I need you to tell me what the Black Knight said to you," he said finally, looking her in the eye, "I know it must have been a bit tramatic for you, but..."

"I understand," Celeste interupted. Ike talked to much, and she would rather not listen to him more than she needed to, "But to tell you the truth, he didn't say much, and it certainly isn't anything that would be helpful to you."

"I'm still interested."

She shifted uneasily, "Ike..." she paused, "Don't tell _anyone _what I'm about to say to you, ok?"

"Of course," he nodded. She let out a strained sigh in an attempt to compose herself.

"He's...m-my older brother..."

Ike fell to the floor from shock, and stared at her to see if there was any chance this was some kind of joke. She just bit her lip nervously, and looked away. Her eyes held a fathomless sense of regret and sadness.

"Did I...hear you correctly?" he asked, sitting down again. She nodded solumnly.

"That was his only purpose for talking to me. He felt I had a right to know..."

Her commander shook his head in disbelief, "I'm sorry, but I think I..."

She interupted him again, "I know you have to kill him. I will hold nothing agains you for doing so," she reasured. He nodded slowly, and stood to leave. Then he stopped in the doorway.

"If it's easier for you, when we at last face him, you are welcome to stay behind," he offered.

"I appreciate it," she said softly. He nodded agian, giving her an apologetic smile as he left.

She was alone for a moment before Mia came bursting into the room, panting. She threw herself on her friend, squealing with delight. Celeste saw Danny, Reyson, Muarim, and Ticara come in the doorway.

"We were all so worried! Are you ok?" her friend wailed, pulling away from her. Celeste glared at her playfully.

"Whatever happened to that mercenary attitude? I'm still alive, so it's no big deal," she chided gently.

"Hey! Everyone in the entire army thought you were dieing some unnaturally painful death when they heard that scream!" the swordmaster put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," the green-haired girl said sheepishly.

"At least you're safe now," Reyson smiled, touching her hand. Even in this light, his skin looked paler than usual. Celeste could only guess how he had been when this happened.

"Alright, everyone," Danny started pushing the other laguz uot the door, "Celeste needs her rest. She can tell us all about what happened later."

"Goodnight!" Ticara called as the door closed. Mia plopped down on her bed, and gave her friend and inquisistive look.

"So? What _did _happen? And why did Ike need to see you?"

"Ike wanted to know if the Black Knight said anything, "Celeste explained as she layed down, "As for what happened back there...I'm not really sure myself just yet."

She was glad that Mia took that and went to sleep. She wasn't going to tell _anyone _about her brother just yet. Although she did feel terrible about keeping another big secret from her best friend.

Celeste stared at the flickering lanturn light, deep in thought. It pained her to think that her only surviving family would have to die at Ike's hand. She finally managed to push that thought to the back of her mind, however, and fell into a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

Frog: I know that it doesn't say anywhere that Celeste's father is dead, but I'm impying that. And as for the Black Knight; I know what his real name is, but just in case there are people reading this that don't and don't want to know yet, I'm not going to say it. Please reveiw! I will miss you all! Bye! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emlbem POR

Frog: Hello. I got back from my great great aunts house (our grandma lives in the same city). But now we have to go back some time in the next few days. This may sound a bit surreal, but just a couple days after we left, our great great uncle (who was in the hospital at the time because he wouldn't eat) died. I think my mom is taking it pretty hard, because they helped raise her. Anyways.

_BlackChaos105_: Where did that come from? My head of course (grins stupidly)! I've been planning it since chapter 2!

Frog: Anyways, here's the chapter. Somehow I managed to write what's probably the just plain out goofiest chapter so far in my story. But it has some cute parts.

* * *

"Oh. Well doesn't this look like fun," Danny grumbled sarcastically as she glared at the looming mountains before them. 

"Never known you to be so grumpy," Janaff snorted.

"Well at least _you _can fly!" the magpi shot back, "_Why _do we have to climb this thing again?"

"Because it's the fastest way to meet with the army from Gallia," Celeste replied boredly.

"What's Gallia?" Varen asked, scratching his head.

The sniper girl sighed, "_Gallia _is the country that all the kitty people come from."

"They've gotta country?"

"Yes, we do. Now go away!" Ticara hissed. He glared at her.

"Make me!"

And thus, and argument ensued. Not that either of them would understand what some of those words mean. But anyways...

The army fell into a trap set by Daein, and rocks started raining down on them as they attempted to climb the mountain. The group that went up ahead to get rid of this threat consisted of Ike, Mist, Boyd, Nephenee, Celeste, Mia, Muarim, Reyson, Janaff, Haar, Oscar, and Varen.

Celeste was edging along the cliff, staring nervously at the drop on the other side of the path. Ike turned and looked at her strangly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's _really _high," Celeste answered in a scarcely audible voice.

Ike walke over to the edge and looked down, "Not really. We're only about one story above the path below us..."

"That's still too high for my liking," the sniper whimpered softly.

And for once, Ike couldn't help but be a _little _cruel, "Well if you think this is bad, just wait till we get up there," he stated, pointing at where a ballista rested on the highest ledge. Celeste's face went white.

"Wait a second!" Boyd frowned, comming up to them, "You're part bird laguz, and you're afraid of hights?"

She glared at them both, knowing they would tease her later. Or at least, Boyd would. So the two boys decided they might as well leave. Janaff flew up nearby, and watched her thoughtfully as she attempted to climb the mountain, avoid falling rocks, and stay as far from the edge as possible all at the same time.

"Guess this means you woudn't like Pheonicis much," he mused, flying in front of her.

"Why would I go to Pheonicis in the first place?" she asked skeptically.

"Because it would make Reyson _very _happy if you did," he answered simply, albeit, with a slightly mocking, child-like tone. Then he suddenly got run over by a boulder, and disappeared. Celeste stood there for a moment before shrugging, and continueing onward...kind of.

In the end, she had to ride on Oscar's horse in order to reach the top. She made a mental note to never participate in a battle in the mountains again.

"Celeste? I think it's safe now," Oscar told her sympathetically.

She forced open one of her tightly shut eyes, and looked around a bit. Then she released the paladin from her rib crushing grip, and slid off the horse.

"Thank you," she smiled sheepishly at him. He nodded and smiled back before riding off.

"You ok now?" Mia asked with a giggle.

"I'm fine," Celeste muttered bitterly.

"You were hugging Oscar _pretty _tightly back there. I hope Reyson didn't get jealous," her friend teased.

"I was going to fall off if I didn't," the green-haired girl whined, "And if I fell off the horse, then I'd also fall off of the cliff!"

The swordmaster sighed, and let out another giggle. Then she skipped away happily, leaving the irritated Celeste to sulk. Some movement on a ledge above caught her eye, and she paled. Several boulders and a few enemy soldiers were there, and no one else had seen them yet. A small shriek escaped her as the Daeins prepared to push the stones onto her comrades. Elincia screamed too.

Suddenly they heard a hawk's cry. A flash of color, and all remaining Daeins layed dead. Then Tibarn flew in front of Ike, and they chatted a little. Celeste sighed with relief.

"Are we almost there?" Danny complained, comming up behind her with Ticara in tow.

"We've still got a ways to go," the sniper explained, pursing her lips she added, "And then we have to climb back down the other side. Maybe I should ride one of the supply wagons..."

"Why?" Ticara questioned in puzzlement.

"Because she's afraid of falling off a cliff," Mia explained as though it were no big deal, reapearing next to her friend. The laguz women nodded in understanding, but they both had faint smirks on their faces. _They _hadn't even known that Celeste was afraid of hights. The sniper glared at all of them.

So for the rest of the trip, Celeste rode on one of the supply wagons. Mia wasn't far away, and the hawks and Reyson were all catching up with each other.

"Oh! And Reyson has a girlfriend!" Janaff beamed. Tibarn gave the heron prince a strange look.

"A beorc I assume?" he was quite surprised due to the fact that Reyson used to detest the race so strongly.

He chuckled nervously, "Actually we recently found out her mother was a heron."

"Wow. I _really _appreciate you all talking about me like I'm not here," Celeste scowled up at them. They turned to face her, and Tibarn smirked a little in recognition.

"Didn't that strange purple-haired girl make the two of you kiss the first time you met?"

"Yes," Reyson and Celeste answered in unison, both wielding bored expressions.

"Interesting coincidence, isn't it?" Ulki chuckled lightly. Tibarn nodded in agreement.

"The girl who did that lives in our tent as well," Janaff added.

"I'm here too!" Mia hollared from next to the wagon.

"Well so you are," Tibarn muttered mockingly. She glared at him.

"And I'm not strange," she continued, "I'm just...unique!"

He nodded a little, smirking, "Very _very _unique based on what I've heard."

Mia stomped her foot and huffed, "You're worse than Janaff!"

"And..." he looked at her expectantly, not caring much if he could be more annoying than the small hawk. She didn't say anything, although her face was red with anger. He gave a slight, but triumphant smirk, and turned around.

And that was all Mia was going to take, so she grabbed a rather large book that had been behind Celeste, and started yelling at him.

"Oh greatly annoying King of Pheonicis! I shall cast thee down from thy high and mighty throne with the Book of Truth!!" she shouted, holding the book high over her head. Everyone nearby looked at her strangly. Tibarn just glanced over his shoulder, not thinking much of her threat.

"Mia," Celeste began, cocking an eyebrow, "That's a dictionary."

"Shh!" her friend scolded harshly, "That doesn't sound as threatning!"

Celeste rolled her eyes. Mia didn't notice, and instead hurled the book at the Hawk King. It his him right between the wings before falling down. He let out something akin to a squawk as he nearly fell from the sky, and then turned and glared furiously at her. A high pitched, but completely ignored shriek was heard from where the book hit the ground.

"Dang that girl can throw!" Ticara exclaimed with wildly excicted eyes.

"You'll pay for that!" Tibarn hissed between clenched teeth.

"Why? Because I made you look bad?" the swordmaster snorted back haughtily.

"I wouldn't press my luck if I were you," Celeste cautioned.

"Alright!" a fuming female voice rose up over the army, "Who just tried to kill me with a dictionary!?!"

A moment later, Aimee the merchant lady stomped into the scene holding said book. She glared at each of them, tapping her foot impaciently. Mia pointed at Tibarn, so he pointed back at her.

"You're the one who threw it," he pointed out.

"Well _you're _the one who tried to leave when the argument wasn't finished, and then let the book fall to the ground without any consideration for the people below you," Mia shot back. Although it was a slightly poor excuse for a come back.

"And _both _of you are acting like two-year-olds!" Danny barked, also entering the scene. By now, about half the army had stopped to watch what was happening.

"What's going on here?" Ike demanded in irritation because they weren't moving.

"General Ike!" Aimee wailed, suddenly clinging to his arm, "These two just tried to kill me."

"I don't think the king of Pheonicis would have any reason to kill you...yet," Ike explained, trying to pry her off.

"And Mia is too much of an idiot to plan something like this," Celeste added. The swordmaster glared at her, and the only thing that kept her safe was that they were best friends.

"But..."

"Stop complaining! It's not like you actually got hurt!" Danny snapped, "For pities sake, you all act like children."

"She's right, you know. May we continue onward now? We don't have time for this," Soren snorted indignantly, and started walking away. Soon they had resumed their treck across the mountains.

"Honestly," Danny sighed in exasperation to herself as she sat next to Celeste on the wagon, "Whose idea was it to put someone so childish on the throne of Pheonicis."

Ulki glared down at her, and Celeste shrugged, "I don't know. But Begnion seems to do fine with such an arrangment."

"True," the magpi nodded after contemplating it for a moment.

That evening, they finally reached the place where the Gallian army was encamped. While all the important people were in a meeting, the armies set up camp. And just to make it convientient; Tibarn's men set up their tents nearby where Janaff, Ulki, and Reyson stayed.

"Have fun?" Celeste asked lightly when she saw Reyson approaching. She was sitting on a log next to Danny, fixing her bow.

He shrugged, and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. Janaff, Ulki, and Tibarn soon came up to them as well.

"Leanne got kidnapped by the Black Knight," the blonde hawk explained. Several emmontions ran through her head when she heard that.

"I'm sorry," she murmered, turning to Reyson. He just shook his head.

They heard some excited yapping, and Tibarn nodded at someone behind them. They turned to see just as a ball of fluff landed in Danny's lap.

"Aiden!!" she squealed with delight, and hugged him tightly as he transformed. He hugged her back.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed, and looked up at her with big eyes, "I miss you."

Everyone smiled at the happy reunion. Everyone that is, except Tibarn. He was trying to sneak away. However, Aiden saw him anyways.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" everyone turned and looked at the Hawk King, who flinched visibly.

"Daddy?" Reyson raised an eyebrow with a smirk as the king of Pheonicis turned around.

He sighed, "I've already told you that I'm not your father, haven't I?" he asked, trying to be gentle. The little boy giggled, thinking it was funny.

"Yes you are. Isn't he mommy."

Danny looked at her son, and then at Tibarn, then back at the little boy again. She did that about ten times, waiting for what was going on to completely sink in, before responding, "No he isn't." Aiden suddenly looked a bit heartbroken.

"Why not?" he asked in confusion.

"Because you don't have a daddy," the magpi explained softly

"But I _want _one. And I pick him," he said, pointing in Tibarn's direction.

"Aiden, sweety," Danny sighed, "It doesn't work that way. You see, a mommy and daddy have to love each other."

Well, that wasn't _always _true. It kind of depended on where and to what kind of family you were born. But he was just a child and couldn't comprehend the more complicated exceptions.

"But...but," Aiden sniffled, "Then I don't have a daddy..."

"I'm sorry sweety," his mother crooned gently, "But that's the way things are. I'm sure Tibarn can be your friend." She shot the Hawk King a look, daring him to object. So he closed his mouth.

"O-ok..." Aiden murmered dejectedly. Danny gave him another hug.

"Would you like to go visit Ticara?" she offered. Her son's face instantly lit up.

"Aunt Tiki!" he cheered with delight. Danny giggled, and walked away, holding him in her arms. Tibarn left soon after she was gone.

"_That _would be an interesting family," Celeste mused with a smirk.

"I think it'd be cute!" Mia squealed, clapping her hands together.

Janaff shuddered, "I hope it never happens though."

"Aw. Why not?" the swordmaster frowned.

"Because then she would become the _queen _of Pheonicis, and would actually have a _right _to tell me what to do, and when to go to bed!"

"So? It's not like it makes any differance," Celeste shrugged, "You listen to her anyways."

"Hey! That's becuase she threatens to take my feathers out!!" the hawk boy snapped in defence. Everyone rolled their eyes. Janaff and his pathetic excuses. She hadn't threatened him with that since one of the first few days they had joined, and it had only happened once. Most of the time a look was all it took. He had just been particularly stubborn that night, because she was a crow.

* * *

Frog: The ending wasn't that good, but I couldn't think of anything beyond that. Also, I did some thinking while I was gone and decided that if you guys prefer, I can make Celeste and/or Danny end up with their pairing at the end of the story. Please let me know as soon as possible which one or both you would like that to happen to. And as always, please review anyways. Bye! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

Frog: I'm so so so so sorry that this took so long! I was drawing a complete blank for this chapter, and I was kind of buisy. Then I was an idiot and distracted myself by posting another story. Once again, I am very sorry.

_WildfireDreams_: I kind of used what you suggested about Janaff in this chapter so that I would have something more to work with. However, I'm lazy so the actual supports don't take place, I just make mention of them. I don't know why, but I feel awkward putting script from the game, even if it is just supports, into my story. I guess because I like to use my own ideas, and it seems less original. But that's just me.

Frog: This chapter is going to be kind of short, and alot of the beginning stuff was just to take up space until my mind finally started working. I know it's not really worth the wait, but I'll try harder next time. And by the way, the thing with Boyd and one of the female characters is _**not **_a pairing! If anything, Boyd has a crush on her, but I can't really see them together, and even if I did, I would be disturbed by it.

* * *

"Princess Elincia? What are you doing?" Celeste asked, eyeing the pegasus Crimea's heir was leading toward Ike.

She smiled warmly, "I'm going to join you on the battlefield today!"

"Really now," the sniper raised an eyebrow, "Your retainers are going to let you?"

"Well we can't really stop her. She is the princess," Lucia explained. Celeste just shrugged, and continued on her way to the supply tents. She approached one of the two brothers that worked there. She didn't know his name, but it wasn't that important. She just knew that he was the one who made custom weapons.

"Excuse me," she began, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely after he turned to face her.

"I'm here to pick up a sword Ike had made for Mia."

"Of course," he turned again, and grabbed and amethyst blade, "Here you are."

"Thank you," Celeste nodded, and ran off.

"Is that mine?!" the swordmaster squealed when she saw the newly made weapon. Her friend rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes."

Mia let out another gleeful squeal, and quickly snatched it from her. The gree-haired girl shook her head, smiling as Mia tested it.

"Let's go you two," Janaff muttered in mock irritation. They both shared a glance.

"Whoever gets to the front lines first gets to have my bag of cookies!" Mia shouted loudly. Janaff perked up.

"Can I race too?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," the swordmaster beamed.

"Ok," Celeste agreed, "Ready. Set. GO!"

Janaff was gone in a flash the two girls stood there for a moment smirking. They had failed to mention that the cookies were bought way back when they were leaving Begnion, and Mia had just found them in the bottom of the chest that held her belongings. However, they were sure that he would completely forget about those nasty things by this evening, so no harm done.

This battle was bigger than most. They had Ike, Elincia, Mist, Boyd, Oscar, Soren, Celeste, Mia, Reyson, Janaff, Haar, Lucia, Muarim, Lethe, Mordicai, Calill, Nephenee, Rolf, and Largo. Ike had them form a wall of sorts (probably the first _real _formation he had ever used) with fighters on the front, and magic wielders, snipers, and healers behind them. Elincia was in the back too, becuase she wasn't good at fighting. Why she _had _to come along was a mystery, since she was, if anything, a burden.

The battle was pretty monotone at first. They inched forwar, no one was really in any danger at any time. That is, until Boyd stopped to look at something shiny on the ground, and Calill (who had been talking with Nephenee, and thus wasn't paying attention) bumbed into him, and they both fell down. And the the "1st-class" sage (or whatever she calls herself) started yelling at him for being such an idiot. Boyd just stared at her, not really listening because she was pretty and he's, as we all know, not all that bright. And neither of them noticed the pair of wyvern lords comming from the north.

The only thing that saved both of their heads from being removed from their shoulders was that Haar engaged one of the enemies, while Oscar took the hit for his brother. He fell off his horse from the blow, and the two stunned original targets quickly stopped the wyvern lord from finishing his job. Reyson had to help Mist get there, and when she did, the paladin had already lost quite a bit of blood. Celeste hadn't seen where he had been cut, but it was obviously bad. He stayed back for the remainder of the drawn-out battle.

Mist sent him to the infermary to rest once they got back until he recovered more fully. Other than that and the fact that the boss acted possesed, nothing interesting really happened.

Tibarn and his group got back from the fortress they would be attacking tomorrow later that evening. Celeste didn't catch much of the conversation between the Hawk King and Ike, though she did overhear something about the Black Knight. Ike glanced at her for a brief moment before replying to whay Tibarn had to say.

When they were finished, he walked over to where she was standing by herself, deep in thought.

"Would you like to sit out next battle?" he asked after a moment. She was hesitant to answer.

"Are you sure that's ok?" she finally asked. She didn't want to stay behind if they needed her. He just nodded, and smiled reasurringly at her.

"Is what ok?" Reyson asked joining them.

"I think I'm going to stay out of the battle tomorrow," Celeste explained. He nodded slowly. Though it worried him that her previous experience with the Black Knight had been that tramatic. Being the _slightly _overprotective boyfriend he was.

Ike took his leave then, and Celeste and Reyson stood in an awkward silence. Suddenly they heard what sounded like Mia yelling nearby, and hurried to see what was going on.

The scene they came upon made the sniper giggle a little. Her swordmaster friend was repeatedly beating Largo with a wooden sword. Meanwhile the beserker was whining and trying to avoid her.

"What's all this about?" Celeste questioned Janaff lightly. He was seated on a log with wom other spectators.

"To summarize, Largo is a bit sexist, and thinks that girls shouldn't play with swords, but instead knitting needles."

"Huh. I almost feel sorry for him," she mused sitting next to him, "Though based on her throwing talent, almost _anything _could be deadly in Mia's hands."

"Very very true," Janaff agreed, saw someone nearby, and then asked, "Think I have a chance at asking her out?"

"Who?" the green-haired girl asked, surprised. He nodded in Lucia's direction. She cocked an eyebrow at him, and studied him for a moment.

"Maybe...But I don't know her very well, so I'm not the best person to ask," she shrugged.

"Aren't you a tad too yo..."Calill's mouth was quickly covered by Boyd.

"He's touchy about his age. Just ask my brother," the warrior explained quietly. But Calill had immediatly stopped caring about _that _when he touched her.

"Get your hands off of me you twit!!" screeched as though he were attacking her in some way. It was loud enough for Mia to momentarily halt her repeated whacking at Largo's shoulders (he was too tall for her to hit his head very easily). Then Calill stuck her nose in the air, and marched away.

Celeste rolled her eyes, and resumed watching the scene in front of her. The bigger their army got, the more entertaining things became. She noticed that Janaff was gone, and looked around a little. Apparently he was already talking quite happily with Lucia.

"Celeste..." Reyson paused, and then sighed, "You never told us what happened a week ago when the Black Knight almost..."

"He wasn't going to kill me," she interupted. This wasn't a subject she enjoyed talking about at length, "I'll tell you what happened once he's dead..."

Reyson nodded, and wrapped and arm around her. She smiled softly, and held his other hand, and he kissed her hair.

Suddenly Makalov came running into the area screaming, "We're all doooooomed!!!!!!!!!"

"Was he crying?" Mia paused again, watching him run off.

"I guess he actually took me seriously," Stefan mused, also approaching.

"What did you say?" Reyson asked skeptically.

The green-haired swordmaster shrugged, "He spooked Marcia's horse, and it flew into a tree. I told him it was a bad omen, and that something bad is going to happen tomorrow..."

They all stared at him for a moment. They all knew it wasn't true, but they were all beginning to become aware of an unsettling feeling that had suddenly wased over them. Mia's training sword fell to her side, and she frowned.

"Why do I get the sneaking suspicion that we've all just been jinxed?"

* * *

Frog: Well that's it. I know it wasn't all that good. And I have another question to ask you guys. In another few chapters there is going to be an oportunity for Celeste to sing. However, I wasn't sure if you guys would want me to actually put the lyrics in as she sang them with how everyone was reacting to the situation in between. The song is "Never Alone "by Barlow Girl(s)(yes it's the same song that was mentioned in an earlier chapter). You can look up a music video of it on YouTube if you want to hear what it sounds like. Though the accoustic edition that my youngest sister has is a bit differant (that's the only version of the song we have). I suppose I could have two chapters that cover the same thing, one with the lyrics as she sings them, and one without, but that seems a little pointless to me. Not that it's any more work mind you, I don't mind. The main reason I would add it would be to attempt to put more emmotion into the scene, but some people might not like it and find it distracting. So please let me know so I can decide how I'm going to write that chapter. I'll try to update sooner, I promise. Please reveiw! Bye! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

Frog: Yay! I'm updating sooner! This chapter is longer, or at least I think it is, and much better written than the last one. And in case anyone else got confused by this line, I will explain:

"Very very true," Janaff agreed, saw somebody nearby, and then asked, "Do you think I have a chance at asking her out?"

Frog: Janaff is not talking about asking Mia out, but Lucia. Sorry that my sentence structure may have been confusing to some of you. By the way, this is the chapter that has the _somewhat _good interaction between Shinon and Celeste. I think I made him a bit OOC though. And once again I have some pointless beginning stuff in there, but it gets better. Oh well, here's the chapter.

* * *

"Good luck," Celeste hugged her best friend as she was about to leave.

"Aw. Don't worry about me," Mia giggled and patted her new sword, "I've got this baby to protect me."

The swordmaster turned, and waved goodbye as she joined the group that would be taking on the Black Knight's fortress. There was Ike, Mist, Mia, Boyd, Janaff, Reyson, Muarim, Nephenee, Lethe, Soren, and Calill. Titania was going as well for one reason or another. Maybe to supervise. And Tibarn was taking his group, and the Gallian army to defend the outside of the fortress, and prevent possible reinforcements. Oscar would have gone, but everyone insisted that he rest a bit more.

"Bye!" Danny called from next to the sniper. She was mostly waving to Mia, Muarim, and Janaff. Not at all to Tibarn. But then again, who would expect her to?

"So. What are we going to do today?" Ticara asked boredly.

Danny smirked, "What we always do! What else?"

"What's that?" Celeste asked curiously.

"I scare people and Danny yells at me," Ticara explained simply, "I just try not to get caught."

"And that's what you do until the army gets back?"

"Well, that's what _she _does. I used to talk with Elincia, but she's started fighting, so now I play with my son," Danny shrugged, "There really isn't much to do here when the army's gone."

"Oh look! My first victim!" Ticara grinned, and took off. She ran up behind Rolf, and roared loudly. The poor kid jumped at least four feet (which is about how tall he is), and yelped.

"Quit doing that!" he yelled at the smirking tiger laguz, his face red with anger and embarassment.

"You have a way of making friends, don't you," Celeste muttered sarcastically as she approached them.

"Well she has to entertain herself somehow," Danny sighed, not sure what else to say, "Besides, it can be fun to watch."

"Yeah. Sometimes she even helps me!" Ticara smirked.

"Hypocrite," Celeste sneered, "If that's the way it is, then you have no right to call anyone else imature."

The magpi frowned, and thought on that a bit. After a few moments, she sighed in defeat.

"Your right," she murmered dejectedly, "Sorry."

"At least your humble enough to admit you're wrong," the sniper reasured.

"Humble..." Ticara looked down in thought, "Since when has that ever been used to describe a crow laguz?"

"Isn't Danny kind of wierd anyways?" Celeste sighed. The magpi glared at her a little. Ticara looked at them both for a minute before agreeing with her branded friend. There was a pause afterwards.

"So..." the tiger laguz began, "What are we going to do for the rest of the day if not scare people?"

"We could always take a walk," Celeste suggested. The laguz women shrugged, and nodded. They invited Rolf to join them. It was about 45 minutes later that they returned to the center of camp. When they got there, Volke suddenly appeared.

"Not to interupt," he started in a dull voice as though he was announcing that they all needed to be present for some meeting that wasn't promising to be interesting, "But I think we're about to be attacked."

A few murmers were heard before Ulki spoke, "He's right. They're right outside our encampment."

"I told you we were all gonna die!!" Makalov cried as he shook his sister violently. She grumbled something unintelliegent, and pushed him away, glaring.

"Now what?" Sothe frowned, acting just as bored as Volke did as he eyed the gathering group.

"Defending the camp should be our first priority," Geoffry stated, "We try to guard the supply and infermary tents if nothing else. Everyone get a weapon."

Muston was willing to hand out free weapons for this situation to people who didn't have tents nearby. This included Celeste. And not a minute after a bow was in her hands did she have to use it.

The Daein soldiers came swarming into the camp with shouts and weapons ready. Fortunatly, they were more concerned with fighting off the resistance they faced than burning the tents to the ground. The more experienced fighters such as Celeste, Lucia, Bastian, Largo, Varen, Stefan, Rolf, and Haar took the front; while the less experienced supported them as best they could.

"It's been a long time since I fought next to you," Celeste mused, giving Ilyana a quick smile. The small girl nodded.

"I guess I just wasn't a good enough mage and fell behind," she sighed.

"I don't think that's it," the sniper released an arrow as she spoke.

"We're all going to be _dead _by the time Ike gets back," Kieran growled, more to himself than anyone else, "There's too many."

"You're such a pessimist," Ranulf sighed cheerily, but Celeste wasn't sure if he really thought they'd win or if he was just trying to raise morale.

"Maybe we should send someone to get help?" Zihark suggested. That gave Celeste an idea.

"I know just the person," she waved, running back toward the tents they were protecting, "Be right back."

"You had better!" Jill growled irritably.

"Sothe, you're going to help me out for a moment," she ordered as she ran by , grabbing his arm.

"Why?!" he half-wailed, trying to yank himself from her grasp. She rolled her eyes, and gave him a few instructions. After a moments hesitation, he nodded, and headed to the supply tents, while Celeste went to the infermary where all the none fighters were currently taking shelter.

"Danny, do you think you can ride Petrine's horse?" she asked as she entered the tent flap.

"I...might be able to...why?" the magpi asked worriedly.

"We need someone to go get help. It wouldn't be a good idea for someone with fighting ability to leave, and I don't think anyone else here could do this."

"I can..." Oscar began to get up from his cot, but Danny stopped him.

"But you're hurt. We don't want to risk you passing out when your're halfway there," she chided gently in that motherly tone of hers. He nodded reluctantly, and the two girls headed to the stable tents.

"One question," Danny frowned as Celeste helped her get the horse ready, "How do I protect myself if I run into trouble."

"How does this do?" Sothe asked, suddenly appearing next to them. Danny slowly took the item he was holding.

"I believe this is your weapon of choice," Celeste smirked. Danny nodded, getting an almost evil look in her eyes.

They quickly fitted the horse with all its equipment, and gave Danny a spare vulinary that Sothe had been so kind as to grab for her on his way out of the supply tent. Then the magpi jumped on, and rode off with surprising ease. The other two retruned to the battle.

It was a little while later that Celeste came upon a very irritated Shinon trying to stab a warrior with the end of his silver bow. Celeste shot a couple arrows into the enemy before Shinon lost his head.

"I've never seen anyone try to use a bow like _that _before," she smirked.

"I've run out of arrows! I have to defend myself somehow!" the male sniper shouted angrily.

"And you always get after me when _I'm _unprepared," she sighed. His face turned dark.

"I couldn't get to my tent, and Muston didn't give me enough arrows. Had I known this would happen so unexpectantly, I would have brought my quiver with me!!"

Of course his shouting only attracted attention, and the two quickly found themselves surrounded. Celeste cursed under her breath, but wasn't so heartless as to leave him there. Instead she ran up to him.

"You can share my arrows, but don't waste them!" she warned, positioning herself so that they were back to back.

Shinon was hesitant to accept her offer, but realised that if he was to survive, there was really no other choice. Though it was kind of awkward for him because Celeste carried her quiver on her hip and not her back, but that was just because he wasn't used to it. Celeste found the postion of her quiver awkward as well, but that was because she was mildly afraid that he might violate her somehow. Why was she worried about that, you ask, if he hates her so much? Because she had noticed that a few times when he was arguing with her, his eyes didn't always stay fixated on her face.

However, Celeste didn't have very many arrows either, so they ran out quickly. The enemies started closing in cautiously, just in case something wierd happened. She was holding their last bolt.

"Now what?" Shinon asked levelly," We have one arrow left."

"Got anything we can use to light this on fire?"

He narrowed his eyes, "And what if it lands on a tent?"

"That's not important right now!" she jabbed him with her elbow, knowing he was just trying to be difficult, "We need help!"

"Give it to me," he sighed after a brief pause. She did so, and hoped that he wouldn't use it to kill someone.

Shinon toook out a small bag that had the matierials needed to make a flare. He quickly set up, and lit it, before shooting it almost vertically up into the air.

* * *

meanwhile...

Tibarn smirked as he finished off one of the few remaining Daein soldiers outside of the fortress, and removed his laguz band. Ike's group should be close to finishing up inside. So far his job was just too easy.

"Your highness..." one of his men directed his attention to a couple Daeins poking spears at...Danny? On a horse? What was she doing out here?

The magpi suddenly imbedded something in one of her attacker's necks, and one of the Gallian soldiers took care of the other one. She said a quick thanks, and hurried over to him. As she got closer, Tibarn reconized the bloodied "weapon" in her hand to be a shovel.

"What kind of class are you? A grave-digger?" he asked sarcastically as she stopped in front of him. You could tell by the look on her face that it was irritating that he was so high above her.

She glared, and responded, "I guess I am. Would you like me to do yours?"

"What are you doing out here?" he asked skeptically after they had been glaring hatefully at each other for about a minute.

"Oh nothing," Danny shrugged with a heavy sigh, "They camp is under attack is all..."

In minutes Tibarn had his men and the Gallians assembled, and sent them back to camp. Just as he and Danny were about to follow, they heard a resounding rumble come from the fortress.

"That can't be good..." Danny gulped.

"You stay back," Tibarn ordered, as he took off in the direction of the crumbling building to see if everyone was getting out ok. The magpi did as she was told, knowing that she wouldn't be of any help.

She got a safe distance away, and then waited for everyone else. She absently noted that the king of Pheonicis was very brave to have done that, especially since a single brick falling from one of the greater hieghts could easily break his wing and possibly cripple it. She shook her head, and scolded herself inwardly. No thinking nice thoughts about Tibarn.

"Danny? What are you doing all the way out here?" Ike asked as he slid off his sister's horse. He was looking pretty beat up.

She smiled, "Did you win?"

He nodded tiredly. Soon everyone was there, staring at the remains of the once proud fortress. Mia sighed.

"I hope no one downwind of here as asthma..." she mused, staring at the imposing dustcloud. (random author's note: I have asthma and that one basically my first thoughts when I saw that picture of the castle's remains)

"Oh!" Danny suddenly remembered that she should tell them what was going on, "Our camp is under attack."

"What!?!" half the army shouted in surprise.

* * *

meanwhile...

"Thank you," Celeste waved to Tanith and Haar after they had dropped her and Shinon off in front of the infermary. They both nodded and flew away. Shinon was sulking.

"I could have gotten out without help. It's just that you were there, and in the way."

Celeste sighed heavily. She wasn't even going to bother right now.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tormod asked excitedly, the remains of a fire tomb in his hands.

"We're saved!!" Makalov squealed with delight.

"Told ya," Ranulf grinned triumphantly at Kieran.

The Pheonician and Gallian armies made short work of the remaining Daeins, and Ike's company arrived soon after. Celeste sighed with relief.

She watched quietly as Nasir carried that dragon girl from the Daein capital into the inferamary. How and why they were here, she didn't bother to ask. Ike followed them, and glanced at her momentarily. She understood that it was finished.

"Celeste are you alright?" Reyson asked worriedly, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Besides the fact that I had to share arrows with Shinon, I'm doing pretty good!" she beamed, just happy to see him.

"You had to share your arrows with _Shinon_?!"Mia gasped, "Oh no! You poor thing!"

"I'm standing right here you know," the red-haired sniper sighed, "And...thank you...by the way..."

Everyone stared at him dumbstruck.

Celeste finally found her voice, "D-did you just thank me?"

"Are you feeling well Shinon?" Gatrie asked in guinuin concern, feeling the other man's forhead for a temperature, "Maybe you should go lie down for awhile..."

"I'm fine!" Shinon hissed, and stormed off. He actually looked a bit embarassed. Celeste shook herself back to reality.

"That was wierd..." she mumbled.

Much of the remainder of the day was spent cleaning up the camp. Fortunatly very few tents were destroyed, and the only person who turned up missing was one of Tanith's pegasus knights. Finally Celeste and her friends were able to return to their tent.

"Yesterday you told me that you would explain what happened with the Black Knight," Reyson reminded her as they were getting ready for bed. He could never really mind his own buisness, especially when it came to her.

"Oh, uh...yeah..." she murmered awkwardlly as she layed down, "As it turns out...he's my...older brother..."

Mia spit some water she had been drinking on Janaff's face, "Your what!?!?"

Celeste sighed heavily, and explained it as best she could. Everyone listened quietly. Though Janaff was buisy wasing and drying his face thoroughly for the first half.

Mia frowned once she was finished, "You never told me you had a brother."

"I never thought it would make any differance. I never thought I'd see him again..."

"Does Ike know?" Ulki inquired. She nodded.

"Anyways," Danny's voice rose, preventing further questions, "It is terribly late, and we all need to get some rest. Ike said that tomorrow will be a long day, what with marching to some tower out in the middle of no where to rescue Leanne, and then attacking it once we get there."

"But..." Janaff and Mia began whining, but quickly closed thier mouths when she glared at them. Danny's tent, Danny's rules. All other occupants must follow.

So everyone got situated and the fire was dimmed. But Celeste spotted something among Danny's things.

"Shouldn't you return that?" the sniper asked skeptically, pointing at the slightly bloody stained shovel.

"Uhh..." the magpi gulped, "D-didn't I tell you to go to sleep!"

Celeste giggled softly, and layed down again. Hopefully tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

Frog: I hope you all liked it. As for next chapter, I decided to put two versions of the same scene. One with the song, and one without. You can skip over one of them if you don't want to read it. Hopefully that's ok with everyone. I don't think I have more to say, and my sister is rushing me becuase she wants to get on, and our other computer's broken, so she has to use this one. Please review! Bye!

Lizard: ...Hurry up...They don't need to know this...

Frog: Ok, ok. Bossy, bossy.

Lizard: GET OFF ALREADY!!!!!!!!!

Frog: I _was _done before, but you just _had _to talk. Anyways...Goodbye again!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, or the song "Never Alone" by the Barlow Girls.

Frog: I have noticed that I like names with a "K" sound in them. Just a random thought, sorry! I wanted to get this chapter up sooner, but the end of this summer has been hectic for me. And school starts tomorrow! But back to the story. As I said, this chapter is going to have two versions of the same scene. The first one has the song in it, and the second does not, so you can skip over one if you don't want to read it. And one is longer than the other, but that should make since. Now that I think about it, it actually reminds me a bit of a scene in Hawksong, so if any of you think the same, _I don't own Hawksong either_. I'm not sure how it turned out, but I don't think it worked as well as I would have liked. I hope you all...appreciate this chapter anyways. It's kind of short.

* * *

"Is that the tower?" Mia asked hopefully, pointing at a looming structure in the distance.

"I think so," Celeste answered, shielding her eyes to see better.

Mia sighed with relief, "Thank goodness. We've been marching all day."

"This will have to be a quick battle. It's almost sunset," Reyson mused, trying to measure how much time they had left. He seemed to have taken a liking to walking, so that he could be near Celeste.

Mia started skipping, "After this we have one more battle, right? And then the war's over!"

"I certainly hope so," the sniper sighed as they entered the forest near the tower. After yesterdays...events, Ike thought it best for the army to camp near the battlefield. Their general stopped the march when they heard the cries of the warped laguz they had fought in the past.

A few minutes later, after conversing with Ena and some others, he turned to the army and called the battles participants, "Mist, Boyd, Nephenee, Mia, Celeste, Muarim, Janaff, Reyson, Lethe, Nasir, and Varen. All of you who can, grab laguz weapons."

In about ten minutes, they were in one of Ike's "formations", and the battle began. It was sad to see so many feral laguz, but they had no choice but to kill them.

"Well doesn't this look like fun," Celeste muttered sarcastically as she rounded a corner and spotted three dragon laguz. Fortunatly, other members of the army were already taking care of them, so she didn't have to worry too much.

A glint of red to Celeste's side caught her attention and she turned to see a crow laguz prepared to dive at her. She backed away several steps, and shot an arrow through its stomach. Unfortunatly, it wasn't dead when it hit the ground. However, the wound was one hundred percent fatal, so the sniper wasn't too concerned. She scanned the area for a moment.

One of the dragon's was keeling over dead in the main clearing. Behind her a little ways, a hawk that Tibarn had slain landed with a sickening thud in the bushes. And Muarim had just finished off a cat laguz.

He sniffed the body to make sure it was dead. Suddenly, however, he bristled, and backed away. He removed his demi band, and just stood there staring at the lifeless form in front of him, breathing heavily and face pale.

"Muarim? Is something wrong?" Celeste asked hesitantly, taking a step closer.

He shook his head and disbelief, and looked her in the eye, "I-it's Kylie..."

She drew in a sharp breath, and her hand flew to her mouth, "A-are you sure?"

He nodded grimly. Celeste felt a knot develop in her stomach. She forced herself to turn back to he crow she had just wounded, knowing full well that she didn't want to. Tears stung her eyes as she saw the slighty dark red, metalic tint on its beak and talons.

"Rueben..." she breathed, beginning to feel light-headed. Had she really just killed one of her best friends?

Unfortunatly, she knew fate wasn't that kind, and hurried to his side. Rueben made no move to attack when she knelt down next to him, and smoothed some gritty feathers down with her hand. He opened his dark eyes at the contact, and Celeste was surprised to see a look a recognition in them. The crow moved a little, but Celeste knew it wasn't to hurt her.

"Celeste! What are you doing?" Reyson asked worriedly, landing behind her.

"It's ok, Reyson," she reasured, resting the crow's head on her lap. The least she could do was comfort him as he died. Rueben made a weak sound, and Reyson gasped a little.

"Y-you know him?" the heron prince asked in surprise. She nodded as he knelt down next to her. Rueben made another strained caw, and Reyson paused thoughtfully.

* * *

(scene version 1/ with song)

"He asked that you sing to him," he told Celeste softly. Her eyes widened.

"I-I can't," she whispered, "I don't even know what I would sing..."

Mist, who had been watching the scene from nearby, dismounted, and knelt across from Celeste. The battle was almost over by now.

After a few moments of hesitation, she started singing, watching Celeste as she did so.

_"I waited for you today_

_But you didn't show_

_No, no, no_

_I needed you today_

_So where did you go?_

Celeste could do little more than watch her at first, but soon managed to add her unsteady voice to the young valkyrie's.

_"You told me to call_

_Said you'd be there_

_And though I haven't seen you_

_Are you still there?_

Mist broke off, and Celeste closed her eyes as she began to sing on her own.

_"I cried out with_

_No reply, and_

_I can't feel you_

_By my side, so_

_I hold tight to_

_What I know, you're here_

_And I'm never alone_

The battle was over by now, and a small crowd was beggining to gather. Varen stood in the middle of the battlefield, and lowered his head. It was the first time he had ever felt regret. No creature deserved this. And he was partcially to blame for their fate. The last instructions his former boss had given him were to escort the slaves to their new master in Daein.

_"I know I cannot see you_

_And I can't explain why_

_Such a deep deep reasurance_

_You've placed in my life_

_Woah_

The others present started to realize that she wasn't just singing for Rueben anymore, but also for everyone she had lost...

_We cannot seperate_

_You're part of me_

_And though you're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

Her parents, her brother, and those who had been with her in slavery and were now dead. And she was finally ready to accept they were gone, and move on.

_I cried out with_

_No reply, and_

_I can't feel you_

_By my side, so_

_I hold tight to_

_What I know, you're here_

_And I'm never alone_

Muarim let out a quiet sigh, and sat down on Celeste's other side.

_We cannot seperate_

Some part of Danny knew that something was wrong, so she started making her way onto the body strewn battlefield, Ticara not far behind.

_'Cause you're part of me_

The magpi wasn't watching where she was going, and her foot bumped something in the brush. She looked down to see a hawk's wing.

_And though you're invisible_

She let out a shaky breath. The corpse was dreadfully familiar. Ticara recognized it too, and quickly lead her friend away from Tanner's body, and where a green tinted feather lay next to it.

_I'll trust the unseen_

Rueben opened his eyes again, and stared at Reyson for a moment.

_I cried out with_

_No reply, and_

_I can't feel you_

_By my side, so_

The crow made a scarecly audible noise that only the heron prince heard. He smiled, and mouthed the words "I will". Rueben closed his eyes contently.

_I hold tight to_

_What I know, you're here_

_And I'm never alone_

Rueben breathed his last as the final note rang out over the battlefield. Celeste bit her lip, trying her hardest not to cry, but couldn't help herself when Muarim put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She could scarecly believe that _she _had been what ultimately killed him.

* * *

(scene version 2/ without song)

"He asked that you sing to him," he told Celeste softly. Her eyes widened.

"I-I can't," she whispered, "I don't even know what I would sing..."

Mist, who had been watching the scene from nearby, dismounted, and knelt across from Celeste. The battle was almost over by now.

After a few moments of hesitation, she started singing, watching Celeste as she did so. After she sang the first few chords, Celeste joined in, her voice a bit shaky, but the words still clear. Eventually, she was able to sing by herself.

A small crowd began to gather as she sang, eyes closed. Varen was standing in the middle of the battlefield, his head lowered. It was the first time he had ever felt regret. No creature deserved this. And he was partcially to blame for their fate. The last instructions his former boss had given him were to escort the slaves to their new master in Daein.

Danny came out onto the battlefield, knowing something was wrong, and Ticara was following her. As she looked around she bumped a hawk's wing with her foot. She let out a shaky breath as recognition dawned on her. Ticara recoginized it too, and quickly lead her friend away from Tanner's body, and where a green tinted feather lay next to it.

Rueben looked at Reyson as the song began to draw to a close, and made a quite sound. The heron prince smiled softly, and mouthed the words "I will". The crow contently closed his eyes once more.

Rueben breathed his last as the final note rang out over the battlefield. Celeste bit her lip, trying her hardest not to cry, but couldn't help herself when Muarim put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She could scarecly believe that _she _had been what ultimately killed him.

(end of scene version 2)

* * *

"Oh dear goddess," Danny breathed upon seeing Rueben.

"Prince Reyson?" Ike began, approaching the group carefully, "We're ready to go find your sister."

The heron prince paused, not sure if he should leave Celeste right now. Danny put a reasuring hand on his shoulder, and offered him a smile even though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Go ahead. We can take care of her," she murmered. Reyson nodded slowly, and left with several of the others.

"Do we bury all of them?" Mia asked once they were gone.

"That could easily take all night, and there's no time for that," Danny sighed, shaking her head.

"We could always burn them I suppose," Muarim suggested. Everyone still present agreed, and they began to gather the bodies.

By the time the others came out of the tower with Leanne and Naesala in tow, the pile was almost completed. A few people brought wood and oil from camp. Once everything was in place, Soren lit it. And, even though very few of them knew anyone in the pile, they all stayed. As the smoke curled up into the darkening sky, so did the army's hate for Ashnard and what he had done. He would die tomorrow. Any doubt that anyone may have had was now gone.

* * *

Frog: As I said, I'm not sure how it turned out. The part without the song seemed a little rushed to me, but I wanted to include the same important scenes in both. The next chapter is going to be an intermission chapter that takes place the night before the final battle. It will be on a much lighter note, trust me. I hope you all didn't hate this chapter, I know it was sad and not very well written. Please review anyways. Bye. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fire Emblem.

Frog: Sorry this took so long. School can do that to a fic. This chapter is going to be shorter I think, but I thought I needed to have something more light-hearted after what happened last chapter. It's a little pointless otherwise, but I hope you all like it anyways.

_Pebblekit_: Yes Rueben was the one who drew pictures. But he never made a self-portrait.

Frog: Sorry that the last chapter was so sad, but had Rueben lived, it might have made things difficult between Celeste and Reyson. And I'm starting on a school computer, so I actually have spell-check! And it turns out I've been spelling "magpie" wrong the entire time. Oops. Anyways, here's the chapter.

* * *

As Celeste turned from the bonfire, she suddenly felt someone hug her tightly from behind. She froze, not entirely sure what to do, or who it was, until she heard some strange babbling.

"Um…Leanne?" she asked cautiously.

"She thought you needed a hug," Reyson chuckled softly as he came up to them.

"Apparently," Celeste muttered, "Leanne, I appreciate that you want to help me feel better, but could you do so without suffocating me?"

The heron girl gave her a questioning look, and Reyson chortled again. He spoke something in their language, and she immediately let go. Of course, the sniper hadn't been free for a minute before Mia hugged her.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a child-like voice.

"Yes. Now please let go," Celeste grimaced, trying to pry her off.

"Not yet," Mia replied, and squeezed tightly.

"Don't you have rocks to throw at Naesala or something?" her friend asked so that only the swordmaster could hear. Mia let go, and gave her a glare.

"He hasn't done anything to deserve it yet," she snorted haughtily.

Celeste looked at her funny, as did several other people nearby. Mia rolled her eyes as though it should be obvious.

"I throw things at people when they annoy me. Rocks for Naesala, books for Tibarn, sticks at everyone else, and anything sharp and pointy at Boyd."

"Hey!" said warrior growled. She just gave him a conceited look.

"Now you have a warning," she snorted as they began to head back to camp.

"Why do I get rocks thrown at me?" Naesala asked boredly, forced to stay on the ground because it had gotten so dark, "Last time you threw one at me for no reason at all."

Mia chuckled nervously, "Y-you remember that?"

He nodded, and Celeste giggled. Everyone looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain her friend's strange ways. So she did in a roundabout way.

"Let's just say that Mia misinterpreted the phrase _"hitting on"_."

"Celeste!" the swordmaster glared furiously. The sniper just stuck her tongue out. That infuriated her friend, and she charged.

Celeste shrieked, and hid behind Reyson, "She's trying to hurt me!" she complained, pointing at her accusingly.

Danny giggled, "Mia. Be nice."

"No!" said swordmaster stomped her foot angrily.

"Mia…" the magpie warned, causing the younger girl to gulp.

"Yes ma'am," she nodded quickly.

"That's it!" Janaff shouted so all could hear, "All in favor of rebelling against Danny say "I"."

All was silent save for the chirping crickets. The hawk boy looked down dejectedly.

"Ok, fine then," he pouted, "I'll rebel by myself."

"Oh?" Danny cocked an eyebrow, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

They held each other's gazes in a staring match for all of 30 seconds, before Janaff looked away, grumbling to himself.

"You will fall, mark my words," he hissed.

"We'll see," she smirked, suppressing an almost evil chuckle.

"Stupid crow," he muttered, crossing his arms, and scowling at the ground.

"You two are strange," Tibarn sighed, shaking his head.

"This is nothing," Celeste giggled, "You've never been in our tent these past six or so months."

"That gives me an idea!" Mia exclaimed, smirking evilly, "Tibarn, why don't you stay with us! Leanne can come too, and we'll all have a sleepover!"

"You two aren't serious, are you?" Danny asked, eyeing Tibarn worriedly. Him being one of the _last _people she would want to be stuck with.

"We might be," both girls answered in unison.

"Can I come too?" Boyd asked playfully. He didn't really want to be in a tent with them, but he wouldn't mind watching what would happen.

"Hmm…maybe, so long as you aren't going to be annoying," Mia said thoughtfully.

"I don't think that many people would fit," Reyson reminded them, "There's just barely enough room for all of us to sleep comfortably."

Celeste and Mia pouted. But he had a point. So they had to come up with a different plan.

"Then…how about after the war?" Mia suggested as their group reached the camp.

"That would work," the sniper mused, "As soon as the fight is over, we'll look for a place to have an army-wide sleepover!"

"Joy," Danny muttered sarcastically. They were quiet for a bit as they came to their tent area.

"I'm hungry," Mia complained, "Janaff, go get food."

"What?!" the hawk gaped, and then glared at her, "Since when do you get to tell me what to do?"

"Pwease Janny?" she whimpered, giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw. Janaff, how can you say no to a face like that?" Celeste smirked.

"I-I just can," he answered, but still averted his eyes.

"Doesn't Elincia have a tent near the kitchen tent?" Danny asked playfully. Ulki smirked.

"I believe so," he answered, pretending it was normal conversation, "Her attendants are also in that general area."

Janaff perked up a little when he heard that, and then sighed in exasperation, "Fine."

"He makes such a good errand boy," Danny mused once he was gone, "I wish I could keep him."

"I think he would rather die," Celeste sighed.

"Sadly, yes," the magpie nodded, "Unless I accidentally killed him first of course."

They sat around the fire, and waited for him to return, which wasn't for quite awhile. But he did get back eventually.

"Here you go. Enjoy," he bowed, placing a basket of food on the ground near Mia. The swordmaster eagerly grabbed an apple. However, Naesala came up behind her, and stole it.

"Hey! No fair!" she whined. The crow just shrugged.

"I'm a king. I can do whatever I want."

"Or so you think," Tibarn muttered, also taking some food from the basket.

"Huh?" Naesala looked at him questioningly. He suddenly felt a sharp pain as a hard object hit his arm, causing him to drop the fruit and curse. The apple rolled to Danny's feet.

"Nice aim," she commented, tossing it back to Mia.

"Thank you," she responded, and took a bite out of the apple.

"What did you do?" Naesala glared at her. She gave him a cocky look, and picked up a random rock as her way of explaining herself.

"Never upset Mia," Reyson preached, "You will pay dearly for it…ego wise if not in pain."

"Tibarn learned that the hard way too," Celeste couldn't help but giggle.

"Shut up!" he growled dangerously.

"Reyson," the sniper whimpered childishly, "Your bodyguard wants to hurt me."

"You're tattling an awful lot today," he told her quietly, and then turned to the Hawk King with a sigh, "Tibarn, be nice to her."

That got him a slight glare from the larger man, "You spend too much time around _her_," he muttered, sending a pointed look in Danny's direction.

"I can hear you just fine, you know," the magpie muttered, looking up from wiping fruit juice off her son's face.

"See what I care," he hissed.

"Tibarn, I'm afraid that if you don't start being nicer to Danny, we may just tell Naesala about your "family"," Mia chided.

"Family?" the Crow King perked up, knowing that this could make excellent blackmail material later on.

"It's nothing that concerns you," Tibarn muttered, giving Mia an I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-dare-open-your-mouth-again look.

"Reyson!" she cried.

"What makes you think I would stop him from hurting you?" he asked skeptically.

"Because I'm you girlfriend's best friend, and she'll dump you if you don't."

Celeste raised an eyebrow, "But what if I decide I like him more?"

Mia pouted, "Then I would cry, and make you feel bad."

"You're Reyson's girlfriend?" Naesala asked curiously.

She eyed him for a moment, "Yes…why?"

"But you're a beorc."

"Branded, actually," Janaff explained, "Her mother was a heron."

"Interesting," Naesala mused, scratching his chin.

"Volke? What are you doing here?" Danny asked, causing everyone to look up at the shady man.

"None of your business," he growled. Aiden transformed, jumped from his mother's lap, ran over, and bit his foot. The assassin glared hatefully at it before tugging it off, and _gently_ setting him on the ground. He wasn't about to risk upsetting the child's mother more than he needed to.

"Are you going to be staying in Crimea when this war is over?" Danny asked curiously, as her son went grumbling over to Leanne.

"I might be, why?" he narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. She just gave him a hint of a smirk.

"Well, Aiden seems to _adore _you, and I'm going to need a babysitter when I start working…"

That was the first time any of them had seen the assassin do anything even remotely similar to going pale.

"I don't do women's work," he growled.

"_Women's_ work!" Mia glowered at him.

"Uh oh," Celeste sighed heavily, "I don't think that's what he meant…"

"What else could it mean?!" the swordmaster yelled, removing her scabbard from her belt.

"Another thing; **_Never_** say anything even _remotely_ sexist around Mia," Janaff muttered to no one in particular.

"Prepare yourself," Mia declared before running at him. Volke dodged her easily.

The swordmaster spun around, breathing heavily. She hadn't unsheathed her sword, and was instead using the scabbard so that she wouldn't do any permanent damage.

She charged again, running as fast as she could. Volke stepped out of the way at the last second. So Mia ended up barreling into Naesala. The assassin made his escape as the two struggled to get up.

"S-sorry," Mia stuttered, finally rolling off of the Crow King, and standing up.

"My head," Naesala groaned, sitting on the ground and waiting for his vision to clear.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he muttered, eventually getting to his feet, "Don't worry about it."

"O-ok," the swordmaster nodded.

"Your highness, Ike would like to speak with you," Ulki called to his king."

"I'll join you," Reyson stood up with Tibarn, who nodded, and they left.

"Well…it _is_ getting awfully late," Danny yawned, "Time for bed, everyone."

Janaff and Mia groaned, but went in the tent anyways. Celeste, Danny, Aiden, and Ulki soon joined them. Reyson arrived about ten minutes later.

"Celeste are you sure you're ok?" he asked as he watched her lay down.

She paused, "I-I think so..."

The Heron Prince looked at her worriedly before leaving his mat where it was, and laying next to her. The tent's other occupants shared a small smile, as he snuggled closer to her. Celeste was startled by his behavior, but didn't fight him.

"Thank you," she whispered. He touch soothed, and was very reasuring.

He just smiled, and kissed her cheek before resting his head on the pillow. Everyone was soon asleep. Tomorrow was the day that would determine their fate.

* * *

Frog: And now I'm at home again. Typeing takes too long. That was a strange ending paragraph in my opinion, but I had to end it somehow. Sorry about this chapter, if you found it too short or not funny enough. I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can. Please reveiw! Bye! 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

Frog: Sooooo sorry everyone. I wanted to update sooner, but you know how school is. And I just got back from a class camping trip yesterday, but I had time to write during it. This chapter is longer than some of my more recent ones I think. Thank you again Tri17 for telling me how many allies are in this battle. And thank you everyone else who has stayed with me, even though I've been having trouble updating as frequently as I used to. I'll give you the chapter now. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Today's the day," Danny sighed as the occupants of the tent began to rise.

"It is, isn't it!" Mia exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "Come on you guys! Let's end this war!!"

"Five more minutes..."Janaff grumbled. The swordmaster went over, and yanked off his blankets.

"The sooner the battle is over, the sooner we can relax," Reyson chided, rolling up his mat.

"And the sooner we can begin our awsome sleepover!!!" Mia cheered (she was being terribly loud this morning), "See you guys later."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Celeste asked curiously as her friend grabbed her sword and began to exit the tent.

"I was just going to have a little chat with Varen is all," she shrugged.

"Varen?!" the other tentmates gaped, but she was already gone.

"Did someone hit her in the head yesterday when I wasn't looking?" Danny asked worriedly.

"I hope not," Celeste sighed, rising to her feet, "Or else we may have a serious problem. Anyone want to come with me to the supply tent?"

"I will," Reyson replied. She nodded, and they walked outside.

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, and the air was cool and crisp. If it wasn't for the tension and excitement in the air, it would have been a very peaceful morning.

"What do you plan on doing when this war is over?" Reyson asked casually as they walked.

She thought about it for a moment, "I'm not sure. Mia is staying with Ike's mercenary company, but...it probably isn't such a great idea of Shinon and I to live in such close proximity to each other. Ticara and Muarim are returning to the desert with Tormod. And Princess Elincia offered Danny a job as an attendant. So I might just stay here in Crimea."

"Have you...considered comming to Pheonicis?" the heron prince asked a little awkwardly. He was blushing a bit too.

"I never recieved an invitation before now," she informed him, but was also beginning to get some color in her cheeks, "Is it...a long flight?"

"A few hours under the best of conditions," he shrugged, "But I'm pretty sure you would like it there."

"I'll have to think about it..." she murmered softly. He nodded, looking kind of dejected.

Celeste did want to be with him, but ehre was the acrophobia problem that she would no doubt have to find some way around. And she would be terribly far away from everyone else she was close to. Sure they could write to each other, but still. However, she also knew that she didn't have long to think about it. She would have to make her decision before it was time for him to return home.

When they reached the supply tents, she bought the steel bow that Ike had given her money for. Afterwards, she was going to get a vulnerary, but Reyson stopped her, and got her an elixer instead.

"I want to make sure you make it through this," he stated simply when she gave him a look. Celeste really did get tired of arguing with him that she could take care of herself, so she decided to leave it be _this _time. After all, it was the _final _battle, and he couldn't very well protect her any other way since he couldn't fight.

"What do you suppose she's doing?" Reyson mused, bringing his girlfriend out of her thoughts. Celeste followed his gaze and saw Mia and Sothe standing partcially behind one of the tents, and talking quietly.

The theif was giving her a skeptical look as she spoke, and shook his head when she had finished. The swordmaster glared at him, and said something else. His eyes lit up, and he smirked mischieviously.

"What are you two doing?" Celeste finally asked, unable to withold her curiosity any longer.

"Nothing. Just talking," Mia replied innocently.

"Later," the young thief called, running off.

"It's almost time to move out. I'm going to finish getting ready," Mia winked at them, and walked away.

"Should we be worried?" Reyson asked after a moment, looking at the green-haired girl out of the corner of his eye.

"Quite possibly," she muttered, "I'll try to keep an eye on her."

Reyson nodded, and Celeste strapped her steel bow to her back along with her laguz bow and a silver bow that she had only used twice. The two of them then made their way to where the rest of the army was gathering for the final clash.

"Good luck," Danny called, her son waving at them from where he was cradled in her arms.

"We'll see you soon," Celeste called back. Reyson gave the magpie a smile and a wave as well before they continued on their way.

"I'm going to check on Leanne ," the heron prince decided after a moment. She nodded in acknowledgement, and he flew off in the direction of Elincia's tent. The Crimean princess had willingly offered for Leanne to stay with her, even if she couldn't understand what the other girl was saying.

"You all ready to go?" Janaff asked with a big grin as Celeste approached him and Ulki.

"Yeah. I think so," she responded breathily, and nodding her head.

"Thanks your highness," Mia called, waving to Elincia as she too joined them. The others looked at her oddly. Celeste was about to ask, when the princess stood up to make a speech. And when she was finished, Ike also gave one. The resulting cheer was defening to those with normal hearing. How Ulki survived it, we may never know.

"Alright. Mist, Boyd, Muarim, Celeste, Mia, Janaff, Reyson, Oscar, Nasir, Lethe, Soren, Varen, and Nephenee; you're all comming with me to challenge Ashnard."

"Go team!!" Mia chirped, thrusting her fist into the air before grabbing Celeste's wrist and dragging her to where their group was meeting.

The hurried through the city, the other battalions creating a path for them. Finally they reached the castle courtyard. The gates behind them were guarded by Crimean soldiers. Their opponents consisted of a large group of Daeins and feral ones.

Suddenly, a massive black wyvern flew up to them. Ashnard himself on its back. And, for the first time any of them could remember, Elincia actually looked angry. Everyone stayed back until the mad king had left them with his challenge. Then the battle began.

Celeste, Mia, Oscar, Soren, Janaff, Nephenee, and Lethe went to the right; while Boyd, Muarim, and Varen guarded them from behind. Reyson and Mist were in the middle, and Ike and Nasir went to take care of the three generals comming their way.

Celeste heard a roar behind her, and she winced, glancing over her shoulder. A dragon laguz was approaching Mist and Reyson through a garden path. The sniper began to panic, not seeing anyone who could help them. At least until a certain crow king showed up out of nowhere, and blocked its path.

"What's he doing here? I wouldn't think he would care," she asked Mist who had ridden over to heal Oscar (he was still feeling a little weak).

"Ike called him in as a reinforcement," the valkyrie explained before continueing on her way. The sniper paused for a moment, wondering why Ike had to pick _that _one, but it was really none of her buisness anyways. So she shrugged and followed the groups healer.

Eventually they came to the bottom of the staircase. Ike sent Celeste, Nephenee, Nasir, Muarim, and Janaff to the other side to take care of the five or so paladins there. Everything was going smoothly until one of the enemy got behind Janaff, and headed straight for Celeste. The next thing the sniper was aware of was a gash in her side from the Daein's sword. Muarime quickly took care of him, before he could do more damage, fortunatly.

"Celeste!" Nephenee was the first to her side as she crumpled to the ground.

"It's not to deep. I'll be...ok," the forest-haired girl managed to gasp. Just because it wasn't fatal, didn't mean it didn't sting.

"We should get you to Mist," Muarim stated, inspecting the wound, "Janaff, go tell her that Celeste's hurt."

"Yes sir," the hawk was gone in an instant.

"Wha-Janaff," Celeste tried to yell, but it proved too painful. She let out a sigh, "I have an elixer in my pocket."

"Oh, you do?" the tiger laguz asked sheepishly.

"Ah well," Nasir sighed, "No harm done in sending him over there."

"Except Reyson might find out," Celeste grumbled. The last thing she needed was for him to learn she had gotten injured. Though he would probably find out eventually. Healing items didn't do much for your clothes and blood stains. Nephenee helped get the elixer out, and she drank and third of its contents. The magic fluid closed the wound quickly, and she was able to stand up again.

Now all they had to do was wait for Ashnard to fall...

* * *

meanwhile:

"Whatever you do, don't let Reyson know," Mia warned between clenched teeth after Janaff had told her and Mist of the incident. The valkyrie nodded, and hurried off to keep and eye on the people battling Ashnard. She would be off to help Celeste as soon as the mad king had breathed his last.

"I wasn't going to!" the hawk boy squawked in defence. Reyson could get scary when he got over protective of his girlfriend. And they both knew it bothered Celeste when he got like that too.

"Tell me what?" said prince asked skeptically, almost glaring at them.

"Nothing," both of them answered quickly, surprised to see him there.

"Janaff..."

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because I outrank you. Now, tell me what's going on," the heron ordered. Mia and Janaff shared a nervous glance.

"Did Ashnard just die!?!" Mia suddenly blurted, pointing to the battle. They all turned to see, but the mad king was still atop his mount, and was actually raising his sword to attack Ike.

"Well...it _looked _like he was about to fall off..." the swordmaster mumbled in embarassment when the other two turned back to her, "Oh look! He's dead!!"

"Nice try," Janaff muttered, rolling his eyes.

"No really! Just look and see for yourselves!!" Mia pointed again, and then jumped up and down, clapping.

Sure enough, Ashnard was slumped forward in his gold embellished saddle. Boyd was running up the stairs to congratulate Ike, followed by several other members of their army. Naesala flew toward the three of them.

"Hey Reyson, what happened to your parentless girlfriend?" the crow king asked, removing his laguz band. Reyson ignored his wording for the moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning. Mia and Janaff were standing behind him, using wild hand signals to tell Naesala to shut up. But as you may have guessed, he didn't care to listen.

"She's over there, and by the looks of things, she was in pain," he shrugged.

"It's not that bad. I was just over there," Janaff quickly cut in. The heron prince death-glared him.

"Really?" Naesala asked, clearly only doing this for his own amusement, "It looked pretty bad to me. That healer girl was in quite a hurry to get there, and I saw some blood around her..."

Reyson was gone in an instant. Naesala just stared after him with a smirk. That is, until he was hit in the head by something hard. He turned and glared at Mia, who just glared back; tossing another rock up and down at her side.

"Don't look at me that way. You were asking for it," she snorted, like a mother scolding a child. Janaff paled.

"Somebody help!! There's another one!!!!!" he wailed, flying away as fast as he could. Mia and Naesala kind of just cocked their heads, watching him go with slightly bewildered expressions. Then the swordmaster gave him one final glare before hurrying off to check on her best friend.

meanwhile:

* * *

"Oh no..." Celeste muttered to herself when she saw Reyson comming. She really did appreciate his concern, but it was a bit sufficating at times. She quickly went over to meet him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, just as expected, pulling her into a tight embrace as he landed. She sighed heavily, leaning her head on his chest.

"I cannot count how many times you've asked me that," she said softly, shaking her head, "I'm perfectly fine, Reyson. You got me an elixer, remember? Now will you _please _stop worrying about me so much?"

"But..."

"Hey, the war's over. Don't you think you could afford to relax a _little _bit?" Mia asked almost teasingly as she came down the stairs. She gave Celeste a wink.

"She has a point," the sniper pushed away from him slightly so she could look up at his face, "And if you don't, I don't think I would be able to stand living in Pheonicis."

"Celeste is a big girl now," her best friend stated in a childish tone. Reyson almost seemed to shrink. He rubbed his arm a little as he thought about it.

"So long as this means you _will _come," he finally managed to look her in the eye. She smiled genuinely at him.

"Of course," she hugged him tightly, "Thank you sweety."

She then gave him a loving kiss, causing him to blush a little.

"Ok, lovey time is over," Mia frowned, pushing them apart, and hooking her arm around Celeste's, "If you'r going to move to some laguz nation out in the middle of the ocean; you have to spend every last second of your time left here with me."

Her friend giggled, "Whatever you say Mia."

The swordmaster beamed at her, and then returned her attention to the rest of the army, "What are they doing?"

So the three of them hurried down the steps to join their group. Apparently the rest of the city had been liberated by now as well, and now all the participating allied armies were gathering.

As it turns out, Ashnard's mount was also Ena's fiance. Celeste was hardly surprised to see the poor warped creature reconize his love when she hurried to his side. Leanne said a few things to her brother, and then the two of them sang. Thus returned Rajion to his original form.

"Aww..." Mia crooned, still holding tightly to Celeste's arm, "Oh well. Enough of that. Who here's up for a celebration!!"

The majority of the crowd cheered, and some began planning the festivities. Mia winked conspiritally at someone, but her friend failed to see who. So she just had to ask.

"Ok, Mia. What are you up to?" she asked skeptically, but her friend failed to hear.

"This party is going to last _all night LONG!!!_"

Or did she...

* * *

Frog: I hope you all liked it. Hmm...maybe it wasn't all that long. Ok, so I am going to have the big army-wide sleepover next chapter. If you have any ideas of games or other events and such you would like to see happen, tell me in a reveiw. The more ideas I have, the more I can write! So far, I'm going to have a game of spin-the-bottle. So be sure to tell me of anyone you would like to see kiss! Just please keep it guy x girl. Thanks! Please reveiw, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Bye! 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fire Emblem.

Frog: I'm back. I don't know what's with me. I'm trying to update sooner, but as you can tell it isn't helping much. This is the second to last chapter (sniff), and it's really just...silly. But I like it! And it's a longer chapter too! Sothe appears alot in this chapter. I don't know why. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Not even two hours after Ashnard fell, the entire army was in the ballroom of Crimea's castle. People were chatting and laughing in their little groups all about the room. Celeste was currently walking in the center of the room where they would no doubt hold dancing later. She was trying to find Mia. Somehow, the two of them had gotten seperated. 

The she spotted her, standing in the middle of the stage where they were playing some quiet background music. A flute in one hand, and a scroll in the other. She was watching the crowds with a small smirk playing on her lips. Elincia and Varen were standing by the wall behind her. Sothe soon joined them, smirking evilly.

Mia lifted the flute to her mouth, and blew as hard as she could, producing a shrill, earsplitting noise (poor Ulki). Everyone looked in her direction in shock, and she unrolled the scroll, holding it out as though she were about to make an important declaration.

She cleared her throat, and started shouting so all could hear, "Attention everyone! Princess Elincia of Crimea proclaims that you are _all _required to attend Mia's awsome army-wide sleepover. Anyone who attempts to resist, shall be flogged," Varen stepped forward with a cruel smirk, and cracked his whip, "And will be robbed of _all _of their belongings in their sleep," Sothe saluted, before disappearing into the crowd, "Is that perfectly clear?"

There was silence for a moment before people began to nod and mumble. Mia grinned broadly.

"And as a final note," she continued, "Don't try to get out. The doors are locked from the outside!"

Tormod's voice suddenly rose, "Sothe!!! What did you help her for!!!"

The swordmaster ignored him and happily skipped off the stage to her best friend.

"_What _was that all about?" Celeste glared when the swordmaster reached her.

"Our sleepover," the purple-haired girl rolled her eyes dramatically.

The sniper pouted a little, "You didn't tell _me _about it though."

"That's because you would call my idea crazy, and we could never do it!" Mia huffed in response.

Celeste opened her mouth to object, but then thought about it a moment, "Yeah, you're right. It _is _a crazy idea."

Mia glared at her before shrugging, and yelling, "Who wants to play spin-the-bottle!!!"

"Me!" Marcia squealed, running over to them. Soon they had a pretty fair-sized group around them. Celeste began to back away slowly, hoping no one would notice her absense.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mia glared, grabbing her friend's wrist.

"I-I-I have a boyfriend. I wouldn't want to cheat on him," she stuttered trying to pull away.

"But it's so much fin!!" the swordmaster protested, pulling her back.

"Come on Celeste," Reyson smirked, "You probably won't get picked anyways."

"Not you too!"

"Where's Danny? She'll convince you," Mia scanned the area for their magpie friend.

"She's over there," Sothe informed her pointing to a corner. Danny was hugging Aiden to her chest, eyeing the circle fearfully, "Her excuse is that she's old enough to make her own descions. Oh, and she also has a shovel behind her back..."

"Hmm," Mia rubbed the back of her head thoughtfully, "We'll work on her in a little while when she thinks it's safe. But Celeste is already here, and she's staying."

The sniper groaned, but joined the circle anyways. The way it worked was the girls sat on the floor, while the guys stood behind them. If a girl spun, she'd kiss a guy and vice-versa.

"Can I go first?" Marcia begged, giving Mia a pleading look. She nodded, and the pegasus knight reached into he center, and spun the bottle. It landed on Sothe. The thief rolled his eyes, and Marcia squealed happily. She stood up, hurried over to him, and gave him a big kiss. Sothe remained completely motionless the entire time.

"Who's next?" Mia asked, looking around. Boyd raised his hand, so he went. He spun it, and it landed on Mia. The two of them looked at each other, pale-faced. But they had no choice. So they made their way to the center, stood in front of each other, and gave each other a quick peck. Then they abruptly turned around in disgust.

"Ew! I need soap!" Mia wailed, taking a step further by spitting repeatedly. Boyd glared at her, and spit on her head. She shrieked and turned on him, ready to kill.

"Quit it you two," Danny scolded from her corner, her hand placed firmly on the handle of her shovel.

"Only if you play," Mia snorted haughtily. The magpie looked up in thought.

"I'll spin the bottle if someone else does the kissing."

"But that's no fun," the swordmaster pouted.

"I think it is."

"You can spin for me," Mist offered, taking her seriously. Danny agreed anyways, and stepped forward. She spun it, and it landed on Sothe again.

"You're pretty popular today, aren't you," she chuckled, and turned to Mist, "He's all yours."

"Kay," the valkyrie beamed and approached the thief. He still didn't move. She leaned up, and gave him a little peck on the lips. It was over quickly, but Celeste had to do a double take. She could have sworn Sothe was kissing her back. Then Mist giddily returned to her spot.

"Hmm..." Sothe gave her a thoughtful look, "You're actually a better kisser than Marcia."

The pegasus knight glowered at him, and Makalov tried hard not to laugh. Sothe just shrugged, while Mist giggled, and blushed.

"Who's next?" Mia asked, looking around the circle expectantly, "...Celeste..."

"No," the sniper replied quickly.

"Oh come on," her friend rolled her eyes at the other girl's fear of this _harmless _little game.

"It's not that bad," Reyson chuckled softly, and then added teasingly, "Don't worry, I won't get jealous."

He pushed her lightly to the circle's center, despite her continued protests. Most everyone else was snickering. Finally the sniper gave in, glaring at her two closest companions.

She spun the bottle, and who should it land on but Naesala. The crow king looked up, and smirked mischeviously at her. She looked over her shoulder, giving Mia and Reyson a look. Reyson looked pale, and Mia looked about ready to die. Danny looked ready to die too, but that was because she was trying so hard not to laugh. Celeste turned back to see Naesala right in front of her.

She rolled her eyes a little, and crossed her arms, "Let's get this over with."

She saw his eyes flicker in Reyson direction, and she knew she was in trouble. He suddenly grabbed hold of her, bent her backwards, and kissed her deeply. Celeste squeaked, and remained completely paralyzed from shock. Eventually he pulled away, and set her back up after what seemed like forever (though it was closer to a minute). She shook her head violently, glared, and slapped him.

"I don't think it's proper to do that to a girl who has a boyfriend already. Especially if he's _supposedly _a friend of yours," she muttered bitterly, her voice dripping with venom.

"Fine," he smirked again, "Pretend you didn't like it."

"Can I quit playing now?" she grumbled, turning back to her friends.

"Uh...sure," Reyson nodded numbly, before glaring daggers at Naesala. The crow king just grinned back at him.

"Who's going next?" Boyd asked, since Mia was a little tounge-tied at the moment.

"I nominate Nephenee!" Calill called, raising the hand of the girl seated next to her. The halbredier looked at her in complete horror.

"Aw, come on Nephenee," Mia teased, finally getting over her near-death experience, "Celeste did it..."

"Ah..." she hung her head, "Fine."

She spun it, and it landed on Ranulf. She blushed, so he walked over to her. The cat laguz offered her a friendly grin.

"Ready?" he asked kindly.

"Y-yeah. Sure..."

Ranulf put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her gently. She blushed brightly, and looked away shyly. He just smiled agian, and turned to Mia.

"I like this game! I get to kiss pretty girls," he beamed. Nephenee's blush grew.

"I'm glad, but...I think the musicains are itching to play something. And I _did _promise Elincia that there could be ballroom dancing. But you all can continue playing if you want." Much of the group started moving to another location to continue playing.

"Sounds like fun," the cheery cat laguz bowed to Nephenee, "May I have the pleasure of the dance?"

"Yes you may!" Calill chimed with delight, shoving her friend toward him.

"Uh...I can't really...dance..." she shifted her feet uneasily.

"Aw. Pwease?" Ranulf gave her one of those looks you can't say no to, "I'll teach you."

"You can dance?" Mia raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well...by Gallian standards, at least. But I don't think it's _too _differant," she said, watching those already on the dancefloor, and then returned his attention to Nephenee, "Shall we?"

"O-ok..." she managed shyly, taking his hand. He gave her a reasuring grin, and lead her out closer to the center of the room.

Mia turned to her best friend, grinning, "You and Reyson sh-"

"No!" Celeste cut her off harshly. Her boyfriend chuckled a little behind her, so she spun around to face him, "And it's going to stay that way!"

"Alright, alright," he sighed, not that he was going to try to get her to dance anyways, "But we should at least get out of the way."

Celeste couldn't argue with that, so she and Mia followed him to one of the room's edges. There they watched several of the others dancing.

"She's not too bad," Mia mused as she watched Nephenee and Ranulf.

"Yeah," Celeste nodded and smiled, "They make such a cute couple."

"I hear you're going to Pheonicis," Danny stated as she approached them, Aiden scampering about her feet.

"You heard right," the sniper nodded, "You're not upset, are you?"

"Of course not," her long-time friend shook her head, "I'm just...concerned," she glared at Reyson a little, "If I find out anything happens to her, or you hurt her in any way, it will _not _be pretty."

"O-ok," the heron prince laughed nervously, taking a step back.

"That goes for _you _especially!" Danny snapped, glaring and Tibarn. He just rolled his eyes.

"Um...Danny?" Mia began awkwardly, "Your son's..."

The magpie spun around, and sighed heavily. Aiden had somehow made it onto a nearby table, and was stalking the cupcakes. So she hurried of there to stop him. Tibarn walked over, and gave Celeste a pointed look.

"You are forbidden from ever inviting her to Pheonicis," he hissed. Mia got a smug look on her face.

"I am going to laugh _so _hard the day you propose to her!" she giggled. Tibarn just looked at her dumbstruck for a moment, not believing she had actually _dared _go that far.

"I don't think so," he glared at her, crossing his arms.

"But you two were _made _for each other," the swordmaster continued, "You guys are both controlling and overprotective! You make a perfect match!!"

And with that, she giggled again, and skipped back to the spin-the-bottle game.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Tibarn grumbled, rubbing his temple.

"I don't think Janaff is ready to leave yet," Celeste smiled, gesturing to where the hawk boy was dancing with Lucia. He looked as though he couldn't be happier. Tibarn looked a bit confused, and Reyson was smirking. Danny walked by again, handing Aiden to Celeste.

"Watch him for a moment, will you?" she instructed as she walked passed, "I have to stop Ticara from drinking much more. She's already getting tipsy."

"I'll try," the branded girl sighed, trying to get the boy to hold still. Some white caught her eye, and she blinked a few times.

"Is something wrong?" Reyson asked, she said nothing, so he followed her gaze to where Leanne was about to take her turn playing spin-the-bottle. The heron prince just about flew over to stop her, but Celeste managed to spare a hand to stop him. He glared at her.

"If I had to do it, she can if she wants," she shrugged, giving him that same look from before. Her boyfriend sulked. They couldn't hear anything from where they were, but they could see everything clearly.

Leanne spun it, and it landed in an empty space between Stefan and Makalov. So people started arguing over who it was. The heron princess just kind of stood there, not sure what to do. She looked down at the bottle again, and then between the two men. A delighted smile crossed her face, and she grabbed Mia by the hair, and pointed at someone who wasn't even in the circle that the bottle was apparently pointing to. The swordmaster looked at her strangly, but, seeing the hopefuly look on the heron girl's face, she nodded and sent her off. Leanne flew around the room to a certain dark-haired mage on the other side.

She landed next to Soren and tugged on his hand, pointing in the direction of the circle as a way to explain to him. He politly took his hand away, and Celeste could see his mouth make the words, "I'm not playing". The heron princess just giggled, and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. The saged surprisingly, blushed, and looked away. Leanne then waved at him, and returned to the game.

"Aw..." Celeste crooned, earning a glare from Reyson.

Celeste ignored him and returned her attention to where Danny and Muarim were trying to reason with a very drunk Ticara. It wasn't going so well. The female tiger was too buisy flirting with Muarim than listening to him. And as a result, he was starting to blush. But Ticara wasn't the only one there. Several other people, most of them guys, were standing (or at least attempting to) around the table as well. The most surprising person there, was deffinatly Calill. She was almost worse than Ticara at the moment, and was currently stumbling in their general direction with cup in hand.

"What are you doing with that?" the sniper asked as the sage walked passed. She giggled in the super creepy way the drunk people do.

"Nephenee finally has a boyfriend!" Calill slurred, "My work is done! Time to celebrate."

She took another gulp from her cup, and just about fell over. Celeste, Reyson and Tibarn all shared a look as the sage continued staggering in no particular direction. Once she had made it a few steps away from them, she fell on her hands and knees, and giggled at her clumsiness.

"Should we help her?" Reyson whispered.

Celeste looked from him to the sage a few times, "I wouldn't get involved if I were you..."

He nodded, agreeing with her completely. Considering what Calill was like when sober, they were pretty sure they didn't want to know strange scemes or matchmaking ideas would come into her intoxicated mind.

"Your phsycotic friend has gone missing agian," Tibarn muttered after he had scanned the room a few times. Celeste looked around. Sure enough, Mia was no where to be seen.

At that moment, Danny came back, half-dragging Ticara with her. Muarim was following them. After the magpie set the tiger laguz woman down in a chair, Celeste decided to ask her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Mia's run off to, would you?"

"Um..." Danny though about it a moment, "Yeah...I think I saw her leave the room with that Sothe fellow and Varen. They went that way"

Celeste groaned, handing Danny her son back, and headed to the door the older woman had indicated. However, just as she got there, the doors open wide, and a wagon pulled by Varen came in. It was piled high with something, but there was a blanket thown over it. Mia was posing on top of the pile. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to see what the swordmaster was up to this time.

"And now for the event that no sleepover can be without!!" Mia's voice carried easily through the mostly silent room. She bent over, and cut a slit in the blanket with her sword. She grabbed something underneith, and smirked.

"**Pillow Fight!!!!**" she yelled, suddenly hurling one at Celeste. The sniper just about fell over. You can only do that with a pillow if you have the same awsome throwing skills as Mia, after all.

Varen untied the blanket, and the mountain of pillows began to fall. The rooms other occupants looked at each other, and smiled before racing to get to the ammunition first. In a matter of seconds, all was chaos, and pillows and feathers filled the air.

A pillow hit Reyson in the face. He looked down at the object as it fell into his hands, getting a feeling of de-ja-vu. The heron prince turned to Celeste, who just smiled back innocently, before tossing another one at him. He couldn't help but laugh, and throw one back.

The pillow fight lasted for almost an hour before everyone was too tired to continue. So they took there badly beaten pillows, and curled up on the ground together. Of course it wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. But that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was enjoying the time they had left with their friends.

Mia and Celeste layed on their backs side by side, still giggling softly as they talked. Reyson was already asleep on Celeste's other side.

"You'll come visit, right?" the swordmaster asked, frowning a little.

"Whenever I can," the sniper replied, "But I don't want to fly too much if I can help it... But I'll write you."

Mia snorted, "But if I write back, you won't be able to read my handwriting!"

"Well then, if you work on your handwriting, I'll work on my fear of hights. Deal?"

Her best friend smiled at her, "Deal."

They shook hands, and then giggled again. Soon they too were sound asleep.

* * *

Frog: I'm so sad. It's comming to an end...But I hope you all liked this chapter. I know some of it was just kind of random. But personally, I think Soren x Leanne is an adorably pairing. No idea why, just is. I'm going to put more of them in the next story I think... 

Anyways, please review! Bye!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.

Frog: And here it is, the last chapter. I quite proud how it turned out, actually! But I'm sad to see it end. It was fun to write (maybe a little _too _fun sometimes). I hope you all like this chapter too!

* * *

"I'm going to miss you," Ticara whimpered, hugging Celeste tightly. 

"Ok. I'll miss you too," the sniper gasped, though she knew her lungs would not. The tiger laguz woman finally set her down.

The entire army had gathered about the courtyard to say their farwells and prepare to leave. And, just in case anyone was wondering, they _all_ enjoyed Mia's awsome sleepover to some extent.

"Goodbye Muarim," Celeste smiled giving him a hug as well. He hugged her back, but much more gently than Ticara had.

"Good luck," he smiled softly, releasing her.

"Buh-Bye!" Tormod grinned broadly as he shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Make sure Ticara behaves, ok?" Danny instructed teasingly as she walked up behind them. Her friend rolled her eyes.

"Will do," the red-haired sniper saluted. Celeste chuckled, and looked around. Who did she still need to say goodbye to.

The sniper started to walk around, waving to her companions both old and new, and stopping to chat with a few of them. Now was a bittersweet time for everyone.

"Hey!" someone behind her shouted. She winced, knowing that voice all to well.

"Yes Shinon?" she asked, cocking her head as she turned around. He ran up to her, and stuck a small pouch in her hand.

"Next time, you're on your own," he growled, before leaving.

Celeste raised an eyebrow, and looked at the satchel's contents. She couldn't help but giggle a little. Inside were the matierails needed to light and arrow, and make a flare. She put it in her quiver's secret compartment for safe keeping.

"Oh Rolf!" she called upon seeing him with his brothers. She hurried over to them, and gave the little sniper a hug.

"Celeste?" he looked up at her sadly, "Is it true you aren't going to join our mercenary company?"

"Yeah. Sorry," she sighed, hugging him a little tighter before letting go, "But look at it this way, you wouldn't _really_ want _both_ me and Mia to be around, would you?"

"No!" Boyd said quickly. She glared at him, and he looked away coughing.

"I suppose," Rolf wrinkled his nose, "But I'd rather have you around than _her_," he muttered, staring at where the swordmaster was currently tackling Sothe. Celeste couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, I would want me around too," she shook her head, "Bye Oscar. Oh, and Boyd."

Yes?"

"Don't pull the bowstring so hard. You'll aim better," she nodded.

"See? I told you!" Rolf scolded. His brother rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Celeste waved to them, and went to help Sothe escape her best friend.

"He _does_ have knives, remember," she sighed when she was close enough for them to hear.

"Thanks for reminding me," the thief grumbled reaching for his daggers. Mia quickly let go of him, sulking a little. Celeste chuckled, and ruffled his hair.

"I really wish you would stop doing that..." he gave her a disapproving look.

"Well maybe one day you'll be too tall, but until then, I'll do it as much as I want," she smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Farwell," he bowed a little, and vanished into the crowd. Mia began scanning the area for their other friends.

"Where's Ilyana?" she frowned, "I have something for her..."

"Right here," the two girls turned around to see the frail lilac-haired mage.

"Ilyana!!!!" Mia squealed, giving her a bear hug.

"Where are you going to be headed?" Celeste asked curiously, hugging her next.

"I'm going to stay with the merchants," she explained.

"You're leaving me too?" the swordmaster whimpered.

"I'm sorry..." Ilyana actually seemed to think she had hurt the other girl some way..

Aw. It's ok," the other girl reasured, "I have a going away present for you."

She pulled out a box from a bag she had sitting on the ground, and handed to her. The smaller girl opened it, and her eyes grew wide.

"Thank you so much!" she beamed, jumping up and down a little, "I'm going to go have some right now!"

"What was it?" Celeste asked curiously.

"Cheesecake," her friend grinned.

The two of them walked around, saying their farewells to the rest of their friends. They said goodbye to Zihark, Stefan, Marcia, Titania, and Brom.

"May I come visit you?" Ranulf was asking Nephenee.

"Uh...s-sure. If you'd like," the halbredier blushed, "Celeste! Mia!"

She smiled brightly at them, and they had a group hug. The cat laguz pouted behind them.

"I want a hug too," he whined.

"Oh fine," Celeste sighed, exasperated. So she and Mia gave him a hug too.

"Thank you," he smiled happily.

"Ranulf! Are you ready to leave yet?" Lethe growled irritably.

"Just a minute," he sighed, "Goodbye, darling Nephenee. I hope to see you again soon."

He embraced her, and then waved as he trotted away. The turquiose-haired girl blushed and looked away shyly.

"Bye Lethe, Mordicai," Mia called, waving.

"We'll miss you!" Celeste finished. Lethe snorted indignantly, but seemed to have a slight smile. Mordicai grinned happily and waved back.

"Now who have I not said goodbye to, yet," Celeste pondered. She saw Ike and Mist, so she decided to go there.

"Hey guys," she smiled warmly as she came up to them.

"Celeste!" Mist's face lit up, she hurried over to hug her, "I'm going to miss you _so _much!"

The sniper chuckled, "I'll miss you too."

"Celeste," Ike coughed.

"Yes commander?"

He smiled at her, "I was glad to have you with us."

"Thanks, I was glad to be there."

She saluted him, and walked away, remembering someone else to say goodbye to.

"Bye Soren," she hugged him from behind, knowing he wouldn't let her if he saw her comming.

"Goodbye. Now if you would please let me go," he growled.

"So you still don't like me?" Celeste asked, her lower lip quivering as she let him go.

"Not particularly, no," he muttered, turning to face her.

"Well fine! I don't like you either," the sniper huffed, crossing her arms. She looked passed him, and smirked, "But I know someone who does."

He looked over his shoulder to see Leanne staring at them. The heron princess smiled brightly when she noticed, and waved. Soren quickly faced forward, blushing. Celeste just giggled. She patted him on the shoulder before heading to where the bird laguz were gathered.

"There you are!" Janaff sighed in a overly exasperated tone, "We were just about to go looking for you."

"Is it already time to go?" Celeste asked curiously.

"Just about," Reyson nodded.

"Wait!" Danny called harshly, came up to them, and smiled, "I haven't gotten to say goodbye yet."

"Goodbye Danny," Celeste hugged her tightly, and her long-time friend returned the embrace.

"Goodbye Celly," she purred. The magpie then turned to Ulki, and they shook hands. Then she turned to Janaff, and gave him a rib crushing hug. The hawk boy squawked, and tried desperatly to get away. Danny finally let him go.

"Bye," he muttered, brushing himself off. Danny then gave Reyson a little hug too, and Leanne. Finally she turned to Tibarn.

She eyed him cooly for a moment before shrugging, "I'll miss you too."

Then she went up to him, and kissed him on the lips. Tibarn could do no more than stare at her in shocked horror, and Janaff fainted. She just smirked proudly, and he finally glared at her.

"Dare I ask, what that was for?" he hissed.

She shrugged again, and twirled a strand of hair suggestivly, "Just because I dislike you, doesn't mean I find you unattractive. Who knows. If you change your attitude a little, I might just become interested."

She then winked, and went over to Janaff, kicking him slightly to wake him back up. Tibarn just continued to glare at her, though the slightest blush could be seen. Mia came up to the group, and gave him a smug look, having seen everything. The magpie noticed, and cocked her head curiously, wondering what was going on, so the swordmaster gave her an innocent smile.

"Goodbye bestest friend ever!!" she cried, hugging Celeste. The sniper hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you," she paused, "Haven't we already gone over this?"

The purple-haired girl pulled away, and thought about that for a minute, "Yeah I guess we did," she jumped away from her friend, "So this is a complete waste of time. Go on now. You've said your goodbyes."

Mia waved her hand dismissivly, and Celeste giggled again. The swordmaster just turned back to her with a grin, and laughed as well.

"See you later," she saluted to the bird laguz, and looked around, "Where'd Naesala go?"

"He left early this morning," Reyson informed her. She pouted a little, but he continued, "However, he _did_ tell me to give you this."

The heron prince handed her a wrapped box with a ribbon. Mia's eyes sparkled with curiosity as she took it.

"Well, I suppose we'll be going now," Tibarn sighed.

"One last thing," Danny stated, pulling a small bottle out of her bag, and handing it to Celeste. The sniper gave her a thankful smile, and chugged it. She suddenly seemed to get a little dizzy, before collapsing. Danny caught her, and smiled, while everyone else just looked shocked.

"If the information Ulki gave me is correct, she should be waking up after you reach Pheonicis," she stated simply, "Tibarn, you carry her. You're the strongest."

The tone she used left no room for argument, so he just sighed heavily. Besides, it _would _be easier for him to carry her than anyone else.

"Let's go!" Janaff thrust his fist into the air before taking flight. The others soon followed.

"Goodbye everyone!" Mia waved as they took to the skies. She and Danny watched them as they disappeared over the walls.

"What is it?" the magpie asked, eyeing the package in Mia's hand. The swordmaster unwrapped it, and peaked inside. Then she started cracking up. The laguz woman gave her a quizzical look.

"Well?" she cocked her head expectantly. Mia took a few deep breaths, picking up the item in the box, and showed it to her. Then they both started laughing. For in Mia's hand...was a rock.

* * *

Several hours later in Pheonicis... 

Celeste's eyes opened slowly, and she tried to sit up. The room around her spun a little, but she managed to remain mostly upright. She looked to her side when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Reyson smiling at her.

"Sleep well?" he asked lightly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure..." the realization dawned on her, "Is this..."

"Pheonicis? Yes," he nodded, "You slept thoughout the entire flight."

"Oh thank goodness," the sniper sighed with relief, laying back down, "I was worried Danny was going to play some cruel joke on me, and I'd wake up when we were just half-way there."

He chuckled softly, and stood up from his chair, "How do you like your room?"

She sat up straight, and looked around, "This is _my _room!"

She gaped a little. It was _huge_!! But now that she thought about it, she _had _been living in a tent with five other people for the past year. The room was nicely furnished with off-white and light wood furniture. There were also some dark blue accents here and there. She looked out the windows, and froze.

"What floor am I on?" she asked cautiously.

"Well..." he scratched his head sheepishly, "With the exception of the servant's quarters, there aren't really any rooms below the fifth floor..."

She grimaced, "I'll just have to stay away from the windows then..."

They were quiet for a moment, before Reyson asked her a question, "Would you like a tour?"

She thought about it for a moment, before shrugging, and standing up. She followed him out the door, and he showed her around the massive castle-like building. It was getting late by the time they were almost finished.

"I don't think...I'll be...comming up here...very often..." Celeste gasped as the climbed up _another _set of stairs. Reyson had already taken to hovering, even though he had stayed on the ground with her most of the time. He just gave her a reasuring smile.

Soon they came to a trap door. Celeste winced inwardly, guessing what this was. Sure enough, when Reyson opened it, she saw the evening skies red-orange hues. But she followed him up there anyways.

She looked around, a breeze blowing her hair around her. It was quite possibly the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. But she still didn't like the idea of being this high. All she could see were mountain peaks. Which means this was pretty far up there.

"Well?" Reyson looked at her hopefully.

"It's beautiful up here, but..."

"Yes, I know. It's very high," he sighed, but he was smiling.

"The rest of Pheonics Hall seems nice so far, too," she continued, smiling as well.

"I'm glad you like it," Reyson nodded, wrapping his arms and wings around her. She willingly leaned into his embrace, and kissed him. He kissed her back a few times before nuzzling her neck. Celeste sighed contently, and started humming a soft tune.

Her song was just beginning...

* * *

Frog: Well, that's that. And that's all I can say. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. And you know something that would be really awsome? If every person who read this chapter reviewed! Don't you think that'd be cool!?! The sequel will come someday, I promise. But we may have to wait a little for that. 

Until next time, everyone. Bye!


End file.
